Red vs Blue: Remnant of a certain past
by Dazigolding581
Summary: some memories are just remnants of our life, meant to be forgotten... but not this one. never, this one.
1. jones and the machines: Remastered

**Act 1: who is Nebraska?**

Sometimes the plan is simple... others its not. Crash site Bravo was under attack by locus and the New Republic army. The Reds and Blues doing wonderfully to defend it, but they where out numbered and where being forced into a corner. The Feds where bringing in rocket jeeps and they began to fire at the crashed ship, hoping to outmatch them.

"Hold them off just a little longer!" Felix says as he pops a NR soldier's head off, the blood coating into his armor. He then pulled out a knife and threw it into a Fed's head.

"We're cornered! we need a way out!" Says Wash through all the gunfire.

"Im out of grenades!" yelled Donut as he reloaded his BR. More Feds began to swarm them

"systems damaged. Warning! Warning!" said Freckles as he was destryed. Caboose collapsed to the ground as he looked at his destroyed pet.

"Here Donut!" Says Grif, tossing him a teleportation grenade. He looked at his hand to realize that the pin of the grenade was in his hand. "...uh oh."

"wheres the pin?!" Said Donut, heavily confused as he looked for the pin.

"Today is a good day to-" Said Sarge before the grenade went off in donuts hand. They all dissapeared without a trace, leaving time for the Feds to wonder what the hell just happened.

"Felix, what the fuck did you do?" said Locus in frustration. He signaled the Feds to begin pack up and they all did so.

An NR soldier walked up to locus after a minute. "sir we're ready to go. And may i ask, who is Felix sir?"

"A memory, and nothing more." locus said as he got into a warthog. "you coming pvt. Jones? Or am I leaving you here to suffer?"

"Neither sir. my job is intelligence retrieval. Me and another soldier must stay and collect intel on what had happened." said jones in a eery tone. "You wouldn't want Felix to stab you in the back, would you?

"Suit yourself." Locus said to Jones. "Get us back to base." and with that, the hole platoon left for their base, except for one guy.

"Pvt jones?" Asked a Fed who was left behind. Jones pulled out a pistol and shot him in the head, leaving the body to fall to the ground.

"You'll only kill them..."Jones decided to wander the area where he came across freckles who was still active... barley.

"war- war- warning. hostle detected. weapons damage- e- e- ed." Said Freckles as Jones prepared to remove him from the robot.

"Not hostle." said Jones very calmly. "Im inteligence and I hate violence at all standards." He lied. He still stayed calm

Freckles is scilent for a minute as if he was analyzing somthing."Confir-r-r-rmed." said freckles as he was removed from his body. Jones studied the AI chip and decided to install it to his helmet.

"can you hear me?" Asked Jones. "If so, I need a name."

"my designation is freckles" Said Freckles with a much quieter tone of voice. He still had the same voice however. "And I "was" a mantis combat ready assault droid until it was destroyed in the battle. I was saved by captain Caboose from wreckage of the ship."

"So you know the Reds and Blues?" said Jones. Freckles confirmed it. "Do you know where they went?" He agan confirmed it. "Where?"

"They seem to be teleported to a planet out of our galaxy system." Started Freckles. "Planet designation, DX7-24RT7-D117-41ZT. it is a goldilocks planet. Due to its moons current state, many prefer to go by it with a different name.." He is silent for a moment.

"Remnant, planet of the shatered moon, home to many of the many unknown." Said Jones. He then looked torwards the andromeda galaxy.

"Correct, that is also the destination of which agent Nebraska was sent to." said freckles.

"Agent Nebraska?" said jones confused on the subject. "A freelancer?"

"yes, agent Nebraska: formerly known as -file corrupted- was only 8 when he went through a teleportal that was malfuctioning. He was found at the age of 1 and was taken in by washington and the other freelancers as a responsibility. By now he is probably 15. he was given the designation Nebraska, as the child state, and for being the only freelancer to grow corn and create his own working armor sucsessfully." said freckles quite fastly.

"how... how do you..." Jones said out loud. "Corn?"

"Captain Caboose needed a replacement storage unit, and decided to use washingtons personal recording box." Freckles said as schematics for his body appeared. "It had 27.18 gigabytes worth of recordings on there."

"Ok, so... how do we get to remnant?" Asked Jones, observing the plans.

"Sensors indicate an alien temple is aproximentally 264 miles away from here. The terrain to get there is inpassable by vehicle. walking time should be aproximentally 1 week if started now, although it is recomended that you stalk-up on supplies."

"Shure but first i want to recover that spanish robot first." said Jones. he walkes up to lopez who was still speaking spanish. "Robot, i want to help you but i cant understand you, if i can convert your speech to english that would help."

"Why are people so targeting against Mexican style stuff?" Asked Freckles. "Quite a bit rasist."

Lopez nods in agreement. Jones fliped the robot over to pop open his back open. He finds the voice circut and tinkers with it. "'You can't fix robots for shit Jones!'" Jones murmured to himself. "Guess what I'm doing, dickheads." He then closes the panel and they both stand up. "Just wait till I have to fix your shit." He finished to himself.

"Thank you." Said Lopez. "Those idiots could never understand me but now they will. Oh sorry where are my manners! My name is Lopez."

"What nice manners. My name is Jones, currently AWOL inteligence for the Federal army of... Actually, fuck them. I have commendeered the mantis class AI freckles and... he has found where your friends are-" said jones before interupted by the robots hand.

"No! They are assholes who have made my life a living hell. Why would we help them?" said lopez extremely panicked. He grabbed his AR and reloaded it, expecting a fight.

Jones waited a minute before Freckles appeared as a holographic mantis. "If the Reds and Blues are gone, it would be useless to speak english because they will never respect you now." said Freckles. Lopez thinks about this for a minute before lowering his gun in defeat.

"SighOk. Give me an hour to pack our supplies for the trip. We will each be carying a bag so you might want to stretch." said lopez

"Thanks." Said Jones and Freckles at the same time. And with that, Lopez goes to blue base to get supplies and Jones starts stretching while asking Freckles what had occured within the last 24 hours.

 **Planet DX7-24RT7-D117-41ZT: Remnant. Location unknown.**

All the Reds and Blues where knocked unconscious except for Wash, but he was losing himself to darkness. He could identify that he was on a brick path and that there was a tower in the direction he was looking in. He kept looking and saw two people in front of him, one taller than the other.

"Oz, we need to get them to the infirmary now." Said what sounded like a teenager. His sound was impared so he didn't hear him well.

"Who are they Violet?" said the man he presumed to be named Oz. The teen sounded male though the name atruck him as odd... but wash thought he knew why. He tried to move his hand but was ultimately unsuccessful.

"One of them is named Washington. He is one of the men who helped raise me." said Violet, the name ringing in Washington's head. "As for the others, he can explain later when he wakes up." the voices getting even more fuzzy. He tried moving again, nothing happening.

"Ok." he starts talking to on what looked like a phone but the darkness consumed his vision even more to where its just fuzzy hearind. "DuFresne? I need medical attention immediately. Landing area. We have more armored guests. Similar to our deer friend Nebraska, and you. One of them is names Washington. Thank you very much."

At the name Nebraska, Wash knew who it was, but the name DuFresne set off even more alarms. "Doc?" wash mumbled before he passed out underneath the pile of soldiers. He was able to mov his hand and this caught the two's attention.

"Oz... He's alive." Violet said.

 **Chorus: crashsite bravo.**

"So we're all set?" said Jones as Lopez came out with two bags filled with supplies. Lopez dropped a bag in front of Jones puts it over his shoulder.

"Si, just make shure not to drink my oil by accident." Said Lopez with a bag already over his shoulders.

"Ok freckles, where to?" Asked Jones.

"Sead through the caves, there will be an opening at which we can crall through." Said Freckles to both Lopez and Jones. With that, they start walking torwards the caves with the hope of finding the reds and blues, although... they will find way more than they barganed for.

 **Remnant.**

Doc was running between the soldiers as he tried to not let them die. He didn't have his armor on, leaving his thin build, scrawny face, strong legs, lilac eyes and light brown hair in the open. "You guys always get in the worst situations don't you?"

"Wash was never lucky, expecially when it came to grappling hooks stuck to his balls." Said Violet, sitting next to Wash with his armor on. Violets armor was just like the others but purple, and the upper arms and legs where missing, as well as the helmet, revealing purple highlights in black hair, and pure gold eyes.

"He did what now?" Asked Doc as he dropped Tucker's helmet on his foot. "Agh! Shit!"

"You ok Doc?" Asked Violet as he stood up. He came over to him, armor already on, and picked up the hundred pound helmet. "I understand this is titanium, but didn't you say you ran track in high school?"

"I had to do CPR for a full seven hours one time." Said Doc as he took the helmet. "It happens." He said as he put the helmet on the table next to them. "Wait... Titanium?"

"They are Spartain threes." Violet said, removing Grif's helmet. "Or at least their armor is, point is, they'll survive a shot."

"What about me?" Asked Doc, removing Donuts helmet. "I'm a legit Spartain four!"

"And I'm the armor expert." Violet said with a side of sarcastic while remaining serious. "You'll be fine! Titanium plates, remember?"

"Makes sense..." He then popped a latch on Donuts armor to check the gun wound he had. "What about you? Your armor isn't even connected properly."

"Number one, I am stronger than I look. Two, this isn't titanium, it's something else... I have no idea what though."

"Well ok then!" Said Doc, popping Donuts armor back in place. "So care to help me?"

"Shure thing."

 **Crashsite Bravo.**

The new republic was investigating the entire battlefield from top to bottom, trying to figure out where everyone went and why they're where so any bodies. "Ma'am, no sign of Felix or the sim troopers. They completely dissapeared." Said a Rebble.

"Sigh* Get back to base." Said Kimball in defeat. "Time to prepare for another Fed attack."

"You heard the woman faggots!" Yelled a gruf voiced soldier. "Return to base! Triple time!" The warthogs started up and all of them begin to move into the caves, where they went a separate way from Jones and headed to base.

"Kimball?" Asked Bitters on the chain gun. "Was this all worth it?"

"I don't even know anymore." She said as they began to descend into the caves.

 **Seven miles out.**

"Please quit staring at me." Said Jones to Lopez as they walked.

"I'm a robot, inside of power armor." Said Lopez. "And your the one with the one eye helmet."

"Fair enough."

 **Remnant.**

"Oz?" Asked Violet as he came in. "Our friends are fine, and Doc can a shure his care will ensure they're safety."

"That's good." Ozpin said before taking a drink. "Do we know where they will be staying?"

"No idea sir." Violet said. "We haven't had extra teams before."

"We do have extra rooms for a reason." Said Glynda. "And they are the perfect size for teams of five."

"After all, we need a team for our friend." Said Ozpin. The elevator opens to reveal Maine in all his glory.

"Grrrrrr." Was Maines way of saying hello. He pulled out a scroll and typed something into it. "You needed me sir?" The scroll said for him.

"Yes." Said Ozpin. "Your previous acquaintances, the Reds and Blues you spoke of?" Maine Nods.

"They, along with agent Washington are here." Violet said. Maine stayed silent until a white AI appeared in front of them, projected from his armor.

"Maine's heart just skipped a beat." Said the AI.

"Charlie?" Asked Glynda.

"Ma'am, seeing them again is bringing back unpredictable memories." Said the male voice of Charlie.

"Well I might want to help then." Said another White AI that projected from Violets armor.

"You shure Zeta?" Asked Violet.

"Indeed!" Said the female voice of Zeta. She transferred herself over to Maine and he calmed down.

"Well then." Said Ozpin. "Shall we go set up their rooms?" He said getting up. They all enter the elevator and leave the tower.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Why are we here?

"sooooo... what did you do for a living lopez?" said jones in a quite confused tone.

"i mainly fixed all of the reds mistakes that they made. sometimes the blues. hell i was even turned into a scarecrow for a fiew months. it was horrible." said lopez "what did you expect from an enslaved robot that no one understands?"

"should of guessed" said jones. the two soldiers where 11 miles in and where starting to hit hills quite fast.

"can you tell me more about the reds and blues? its always been a much discussed topic back at base." said jones wondering abour their back story.

"Get ready for a LONG talk about my horrible creators and their stupid missions..." said lopez as he prepared for his about 20 hour long story.

 **Remnant: location unknown**

Wash had started to wake, thoughts instantly rushing to his head. _where are we? is my team ok? where the hell is my helmet? why are we in an... are we in an infirmary?_ All these thoughts rushed to his head as he opened his eyes, they where in an infirmary and everyones helmets where off, including his, and sitting next to him was an almost familiar face. Nb, also known as Nebraska, A.K.A, Violet, was comletely armorless. the only reason he could tell was because of the eyes and hair. violet had pure gold eyes and black hair with purple highlights. strange for a male but it was normal for the freelancers with north and south.

"ugh... violet?" said wash as he began to sit up. he had messy blond hair and grey eyes, but what was strange was the X scar over his left eyelid.

"mmm? oh hey wash. long time no see huh?" said Nb quite casually. "didn't expect me did ya?"

"no i didn't. so time to catch up?"

asked wash

"not now. Ozpin, who reminds me of you for some strange reason, wanted to see you AND your team when you all awoke." said Nb. "you all took quite a hit when you landed"

"oh! he'es awake?" said an unknown person (doc) "oh shit" said the person as a man came in with a broken arm.

"Who's that?" said wash.

"later, now we need to get your team up to see Oz." said Nb as he started to get up. he ended up helping wash get up so that he could help get his team up. griff was the worst with felix and tucker already awake.

All of them made it to ozpins office reguardless of all the pointing.

"who are these ass clounds?" felix wispered to wash.

"i dont know but i wouldnt do anything yet."

said wash. "just ignore them till we know whats going on" they all agreed although grif complained when they all went up the stairs.

" **huff huff** cant we take the elevator next time?" said a weezing grif.

"not if you know whats good for you dirtbag" said classic sarge as he pointed his hands at grif like he was holding somthing."wait, wheres my shotgun?!"

"we took all your weapons and put them in a spair storage crate until we know we can trust you" said ozpin as they entered the room "including that sword of yours" Nb concluded

"bow chicka bow wow" said tucker on instinct. the solsiers snicker at this, while Nb takes out a sword hilt and points it at tucker.

"dont"

"dont what? bang your mom? bow chicka bow-" tucker is cut off at the site of a purple plasma blade coming out of the hilt and just barley tuching his neck. "I said Don't. expecially with what ive been through." said a pissed Nebraska.

"violet, dont do anything stupid now. even if they are rude about it" said a slimmer woman next to ozpin

"yes ma'am" said violet. he then tells tucker to watch his mouth.

"kissass" says simmons

"and you arent said grif to simmons

"shut up fatass" says sarge to grif

"cookies!" says caboose

"Cabbose!" says tucker to caboose. they all start arguing except for wash, donut, and felix who stay away and go to ozpin.

"sorry about them, they dont lissen well to others" wash says to ozpin. ozpin who nods to Violet who has an air horn in his hand. he blows it and all the arguing stops.

"so, my friend Violet here tells me he knows wash but none of you, wash could you explain to me what brought you to beacon academy? from what i understand you dont lie so it shouldnt be hard to explain." said ozpin. " also i dont think they could explain it very well."

wash looks to his friends and somewhat step son and they all nod. "well, it all began with project freelancer..." and for the next 30 minutes its wash explaining bloodgultch, to the meta, to alpha and epsilon, then to chorus."... so thanks to cabooses stupidity all of us where brought here, and i found family." wash concluded

"the name is glynda goodwitch and that might be the most rediculous story ive ever heard!" said the woman named glynda.

 **Pause: just in case you dont know... this takes place at the end of season 11 and before volume 1. if you cant tell what im talking about then where have you been?** **resume:**

"wait ma'am because the way he'es talking thats reminds me of what it was like before i got brought here." Said Nb before all hell broke lose with the reds and felix.

"wash scinse i know that you arent lying, could you explain what happened to me 7 years ago? only they know and they believe me." wash explains and all tensions between wash and glynda die down.

"so do you believe him or not?"said felix getting impatient.

"of course. if he helped raise Violet and Violet remembers him but was not able to get back to him, it actually explains alot." said ozpin.

"well that a relief" said simmons getting anxious and grif getting afraid for his life.

"yeah, no shit" said tucker

"shut up" said sarge and wash in sucsession.

"so, what do we tell all the students here?" asked ozpin as wash wondered the same question.

"I KNOW! WE LIVED ON THE MOON!" caboose yelled out. "because i know i did."

"thats... actually a good idea caboose..." said glynda almost astonised by the stupidly smart answer.

"we could say one of them as a teleporter sembelance. after all, we all are here because of one." said Violet to Oz and glynda.

"good idea" said oz. "so, which one of you has the most experience with portals?" everyone looks at tucker.

" *sigh* i guess its me since my armor turns black everytime i enter one" said tucker ashamed. no one could tell because of the helmets though.

"so if we gave you aura and your sembelance turns out to be portals, you can cover for the moon story right?" said glynda.

"shure, but none of us know what is up with this world..." said tucker "or what aura and sembelance is." concluded simmons

"that and I love lying to others." said felix twirling a small metal rod between his fingers.

"should i explain to them?" said violet to oz and glynda. he nods and she says "yes you may."

"so the world has this special power called aura..." started violet. he took his time explaining aura to sembelance. he even explained the grim (to some detail).

"so, if we want to survive in this world... we need aura and to stay at this school until we can defend ourselves?" said sarge in his pissed tone. pissed because he cant use his shoot-grif-in-the-face protocal, and because he doesnt have his shotgun.

"exactly" said violet.

"bullshit!" said grif "yeah how are we shure this isnt a simulation" said simmons.

"you idiots! if it was a simulation you wouldnt feel pain" said felix **IDK how a simulation works**.

"just trust us, ok?" said violet. they all agree, although sarge doesnt trust them.

"ok. so i believe now is the time for you to meet some of your future companies." said oz. he then takes out what was explained as a scroll and dials someone up. " hello miss Adel, is velvet there? yes. please send her to my office. we have some guess. thank you. (hung up) that was one of your future cholegues. she sent a teammate to give you a tour of the school and what each area does."

"any information that can identify him slash her?" said wash

"she is a bunny-" started ozpin but was interrupted by tucker.

"oh man! i love bunny girls! theyre fckn hot! maby she'll be mine..." said tucker. they all look at him funny until violet breaks the silence.

"im telling her you said that"

"why? usually bunny girls-" tucker was stopped by violet.

"no. when we refer to animals in this world, we mean faunes. in other words, animal-humanoids." said violet to all of them.

"there is no such fucking thing as a faunes." said felix

"actually..." started wash "they do exist"

"how do you know?" stated simmons

"well you see... violet has... how do i say it..." said wash in segments. they all look at violet who seemed to have a...

 **Chorus: 221 miles from target** "hey" started lopez "why did you join the military?" this struck jones deep.

" i dont know man. at first it was for fun, then it was for learning, then i had to. although i will admit. going on trips like this is what made it worth it." said jones.

The team **(please find me an acronym for JLF in any order. i will use the most liked)** had set down for the night. jones was eating, lopez was oiling himself, and freckles holo-displayed himself as prophet from the game crysis for some wierd reason.

"any family?" lopez asked

"two sons and a daughter. my wife had died in the army during a raid on a Rebble camp. general Donald doyle told me that he would personally care of the kids if i continued to bring in inteligence." jones said.

"lopez" freckles started "please dont. we all lost somthing but a life is much worse. I should know, i JUST lost my body and now my captain is MIA."

lopez understood and just sat there not saying a word. they eventually fell asleep/shut off, waiting for the next day.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Who said cats can't fly?

"A TAIL?!" yelled all of the reds and tucker while caboose just patted him like a cat and felix stood in awe.

"yes, Caboose stop petting me-ah!" said violet. Caboose grabed his cat tail by mistake.

"Sorry about him..." said Wash "...he lost a pet at chorus and, well... he really REALLY likes cats" he said as he pulled Caboose away from him

"Its fine Wash" said Violet as he relaxed himself. The elevator then dings and Oz speaks for them to come in. it was dear old Velvet. Caboose's hand then dropped and he was silent for the rest of the time.

"So these are our guess?" Said Velvet as she walked to Oz's desk.

"Indeed."Said Oz "They are from a different world and know nothing of this planet. I will tell all the students via scroll but i will not tell the first years. we dont need the hole world knowing of their existance."

"I understand. Will they be attending school here?" Asked Velvet as they all gave her an off look, Tucker in particular as he felt ashamed for what he said about a student.

"Indeed but they will start as first years" Said Oz. Velvet then goes to Oz then wispers. "Do they even have aura or a landing strategy?" Said Velvet concerned

"No, but they will" Said Oz, directing that torwards the soldiers. He then gets up, walks to Wash, "They all will...", puts his hand on his chest, "even if I have to force them.", and a surge is sent into Washington as he steps back and a black aura surounds him.

Chorus:197 miles from target.

Team JFL had engaged with local wildlife and it was not pretty, especially since they all had razor teeth.

"Why is it always me?" Said Lopez as he was thrown into a cliff wall. Thanks to Freckles Jones was surviving but they where being over run very fast.

"Lopez! Get up! We need to leave, NOW!" Yelled Jones as he began to run.

"No need to tell me twice." Said Lopez as he threw an animal lure away from them for their great getaway. The animals followed the lure giving them time to escape.

"Let's never take a shortcut again" Said Freckles.

"Agreed!" Said Jones and Lopez in sync. Jones retained a flesh wound but it was minor while Lopez needed to reattach his arm.

Remnant: Main Hall

Velvet was showing them around while all of them (except for Caboose) listened with great detail. She showed them the main hall, auditorium, cafeteria (at which Grif tried to escape but failed), classrooms (which where not in session for the time being), and the dorms where Velvet showed the teams to their separate dorms. These team rooms however where designed for 5 people. Why? Because Violet needed a team and as said in their story, there where more of them who went missing. The Reds had theirs, same with the blues. Violet then went to visit Wash and talk to him about problems. When he walked in, Tucker was gone, and Caboose was asleep on one of the beds, with Felix sharpening his knife. Wash was with Caboose sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Wash, I wanted to talk to you about something." Said Violet to Wash. "Alone" directing that towards Felix.

"Shire thing." He said "Fagot" he then wispered under his breath. He then left the room. The door closed behind him.

"Is he always like this?" Asked Violet.

"Not always. But seeing as how we all are in a new world, I'm not surprised." Said Wash.

"To shay." Said Violet "so here's the problem. You ever have these dreams where you feel at home and that dream only happens when your somewhere unfamiliar?" He asked. They are both silent.

"No I haven't... But if I remember correctly, your not actually from Freelancer." Said Wash "Thanks to epsilon I have the directors memories, and what he did wasn't legal. He..." He stopped himself.

"Don't tell me if you don't want to... I'll find out myself either way." Said Violet not trying to be rude. He got up and went to his bed in the room. He went to lie down and was met with a woopie cushion. "God damn it..." He said as Wash chuckled a bit. Eventually all of them came back and went to sleep... Because tomorrow was initiation for all the first years. Including Violet. And most importantly... Including Grif... (That fat ass can really use the exercise).

Chorus: 194 miles from target, abandoned air facility.

"We should grab an air vehicle while we're here. We may make faster time that way." Said Freckles


	4. Black and White

Act 2: Initiation of power

Wash and Violet where on the landing area for airships waiting for A) the first years. B) the rest of them. And C) Ozpin. They where having a talk in usual RvB fashion. "So your armor is not full but built enough to where it doesn't require the rest of the pieces?" Asked wash.

"Yep, and it even collapses for convenience." Said Violet. He was wearing his armor but the upper arms and legs where missing. How the shield worked like that confused Wash but he accepted it since this was the kid who made his own armor by himself. "By the way, you remember doc right?" He asked with his helmet off. Wash could see the concerned look he had.

"Who's doc again?" Said Wash unaware that he was right behind him.

"What? Y-you forgot about me? But I thought we where friends!" Said doc getting extremely upset.

"Someone's in trouble..." Mumbled Violet as Wash started.

"Doc, when did you get here? How are you here?" Said Wash.

"I've been here since Grif threw that cube at me!" Yelled doc.

"Huh, guess we just never noticed you where gone. Funny right?" Said Wash.

Doc was silent... Then Tucker came up to them. "Sup assholes and when did doc get here?" He said

Doc broke into a small laughter which slowly got louder and a hole lot more menacing until he began to sound like O'mally. "You fools!" Said Doc with his new split personality which basically copied the omega AI. "You will all... Taste... OBLIVION!!!" He yelled. He then launched at tucker, tackling him to the ground.

"Take this!"

"Ow!"

"And that!"

"Ow!"

"And some of these!"

"Ow!"

 _Well that guy just got the shit handed to him..._ Thought Violet. "Ok Doc that's enough." He said. Doc/O'mally didn't stop. In retaliation Violet pulled out his sword and activated it. The blade passed by Doc's helmet to where he fell back out of shock, the purple blade glisening in the sun. "You remember my blade right? Please don't make me use it"

"U-U-Understood..." Said Doc panicked. "But I won't be stopped that easily!" Said O'mally as he stood up. Violet helped Tucker up as he groaned in pain. Violet pulled out his scroll to open a message from Oz.

"Hey Wash, you remember Maine right?" Asked Violet.

"Yes? What about him?" Said wash.

"Where did he go?"

"We launched him off a cliff tied to a warthog."

"Ah ok." Said Violet. "Hey look, the airship is coming in." He said as he pointed to the massive ship.

"Now that's amazing for something that doesn't involve war" said Tucker.

"Looks like covenant, except for the colors..." Said O'mally. "Come to think of it, this body looks like-"

"Ok that's enough Doc" said Wash. The ship had landed and the Reds and Blues where out to see their new "friends". All of the students where astonished at the soldiers while they where amazed with some of the students creative weapons. "So why did you ask about Maine?"

"Well..." Violet starts. They all hear a low growl as something began to shimmer in front of them.

"Um..." Grif started. "That isn't good." Sarge finished. The shimmer stopped to reveal the white soldier, but he wasn't pissed. He pulled out a scroll and all the soldiers went for their weapons. He then typed something into it.

"If you think I'm hostile, your wrong." Said the scroll in his hands. The soldiers didn't let lose. He then typed more into it. "My judgement was clouded by Sigma and I regret what I did. I only wish to make it right by helping in anyway I can, that and I had help with my anger issues so that I won't kill you on sight. Besides, my quest for power was achieved when a man named Qrow helped with my AI problem. Apparently he has two nieces that come here. He asked me to keep an eye on them in return." All of the soldiers lowered their weapons very slowly.

"How are you here? Asked Simmons.

"Not important, what is important is how much I want to make up my mistake for you all." He said through the scroll.

"And I will be happy to see all of you get along for the well being of the students." Said Oz as he stepped up to beside Maine. "All of you working together like you do in your story will teach these kids the importance of working together. Now if we may all go to the auditorium for my 'welcome to beacon' speech... It's time we got you all settled with the other students."

Beacon: temporary dorm: 8:17pm

"Well time to get introduced." Said Violet as he walked up to a group of kids. A red haired kid in rose pajamas looked at him and walked up to him. He turns to Felix. "Never mind bad idea lets go."

"Don't be a wimp. She looks your age." Said Felix

"Fine." He says to him. He then turns to the girl. All the Reds and Blues where getting acquainted with the students, caboose really just standing still and nodding. Maine just sat in the corner thinking of his feelings and what he did. Seeing Wash again must of taken a toll on his mental state, feeling guilty for what he did.

"Who's this sis?" Said a blonde girl who stood over her sister.

"Sorry, kinda spaced out." Said Violet. "My name is Violet Rose, and I'm adopted so I don't know where the 'rose' comes from."

"Nedo!" Said the blonde. "The name is Yang."

"Yin yang?" Said Violet. They all chuckle at this.

"Funny kid. Felix." He said

"I guess I'm next." Said the girl." My name is Ruby Rose."

Violet goes to shake her hand." Well is nice to meet you-" he stopped as soon as he touched her hand. And just like that, he dropped to the floor.

Unknown place...

 _Where the hell am I_ thought Violet. He was on a cliff with snow everywhere, a gravestone in front of him. He walked up to the gravestone. On it said the words _And thus I scatter_ with a design of a rose on it. He then heard a snap to turn around and see a woman in a white hood looking at him. "Who are you?" He asked. She said nothing then said "my dear Violet..." The name rang in his head till it began to sound like Washington's voice.

"Violet?!" He said as Violet woke. He was on the ground with everyone beside him, Ruby and Yang looking especially concerned.

"I'm fine" he said as he stood up. All of the let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Asked Tucker.

"I don't know...I went to shake Ruby's hand then all of a sudden I'm on a cliff..." He stopped. They could tell he didn't want to talk about it.

"Violet... I think I know what it is." Said Maine through his scroll.

"Then let's talk in private, please." Said Violet. They walked out of the room to talk.

"Is he ok?" Asked Jaune who talked to Wash about motion sickness.

"I don't know... But I think it has something to do with cookies." Stated Caboose.

"As if..." Said a white haired girl.

About 40 minutes later and all of them are still awake worrying about Violets mental state. Maine and him then come in to see all of them laying down trying to sleep. He had collapsed his armor to small bands **(similar to ember celica from the yellow trailer)** and a thin harness like chest piece. He then lied down next to Wash and waited a minute before whispering " did you know?". Wash thought about it then not knowing what he meant he said "no". They eventually fell asleep ready for tomorrow.

The next day: edge of the emerald forest.

Oz had explained what we where doing and what will happen to all of us for the next 4 years. All of them where lined up on the pads, Reds and Blues included. Oz finished explaining and Jaune had questions. "What is a landing strategy?" Wash asked Ruby literally before she was launched. "Oh." Jaune was then launched and Oz talked to them.

"You ten except for Violet will remain in your teams but your partners will be who you make eye contact with first. That person must be on your team though, just to avoid problems. Now good luck with this." He finished

"I'll be connected to your com's so if your in a pickle just let me know and I'll find you." Said Violet looking at them. They all nod and Grif starts to panic. "Wait are we going to be falling?!"

"Yes" confirmed Oz. "However you all have parachutes because of your military style of training."

The plates start clicking. "What about Violet?" Asked Wash.

"I'm trained and have a built in jet pack." he said.

The plates then launch all of them signaling that the conversation ended.

"Well that went well, especially for the white one. His armor wheighs about a full ton." Said Glynda as they watched all the students and soldiers free fall into the forest.

 **To be continued...**


	5. Backlash

Chorus: target destination

Team JFL was inside the structure of some ruins where the teleporter would be.

"Well here it is guys" said Jones "here is the teleporter." He said as he pointed to some ruins. There was some encryption in the words but Lopez could make it out to say "Home to the many unknowns, Remnant, where no man has gone before..."

"This is where we need to go" said Freckles.

"But how do we activate it?" Said Jones.

"You don't" said Locus as he appeared behind them. "Pvt. Jones. Intelligence for the Federation of Chorus. AWOL." As he said those words, Fed soldiers left and right appeared from nowhere.

"Oh, it's this asshole." Said Lopez.

"If you don't surrender now, we will kill you" said Locus. Jones looks at Lopez and back at locus.

"No way in hell you Bastard..." Said Jones as he got in front of Lopez.

"Suit yourself." Said locus. He pulled the trigger. It hit Jones dead in the chest, and he stumbled back... But what came next wasn't blood.

"What... The fuck?" Said Lopez. Jones had a white aura like substance flowing around him.

"Kill them!" Yelled Locus. In that same instant, the teleportal activated taking JFL with them.

"The fuck?" Said a Fed soldier in awe at the portal.

"Get the general..." Said Locus "he is not going to like this."

Remnant: the emerald forest

Everyone landed and began to run for a partner, the partners ended up being: Grif and Simmons, Sarge and Donut, Tucker and Caboose, and Wash with Felix. Maine and Violet where still searching however, for the relics instead of partners.

GS POV...

"Why the fuck are we here Simmons?!" Said Grif completely out of breath and leaning over, about to collapse.

"Shut up Grif... I here something." Said Simmons.

They both huddle to see a man in a green Japanese type outfit taking on a two headed snake (king taijitsu). They are in awe, that is until the snake spots them. "Son of a bitch!" They yelled as they dove in to help the man and avoid a very nasty bite. They fire Rounds into one of the heads as the man does with the other. The snake went to bite the man but he seemed to be using some shield on the fangs. He then grabbed the fangs and ripped them out. He then seemed to avoid a bite, turn, and blast a fang through the snakes head. The soldiers had brought the other head down and had stabbed it to death. "Who are you?" Said the man.

"Grif"

"Simmons"

"Ok. My name is Ren and thanks for the help with that." He said. Then a girl who had a hammer came down from the trees and poked Rens nose while saying "boop". She then dropped and faced the soldiers.

"Hi! My name is Nora and this person right here is my boyfriend!" Said Nora. They are all then silent at this remark.

"W-Wh-hat..?" Shuddered Simmons.

TC POV...

"Caboose don't touch that!" Yelled Tucker.

"Sorry, it looked shiny." Said Caboose

"Is he always like this?" Said Blake, the cat faunes who had been paired with yang.

"Not always. Sometimes he actually has good ideas" Said Tucker.

"Like what?" Asked Yang.

"Well..." Started Tucker. He ended up telling them of the time they all snuck inside a hostile base using a tank. He had to explain some details and change a fiew others but it all work out.

SD POV...

"How the hell did you get up there son?" Said Sarge looking at the dangling Jaune as Pyrrah got him down.

"I don't have a landing strategy and this girl stopped my fall." Said Jaune embarrassed.

"Ouch, that looks more painful then having balls shoved down my throat." Said Donut, not realizing the innuendo he made. Jaune gagged, Pyrrah slipped a bit, and sarge looked real carefully at Donut.

"Never... Say that... Again..."

RW POV...

Ruby and Weiss where walking through the forest when they heard gunfire.

"What was that?" Said Weiss. The gunfire getting closer. "Not good." Said Ruby. They turn to see Wash and Felix coming through bushes, firing at an alpha beowolf. They ready their weapons.

"Reloading!"

"Grenade out!"

There is an explosion but it does nothing to the alpha. It roars and starts to charge them. It raises its arm to swipe at the girls, but there is a snipershot from the trees above them, the beast starting to fade. Violet drops down to be met with three familiar faces.

"Wash, Felix, Ruby. Seems you all met eachother." Says Violet. He then turns to Weiss. "And you are a Shnee, yes?"

"Yes, so what?" Said Weiss in a spoiled tone.

"Well I heard that Weiss Shnee was coming to Beacon, so unless your someone else, I really must thank you for coming from Atlas." He said.

Weiss is taken back by his statement and they all head to the ruins.

Maine POV...

Why in gods name does this planet have giant fucking scorpions?! I'm being chased through a forest by something I should be able to step on! He then proceeds to turn around and activate his temporal distortion device. The Death Stalker froze and Maine proceeded to punch the thing right in the face. When he hits it, time sped up and the scorpion was sent through about 27 trees. The monster then flees the area to a cave. Don't mess with me if you know what's good for you! Now where is that relic?

BYTC POV...

They reached the ancient ruins and had found that the relics are chess pieces. They also found a cave behind the ruins but decided not to touch them. Blake and Yang took the Black Knight piece while caboose tried to grab them all. In the end, they took the Black King piece. They turn to leave and see that Violet, Wash, and Felix running their way.

"Dude where the fuck have you been?" Yelled Tucker

"Look up dipshit..." Said Felix as they ran to get ready. Above them was a Nevermore holding two destinct people.

"That's a big bird..." Said Caboose.

JPSD POV...

"You think the relic is in there?" Asked Jaune.

"How about you two go in there and find out? We'll stay behind to make share no Grimm ambush us." Said Sarge.

"What a wonderful idea. Let's go Jaune." Said Pyrrah as they went in. About 5 minutes later, they hear a scream and back away from the entrance. What came out was Maine's death stalker chasing Pyrrah with Jaune on its stinger yelling that it wasn't the relic.

"Time to go!" Said Sarge and Donut as Pyrrah followed leaving Jaune to be flung off the stinger and the monster chasing them.

BYTCWFV POV...

Ruby fell off the Nevermore to let Violet catch her and her weapon. At least he didn't faint again. Jaune landed on Tucker. Weiss fell for Jaune to 'attempt' to catch her. RNGS came through the trees on an Ursa. And SDP Came through some trees being chased by the death stalker. Maine appeared from nowhere, then they froze in place when they heard something.

"Oh. It's you assholes... Miss me already?" Said Lopez from behind all of them. The students aimed their weapons at him but the soldiers where a different story.

"Lopez... why are you here, and how do you speak english?" said Wash very carefully.

To be continued...


	6. Insurance comes with a price

**Chorus: Relic teleporter**

The second platoon for the Fed army had set up a fire base around the ancient teleporter which had ignited and wasn't stopping. It wasn't growing but it wasn't stopping.

"Sir" said a fed to locus. "The general's of both army's are here..." Just then Doyle and Kimbal walked in not saying a word to eachother.

"So what's the situation?" Said Doyle.

"We have pinned the rogue intelligence with a tracker on his armor and... His location is off the map. We barley have even a small trace of him." Told locus to the two. They are silent. "We have even more pressing matters with what we learned of him." He then showed them the video recording of what had happened.

"So this teleporter... Is what caused the Reds and Blues to go missing... Along with my best man." Said Kimbal.

"Yes, but the teleporter is unstable. To get there would be a group effort, a massive ship, and a small team to go through before it closes."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Said Doyle.

"Hold it we can't go through it!" Said Kimbal. They start arguing and a soldier ruins inside shaking in his armor.

"Felix! The portal is closing!"

 **Remnant: 12 hours earlier: ancient ruins**

Get to the cliffs! I have a plan!" Said Violet

"We have to run?!" Said Grif

"Man your worse than Norah!" Said Simmons and Ren

They where running to the ruins by the cliff in hopes of stopping the Grimm that presued them.

"Reds your with those four and Maine! Blues your with me and the girls!" Yelled Violet through all the running. And just like that, JNPR the Reds and Maine all turned around to face the death stalker. The Blues, RWBY and Violet all charged for the Nevermore. "Stop!" Yelled Violet to his 8. "Blues, hold my hand and trust me."

"What the fuck do you mean by that?!" Yelled Felix.

"Yeah seems stupid." Said Caboose amazingly.

"Just do it assholes!" He yelled. They do so and in a flash of soft light, the blues are gone and in their place, was a soldier, with orange and yellow stripes, full mark six armor, and camo like blue and aqua color. "So, this is my semblance." Said Violet.

"What happened to them?" Asked yang.

"My semblance is palmerization. In other words I fuse with others, granting me their powers. Now I can fuse back, and they can still talk inside my head. But I will have a headache and we need to move!" Said Violet quite fast as the Nevermore began to fire its feathers. They all start to run to a ledge where they jump on and began to fire at the beast. When Violet got there he pulled out his sword hilt, but instead of a massive blade, the plasma energy turned into a SAW rifle, and he began to fire. "Caboose you need to stop talking!" Said Violet as Caboose was yelling in his head.

 **Back to the Reds...**

"Maine! Grab it's stinger!" Said Jaune as Maine did so. The Reds where all firing their weapons while Maine and Norah got physical with it. "Now go for the face!" He said as Maine and Norah swung at its small head. They made direct contact and the thing landed on its back. "Ren go for its belly! Reds keep firing!" They did so and ended up doing a number on it. It flipped over knocking Maine over the edge. As he yelled the best he could, a bayoneted pistol attached to a thin rope latched onto his armor. Blake pulled the rope swinging Maine around back to the bridge. He unlatched the gun and when the way was open, made kinetic contact with the monster and his fist. The blast shattered the scorpion and the Reds turn around to shoot the Bird with their guns.

Donut stopped shooting to look at Maine. "Ya know I liked a good pounding but that was a sticky situation for a man like you..." He then realized what he said when the Reds groaned. "Oh... I just fucked this up didn't I?" The Reds and JNPR nod. "Damn it."

 **Back to VRUBY...**

"Yang I'll boost you!" Said Violet as he cupped his hands and squatted. She ran at him and put a foot on his hands. He had a flash... Of a Man... He couldn't tell who it was but he remembered what he was doing and launched yang straight up into the air. She landed into the birds mouth and began launching a barrage of shells into its throat. The beast began to fall as Yang jumped out of its mouth onto the bridge. The beast crashed into the cliff wall. As Yang ran back to them, Weiss ran to the Nevermore, jumped, and slammed her rapier into its tail forcing it to stay where it was. As they set up for Ruby, Violet Defused with the blues, took his sword, and slashed it twice across the ground, creating a plasma shockwave which disabled the birds wings. Yang being generous gave Wash her gauntlets to keep fire on the monster. And a second later, Violet was missing, and Ruby was on a makeshift slingshot with red armor and a sword on the side. She was launched with her sythe out, glyphs appeared on the cliff, and the two began to run with the bird being dragged by the neck with a sythe. When they hit the top, they decapitated its head and stood on the ledge. They defused.

"Now that... That was awesome for a kid." Said Violet to Ruby

"Thank you!" Said Ruby happy for what had happened.

"Heh no prob-" he was cut off when he looked her in the eyes. He fell to his knees with his hands on his head and started screaming at the loud voice in his head.

"What's going on?" Said Ruby starting to get scared.

"Argh! Get out of my head!" He yelled. Ruby thought and knew what to do. She turned her sythe into a gun and knocked him on the head with it.

 **30 minutes later...**

"Lopez you are in trouble." Said Wash

"I keep telling you, there is an unconscious man in the cave and we're here because Chorus has an alien teleporter that is now activated because of that man." Said Lopez. As he showed Wash the body of Jones, Wash checked his pulse.

"Well you'll be right about that. But no, your in trouble because you didn't help us when you could of."

"Then the man could have died."

"Fine." Wash pulls out a scroll and calls Ozpin. "Violet isn't the only one in pain here. We found another soldier in a cave who was unconscious. Yes. Thanks. He does need to explain a few things when he wakes. According to Lopez he had a white glow around him when he was shot. Ok thanks." He put the scroll up. "Time for us to head back to the school. We will have an airship pick us up."

"Thank fucking god the man in charge is very understanding."

 **To be continued...**


	7. The teams

**Unknown...**

 _Where an i?_ Thought Violet. He was in a snowbanked area. As he stood up he nodiced a rose eched in the snow, and in the middle of it, was someone he didnt recognize at first. as he moved torward her, he recognized who it was.

"Ruby! are you ok?" he said as he checked her pulse. she was alive. as he stood up, she began to wake, eventually as he helped her up, beowolves began to swarm them.

"Violet?" said Ruby. He pulled his sword out and began to slice at the Grimm. Each hit only brought more. eventually Ruby was struck down. when he saw what had happened, he froze, his eyes then lit up an iluminous gold color as he began to scream.

 **Beacon**...

"So how is he Doc?" asked Wash as they waited in the infirmary.

"Physically he's fine but mentally, acording to the girl, he is a scrambled egg." said Doc. "although I would make him alot worse..." added O'mally.

"no, i just want to know when he wakes up..." Said Wash. As he said that, Violet becan to wake up. When he opened his eyes however, they where glowing. he sat straight up and yelled as if he had been hit in the chest with a lazer.

"Ruby! Oh my god what happened?! Where the hell am I?! Why are we here?! Son of a bitch! Who the hell is running this army?!" said Violet rappidly. His breathing began to slow as he realized what's going on. "Oh my god... I'm... Where is my necklace Wash?" He said as his eyes began to die down.

"Someone is in trouble..." Said Doc and O'mally with a split voice.

"Ok..." He said as he pulled out a necklace with a rose top pendant. The necklace shined with gold. He handed the necklace to Violet. As he examined it, he noticed some markings. He took a close look at them and his serious expression went to shocked.

"My god... Ruby is..." He was hesitant.

"I'm who?" Said Ruby as she came into the room. Yang was with her as well.

"An unbelievable little girl who fights like a king." He said, not about to say what he saw.

"Thanks! Hey when your up, Ozpin is gathering the students to form our teams." She said.

"Yeah and from my understanding, all teams have the chance of having a fifth member." Added Yang.

"Don't worry, I'll make it." Said Violet with confidence.

"K, see ya later." Said Ruby. Her and Yang take their leave and Tucker comes in with Simmons.

"What is Ruby really?" Said Tucker as he shut the door when they where out of ear shot.

"Yeah, you kept mumbling about roses in your sleep." Said Simmons taking a seat.

"Someone's screwed." Said O'mally.

Violet sighs. "Promise to not take this out on Maine..." They all nod. "Back when I first collapsed last night and Maine wanted to talk..."

 **Beacon: after the first incident.**

Maine and Violet where outside sitting on a bench. Maine had his scroll out so that he could talk.

"You aren't a normal kid." said the computerized voice.

"I have a tail, Maine." Said Violet.

"I mean we didn't find you in a destroyed town like we said we did."

"What?"

"This..." Maine waves his arm in front of him. "This is your true home."

"How... How is this my home?"

"When project freelancer was first formed, they wanted to test some equipment in the form of teleporters. When they hired me, I was the one to test the devices. They sent me to a remote planet from a far off galaxy to bring back proof of other living humans. What I saw, and the faunes... I knew my family would get lots of money to keep them going if I brought one back, so one day, a man I had been watching had left his home with a little girl, about three. When I broke in, I left no trace."

He stops to see that Violet is starting to drop tears, but he wouldn't cry. He then gets up, looks at Maine, and says "it wasn't your fault for caring for your family..." He looks to the shattered moon. "It was the directors..." He then looked at the school." And I'm glad he's gone..." He then starts to walk towards the school to go to sleep and comprehend what had happened, leaving Maine to his thoughts.

 _If that girl is his sister... Then where does he truly belong?_ Thought Maine.

 **Back to the student dorm.**

"And this all happened before the Alpha was given to him..." Finished Violet. The rest of the Reds and Blues as well as Jaune, Blake, Norah, Pyrrah, Weiss, and Ren came in to hear it, along with Jones and Lopez. He was sitting on the edge of the bed looking out the window. He then looks at them suddenly making them uncomfortable. "What ever you do, don't tell anyone else that they are from another world..." Directing that torwards the students. "And never, and I mean NEVER, tell Ruby and Yang the truth..." Directing that torwards everyone.

They all start to take their leave one by one torwards the meeting point till it's just Maine and Wash. "If I only knew earlier, I would have never let them do that to you." Maine does a low growl. "I know... I just hope he makes the right choice." And with that they leave.

 **Auditorium.**

The teams ended up as normal and next it was the Reds then the Blues.

"Team BLUE." Ozpins voice rang out. "Washington, Felix, Lavernious Tucker, Michael Caboose, and Jones Marinez." They where all lined up in order. "Lead by, Washington." There is applause and they step down to the crowd. The Reds then step up, sarge all above himself. "Team RED. Sarge, Dic Simmons, Dexter Griff, Franklin Donut, and Lopez. Lead by, Sarge." There are more applause. "Thank you, sir." said Sarge. They step down.

"Time to try out that mod buddy." Said Violet to Maine. They, unknowingly became partners while running from the Deathstalker. They are called and they stepped up. "Violet Rose, and Maine." He paused... "Neither of you took a relic, but instead helped fellow students in need, despite all that you faced. So I will give you two a choice." The crowd is quiet. "The four teams you worked with during initiation, you may pick between those four." He waves to the board where the team names RWBY, BLUE, JNPR, and RED appear. They both look and nod at eachother. "We chose all of them." Said Maine in a full man's voice. The team choice shocked all of them but hearing Maine speak scared the Reds and Blues even more.

"I must ask, why all of them?" Said Ozpin.

"The world revolves around people you can trust and if we learned anything in that forest," started Violet. "You need to be apart of something bigger, to make a true difference." Maine finished. Everyone was in awe at this statement.

"Very well then, you both may be apart of all four of those teams. But a word of caution." Oz said. "Not everyone is made to handle four teams."

"What?" Said Violet, confused at this statement.

"You both are in charge of those teams, but only when absolutely necessary. Any other time, it will be the team leader in charge." Said Oz. They both nod. "Well then, I guess we will finish this meeting." He says. The two step down as Oz gives his closeing statements.

 **Team RWBY's room.**

"Well that was eventful." Said Yang.

"At least they have guts right?" Said Ruby.

"I don't know about that." Said Blake, keeping to her word.

"Well they do seem capable." Added Weiss. All of a sudden the door opens but no ones there.

"What was that?" Said Ruby. All of a sudden, two pillows start floating.

"Is this place haunted?!" Said Yang starting to get panicked. Then Lopez came in to check on them.

"How is everyone doing?" He then notices a shimmer near the floating pillows. "Two invisible idiots are playing a prank on you." He then points to a window where there Maine and Violet are standing on the window still.

"We can turn invisible, but we will respect your privacy." Said Maine, liking the fact that he can act like a normal person again. "Tucker however, you want to watch out for." He apparently said this at the right time because Tucker came in with his helmet off. He had nice Brown hair and Teal eyes with a face you would normally see from a soldier.

"You..." Said Yang. She then began running as Tucker came in doing the same. Maine and Violet jump to avoid getting hit, and Tucker and Yang put their heads out, just for Tucker to say "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!!!" Violet then fuses with Maine and gets his sword out before they hit a tree. He puts the blade in at an angle and begins to spin around it, slowly decreasing in speed till they hit the ground.

"Well that was fun." Said Violet as they defused.

"Agreed." Said Maine.

 **To be continued...**

 **Note to viewers: I am warning you, I am in school now so if I don't get these out fast enough or they really suck, you can guess why. Also, if you do know where I'm going with this, don't spoil it for everyone ok? Really appreciated;)**

 **-Dazi G.**


	8. 16v2 with a lazer and medic

**Act Three: Back to school.**

 **Beacon: Ports room. 8:52 am.**

The Reds and Blues where all in class with their armor off, except for Caboose who keeps mistaking his helmet for his face. Tucker had brown hair with a five o'clock shadow. Felix **(please refer to season 14)**. Grif had greasy grey hair with a chubby face. Simmons had a piece of metal over his left chin and dark brown hair. Donut had 'light-ish red' hair with a baby face. Sarge had full red hair and a Sargent style face. Lopez kept his armor on. Jones had white hair, a business man face, and blue eyes. Maine was bald with markings on his head and amber eyes. The soldiers, except for Wash, Felix, Maine, and Jones, all have eye colors matching their armor funny enough.

"So when are the others suppose to show up?" Said Tucker.

"I don't even know..." Said Grif.

"I'll check on them." Said Maine. He pulled out his scroll.

"That would be good." Said Jones. "With what I've been through, they need to be prepared."

"Indeed." Said Maine with a scroll next to his ear.

"Ok that still freaks me out." Said Simmons.

"Where are the pretty ladies?" Asked Caboose.

"Don't forget the others." Said Wash.

Maine growled signaling them to be quiet. "Ahem* miss Rose? What have you and your team been doing? Why the hell is Violet tied up in your teams closet?!" The soldiers get concerned for Violet. "Let him go, and come to class. What? It's 8:55. Class starts at 9." Maine can hear a click. About two minutes later, there is a flash of roses as Violet comes in with a school uniform and 8 different colored bands on his arm. "Sorry are we late?" He says. He then defuses to reveal 8 students in uniform. "Sorry..." Said Ruby.

"DDIA You four." Said Maine. With that, class began. For the majority of class, it was Port and his "amazing" stories, although it got ineresting during the demonstration when Weiss took on a warthog (not to be confused with the vehicle). Ruby tried to help but was shot down. "This is AWESOME!" Yelled Caboose as these things all happened.

The pig had been killed and Port had congratulated Weiss. The bell rang and all of them prepared to head to their next class, Arena. "Well that was... Ineresting." Said Violet. "Agreed." Said Wash. Weiss and Ruby went elsewhere while everyone else went to their class. As they enter the arena, they are met by Glynda. "Hello, would you all be interested in helping with class today? Being soldiers, I'm shure it shouldn't be a problem." She said to them.

"It wouldn't. And I'm shure they can use the exercise." Said Washington as he pointed to Grif.

"And, ma'am, I would like to help them." Said Violet

"That would be fine for today." She said. With that, they walked down to the arena and waited for class to start. During this time, Violet's 'unit' came in, even Weiss and Runy came in. "I think I'll take charge for you guys, I have a point to prove." He said. Wash nods in agreement. The bell rang and Wash began to talk.

"Hello everyone." He said. "I am agent Washington, and today, the teacher has asked us to lead the class for today. Any questions?" A student, Cardin, raised his hand.

"Why should we lissen to old people? That red head looks like he's in the military." He said.

"Except for our purple friend, we all are. But we have a Dept to pay." He said with hostility. "Ok then. Violet has a plan for us to follow for today and I believe him when he says he has a plan." Violet then takes the floor.

"Ok, so who knows what teamwork truly is?" He asked. No one raised their hand. "Ok then. Teamwork is being able to work together without problem and work effectively, like cogs on a clock. Maine and I, will be fighting my four teams to show you all what teamwork really means." The students all mutter within the stands. Teams RWBY and JNPR stand up and head to the lockers with RED and BLUE. About three minutes later, they come out in full armor and weapons. Violet and Maine then click a button on their chests and their armor fully extends over their body.

"So the lesson is teamwork." He said. "You may not comunicate in anyway with eachother, if you do..." He points to the stands where doc is with a spartan lazer. "O'mally has an instant trigger lazer cannon that will obliterate anyone that it touches. This will teach you the importance of teamwork to begin with. If you beat us, then you proved me wrong. Try to use your oun judgement to determine how to work together." They all nod, but Violet could tell that they where very nervous.

"Ready?" Asked Maine. They nod.

"Begin!" Yelled Violet. The students charge them while the soldiers just fire their guns. Before the students made contact however, Maine activated his shield and fractured it which sent them back. Violet then fuses with Maine, causing him to have Maine's armor but purple, pulled his sword, and began to charge the students and soldiers. They all begin to fire at him, but he disappears. "Where'd he go?" Said Felix. Violet then appears next to him just barley in the air and makes contact with his helmet. Felixis ent flying, Violet then turns to yang and maneuvers around a fist to kick her knee in. He then grabbed her face and forced her into the ground. The cracks and crater left behind where deep.

"Who's next?" Said Violet as they re-surounded them. Ruby then decided to use her semblance. "Nope." He then used the TDD (Temporal Distortion Device). Everyone was frozen around him. _So this is what it's like..._ Thought Violet. _Yep. Hey lets troll them._ Said Maine. Violet then pulled out a sharpie, and doodled on Ruby's arm and Washingtons helmet. He then links his hands in a fist and force them into her head. The distortion stops and she ended up lodged in the wall. Sarge and Ren then charge, Violet goes to fist Ren and misses. Ren then fires rounds into his back, and when Violet turns, sarge fires into the back of his helmet.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS ON MY HELMET?!" Hollered Wash.

"Blue tard." Violet cracks his knuckles and faces Sarge. "Uh oh..." He then grabs Sarge. Sarge fires and misses while Violet uses him as a body shield. He uses thrusters to where they're all facing him, with sarge as a shield. They all shoot at Sarge. He basically got owned. Violet forces him to the ground, takes his shotgun and turned invisible. "Not again..." Said Wash. Blake and Weiss back up to eachother then hit something. They turn to see a four feet wide hole in between them. That's when they each felt a hand on the back of their head. Violet turned visible to knock their heads together, fist Weiss in the stomach, high kick Blake in the face, and Grab Weiss by the arms to swing her into Blake and Norah who was trying to charge them. The soldiers, Ren and Pyrrah start firing but are met with a quick bubble.

"Ok I think I've made my point." Said Violet. The buzzer goes and the timer stops. "You all did horribly... So all the horribly beaten will leave the stadium: Team RWBY, Felix, Sarge, and Caboose, due to reasons with Caboose, and now all of you may work as a team to defeat us." They don't look easy. "And... You may use O'mally as an ordnance package." They lighten up a bit.

"This will be fun!" Hollared O'mally from the stands.

"As soon as the shield lowers, you may begin." Said Maine as they defused into two separate soldiers. They nod.

"Begin!" Says Maine. They both turn invisible and lower the bubble. Wash and Jaune are on high alert while the others wait for orders. "Stay in formation. Look for a shimmer." Said Wash. Simmons starts firing at Maine who appeared from thin air. "Doc!" They can hear a lazer being fired at Maine and the behemoth falls. He still had some aura so that's good.

"Where is that purple bastard?" Said Tucker.

"Just keep your eyes open." Said Ren. Violet then decided to charge at them but Pyrrah had better plans and used her semblance to hold him down in one spot. "What?" Said Violet, not moving.

"Everyone, get ready to fire." Said Pyrrah. They all have their guns pointed at Violet but the scary part was the massive fucking lazer they could use.

"Uh guys... Do any of you have a hand on your shoulder?" Said Grif. They all look at him. He is then lifted up and starts to be swung like a wrecking ball. "What... The... fuuuuuuuuuuuuck?" He is then thrown into Pyrrah and Violet is released to be met with a lazer. He is sent back and wouldn't get up. Not even his tail was moving.

"Violet?" Said Donut getting concerned, as was everyone else. They all go to him and Wash checks his pulse. "He's... Fine?" Said Wash. Violet began to stir. "Wash?" He moaned. They all lean in. "Your all assholes." He said. The hologram then faded to reveal several rigged explosive dust vials and Maine's bubble generator. The generator activated trapping them with a highly explosive package. They start beeping till... "Son of a bitch..." Said Simmons. The explosives go off and all there auras go into the red. The buzzer sounds, and Doc comes down to get them. The shield falls and they are all either dazed or unconscious.

"What..." Said Tucker. "The hell... Was that?"

"Simple." Started Maine. "You would have bested us, if you did know this trick."

"I believe that does it for us." Said Violet.

"Agreed!" Holared Jones from the stands.

 **To be continued...**


	9. Locus Pokus

**Beacon: "Dr. Oobleck's" class. 2 hours later.**

Everyone was in the infirmary except for Maine, Violet, and Jones. After what happened, the entire school was in shock that a 15 year old and an EX military soldier could beat 16 others in a simple tournament style fight. What was even scarier is that Violet could fuse with others to increase his power. _If they really are my sisters, then did I hurt my family? Did I... scar them?_ Thought Violet. He then realized Oobleck looking at him.

"Mr. Rose, you seem distracted." Said Oobleck speeding over. "May I ask what the problem is?"

"Sorry sir," said Violet. "I just have some thoughts on my mind..." He stops for a second. "...That I would like to discuss after class." Oobleck understands and goes back to teaching class.

"Now!" Started Oobleck. "Can anyone tell me what the greatest semblance of all recorded time is?" No one raised even a finger. "I see... Well then! The greatest semblance 'was' a myth but after today's match in the arena, we all shall know the deadliest thing to everyone." Everyone started to look at Maine. "Violet, Maine. Come here please!" He said. They slowly get up and walk over to Oobleck. "Now the most dangerous semblance is one that can steal, or in this case, borrow others semblance. Violet has something called palmerization. When this is used correctly, you can make a one man army quite literal..." Violet demonstrated this by fusing with Maine again. "... Or you can turn a team into an absolute weapon of mass destruction." They defuse and go back to their seats. "Moving on!" Said Oobleck. And for the rest of class, they just sat and watched. At some point, he spoke so fast that no one could hear him.

"So your telling me Mr. Oobleck, that when the great wars happened, the ruins left behind where taken by the Grimm, of who took people to feast on them. When we reclaimed some of them, many had died from the Grimm and now we are fighting to retake all of the ancient ruins." Said Caboose from behind a student. Everyone was in awe at how he understood that.

"What?" Said Violet and Maine.

 **Infirmary.**

"Oh god he's tough." Said Wash.

"My money is on META." Said sarge.

"Who's META?" Asked Yang.

"It's what we call Maine." Said Grif. "Mainly because he was a dick back then."

"Well that's mean." Said Nora.

"You should see him in actual combat." Said Tucker.

"No thanks." Moaned Jaune.

"Can it, all of you!" Said O'mally walking between them making shure they where alright. They where all in medical beds and sarge had bandages all over his body. Aura may protect but it doesn't help with everything, especially versus that many guns.

"Piss off Doc." Said Simmons.

"No, I like him." Said Weiss. "Shure does deal with children really well."

"Aren't you 17?" Said Felix. "We're all over 30."

"You still act like children though." Said Blake.

"Excuse me?" Said Wash.

"I'm 47 years old missy!" Mumbled Sarge through his full body bandage.

"Not you Washington." Said Ruby.

"Now these are what the old days where like." Tucker started. "We would just stand around and talk about bullshit life mysteries."

"I still wonder why we're here." Said Grif.

"How could you 'stand' it?" Said Yang. They all groan and Wash gets a call.

"Quiet! Your on speaker." Said Wash. They all then get quiet.

"So how is everyone?" Violet's voice rang out. Ruby and Yang put thumbs up. Grif shrugs. Tucker says "sore in the neck.". Blake and Felix do nothing. Sarge and Simmons call him a dirtbag. Everyone else says ok.

"Good. I'm with Oobleck and you won't believe what Caboose did." Violet said as he hands the scroll to Oobleck.

"You won't believe what he did." Oobleck said.

"What did he break this time?" Said Tucker sarcastically.

"He broke the record for the worlds hardest math problem." He said. "After I explained what to do, he solved it in less than a minute."

"How-" started Grif.

"I explained very quickly and he completely understood with no problem..." Said Oobleck. "He listens to instructions from me really well. Don't understand why though. Shure as a Nevermore he doesn't lissen to others nearly as well. Even Violet tried and was unable to do so."

No one says a word, especially after the dust incident lastnight that occurred because of Caboose.

 **The Reds dorm with everyone except for Violet. 7:45 pm.**

"... And your shure that your ok?" Said Tucker as he examined Caboose very closely.

"Am I supposed to be?" Said Caboose in his cheery tone.

"That's to be tetermined..." Said Wash as the students just watched.

"What's 22?" Said Simmons.

"Orange banana." Said Caboose.

"Nope. It's just when he's around Oobleck. Whoever the fuck that is..." Said Grif.

"So... What now?" Asked Ren.

"Good question. Can we talk Jones?" Said Wash.

"Uh oh." Said Jones.

 **An hour later.**

"... Freckles brought you to us. Hard to believe." Said Wash. Freckles then appeared in front of them, projecting off of their armor. He still took the form of Prophet.

"He isn't lying. If he was, then how could I be here?" The AI said.

"Freckles?!" Said Caboose.

"Well that explains a lot." Says yang. "Why didn't you tell us?" She said looking at her friends.

"About that..." Started Pyrrah.

"We where going too but then we got hammered." Finished Nora.

"Yeah... That."

"You could have told us in the infirmary!" Said Ruby angerly.

"Enough!" Said Maine. "We're from another world ok? Drop the conversations."

"How did you get a semblance that easily?" Said Simmons.

"I don't know. Determination to find you guys?" Said Jones.

"To be honest, if he didn't convince me, you wouldn't have a handy-bot now." Said Lopez.

"To true my Mexican friend." Said Sarge in a joy happy tone.

"(In Spanish) you racist son of a bitch." Said Lopez.

"You can switch to Spanish still?!" Said Grif and Simmons in harmony.

"(In English) no fucking shit." Said Lopez.

"Nap time!" Yelled Caboose as he fell in his bed. When he hit the bed they all heard snoring.

"Well I guess that's the signal to go to bed." Said Tucker. They all head to their respective dorms and go to bed.

"Hey Wash?" Said Tucker.

"Yeah?" Said Wash.

"Where's Violet?"

 **RWBY's dorm.**

"How did he get up there?"

"No idea."

"Well what do we do?"

"We could just leave him there."

Violet was knocked out on the ground with his hands tied behind his back and a note on his chest plate. On the note it read, _we are coming for them. Tell them, and this "incident" will be the first of many incidents._ - _Locus_.

"Isn't Locus that one mercenary Jones talked about?"

 **To be continued...**


	10. Blackmail?

**The next day...**

"Who can tell me the advantage that faunes had over humans during the war?" Asked Oobleck to the class of about 50 people. No one raised a hand, not even Violet or Blake who knew the answer. Caboose then raised a hand.

"Was it Fur? My dad hunted deer for- IS THAT CHURCH?!" He then pulled out a Zurf pistol and fired it at the corner of the room. The foam darts didn't even make it past the first row of seats. "No, sorry. Thought my friend was here what did you ask?" He said. Some students snicker while Wash and Tucker just face palmed.

"No Caboose. Anyone else?" Said Oobleck. Cardin then flicks a paper football onto Jaune's head.

"Hey!" He said. Oobleck the zooms over to in front of him.

"Mr. Arc finally contributing to class I see! Tell me, what is the answer?"

"This is gana be good." Wispered Grif to Simmons. After Jaune humiliated himself and Pyrrah gave the answer, he asked for Caboose. Caboose walked to the front of the class and stood next to the desk.

"I need you to translate, Michael." Said Oobleck.

"Shure thing Dr. Booblake." Said Caboose. Some kids snicker at this.

"At least he got the doctor part down..." Said Oobleck to the class. He then begins to speak extremely fast as he draws a detailed picture of the four kingdoms.

Caboose clears his throat. "Today we will be learning about the four kingdoms and how each one adapts to their environment as well as the way they run as a result of said environment. With the tournament coming soon, we will need to know how to fight against them. Also, Arc and Winchester, you need to stay after class for a discussion about what's been going on."

Everyone is in awe, and like that the class moves on.

 **The dorms roof. 8:27 pm.**

Jaune was on the roof thinking about what had happened.

"So I'm not the only one, huh?" Said Simmons as he walked to the edge next to Jaune.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jaune.

"Your wondering if you really should be leader. I have the same delema with sarge."

"Wait, really?"

"Yep. And it's all because of blood gulch."

"I still find it hard to see that your from another galaxy. And that your a cyborg."

"Yeah, so why are you up here?"

"I... I don't belong here."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied to get into Beacon."

"It's because of your family, isn't it?"

"My entire family are all wariors. I just wanted to continue what they started."

"Then why not let us help you?"

"Because it's my responsibility!"

"And it's ours as friends to help you in any way we can!" Jaune is taken back by this.

"Just go. I need time to think."

"Yes you do, or the two of you will be on the front papers." Said Cardin as they turned around.

"You have got to be shitting me." Said Simmons.

 **The next day... Again...**

"Today's match will be Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose versus Dic Simmons and Lavernious Tucker." Said Glynda for the 2v2's. As they enter the locker room Simmons starts talking to Jaune.

"So what are we going to do about Cardin?" Wispered Simmons as he got his equipment.

"I don't know. Blackmail?" Jaune wispered back.

"We don't have anything on him."

"What are you talking about?" Said Tucker, showing off his sword to Ruby.

"Nothing!" They both said together. When the match started, Ruby and Tucker went back and fourth while Simmons and Jaune wispered to eachother while basically wrestling. They came up with nothing for getting back at Cardin.

 **Cafeteria. 1:17 pm.**

The four teams, two commanders, and robot where all at one table listening to Jones who was hilarious.

"... So the twins are singing horribly, and Burnie leans next to me and says 'I can't believe I have to hear this shit in stereo' and I'm just standing there with my fingers in my ears begging for mercy!" Everyone laughs histarically. Just then, Jaune and Simmons walk to the table. Simmons was luckily in full armor the night before so Cardin didn't recognize him without it, even with the cybernetics.

"Hey Jaunie boy," Cardin says to Jaune. "Come sit with your best friends, why don't you?" Jaune hesitated but went over to them. Simmons then sits next to yang.

"Cardin has info on me and Jaune and is using it as blackmail to do his dirty work." Said Simmons to everyone. They all look at eachother.

"What info?"

"That we're aliens to this world." Simmons replied.

"And vomit boy?" Asked Yang.

"That's something he needs to share, not me." Said Simmons.

"Well if he knows about us... He's going to have a bad time." Said Violet.

"What?" Said Nora. "Explain?" Added Ren.

"Today is a beautiful day outside." Started Violet, keeping his eyes closed. "Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this, kids like him..." He then opened his eyes to reveal that his left one was glowing blue. "Should be in hell." Everyone is looking at Violet now.

"You just quoted Sans didn't you?" Asked sarge.

"Yes I did, and you can thank Caboose for the eye trick." Confirmed Violet. They all then notice that Caboose is missing.

"How the fuck?" Said Grif.

 **To be continued...**


	11. Revenge

**The red wood forest...**

Glynda took the first years all on a field trip and safely for Simmons, he was wearing a uniform instead of his armor. Jaune wasn't so lucky.

"Hey where is our pal Simmons?" Said Cardin, forcing Jaune to carry all of the stuff.

"No idea. He just... Disappeared." Said Jaune, wheezing for breath. All of the partners split up and begin to do their assignment.

 **SD PoV...**

"So why is Cardin so rude again?" Asked Donut.

"He's a rotten little bastard, that's why." Confirmed Sarge, crouching next to a tree. He picked up a jar and began to fill it.

"What if it's because of abuse?"

"Screw that noise."

 **GSL PoV...**

"Well I guess I won't have to learn Spanish." Said Grif leaning up against a tree.

"What ever fat ass. Help us out." Said Lopez.

"I'm not suppose to be here so the least you can do is help!" Said Simmons.

"Heh. I'm on break." Said Grif. Simmons flips him off while Lopez mutters something in Spanish (you bitch ass mother fucker.).

 **TCJ PoV...**

"Where's Freckles?" Asked Caboose.

"Talking with Glynda." Said Jones.

"Why?" Asked Tucker.

"She had some questions. And Freckles so happens to have recordings of the Crashsite and what happened."

"Yay! Story time!" Says an excited Caboose. He sits on the ground.

 **WF PoV...**

"So what did you do before becoming a mercenary?"

"A lot of bullshit."

"I can relate."

"Caboose?"

"Yep."

 **Team RWBY with Maine...**

"I thought you where mute."

"Violet may be a kid, but he shure can help." Said Maine.

"Except for when he pounded all of our faces in."

"But he's so sweet!"

"Yeah... About that..." Started Maine.

 **Ren, Nora, Pyrrah and Violet...**

"I swear to god if Cardin does something to Jaune..." Stated Violet.

"Don't worry about him. He's a capable leader and can handle himself." Said Pyrrah.

"Although he can sometimes be a pushover." Said Ren. That's when all of Cardin's team except for himself came running shouting "Ursa!"

"That's our cue to run for him!" Said Violet who got his Plasma sword ready. When they get there, they are met with Simmons and Jaune nailing the Ursa. Simmons had brought an AR with him and was firing at the eyes while Jaune came in for a slash. The Ursa almost got Jaune but he raised his shield to block it while Simmons blinded it with the AR. Jaune took its head clean off and Simmons reloads in case of another one coming.

"Don't mess with us again." Said Jaune as he helped Cardin up. Simmons then takes this time to call Cardin a bastard and to never do it again.

"Well that was interesting."

 **6:21. Cafeteria.**

"How?" Asked Tucker, completely speechless.

"Well I guess my semblance is aimbot, I couldn't miss a shot on the Ursa."

"That would make sense." Said Ruby who was no stranger to video game hackers.

"So Jones, you wanted to talk?" Asked Violet. Next thing he knows, Jones grabbed his shoulder and forced a fusion.

"God damn it. What did you need to tell me?" Asked Violet. "Oh... Ok." He then gets up and walks to the courtyard.

"Strange. He seems... Scared for someone." Said a Voice next to Tucker. Everyone heard it though.

"Who's there?" Said Tucker quickly turning around to see nothing.

"I believe we are all going insane." Said Yang.

 **The courtyard. Several minutes later...**

Tucker had come from the cafeteria to look at a white portal. He then takes cover as gunfire comes through it along with Violet. The portal closes after Violet exits it.

"Dude! What the fuck was that?" Asked Tucker.

"Jones's semblance appears to be portals. Both to other dimensions, and locations in ours." Said Violet.

"Wait. To any dimension?"

"I believe so. Why?"

 **An hour later...**

"LET ME GO!" Yelled Tucker as Violet and Jones dragged him through the portal.

"Sorry about him he's a little obsessed." Said Jones.

"LET ME FUCKING GO!!!"

"It's ok. This usually happens on a daily basis." Said a woman with blood red hair.

"I WONT FORGET YOU-" Tucker is cut off by Violet who pistol wipped him in the back of the head.

"Good bye. It was nice to meet you." Said Violet. The portal then closes when they get all the way out. They are panting from dragging Tucker.

"I am never going there again..."

"Agreed"

 **Blue's dorm...**

The Reds got into it again and they where trying to sleep to gunfire galore.

"I bet 20 lien that RWBY doesn't have to deal with this." Said Felix starting to get annoyed as hell.

"I'll take those odds." Said Wash.

"Cookies!" Yelled Caboose in his sleep.

 **RWBY's dorm.**

Norah had too much sugar and now she was a ticking time bomb that the rest of JNPR needed to deal with.

"I bet the Blues don't have to deal with this..." Said Yang. Violet was pulled into their room right before the chaos hit.

"You'd be surprised." He said as he baracaded the door.

"So why where you coming here?" Asked Blake.

"Maine and I where going to ask to switch to yours and JNPR's dorms since he almost killed Sarge lastnight. Also seeing as how Nora is... Hyper... He figured it would be a good idea so that he could control her temper." He said. That's when they hear a loud thump on their door and then they hear growling.

"Ok... That I can understand. But why us?" Asked Weiss.

"Caboose... That's all I'm gana say." He confirmed.

"How are you going to sleep in here if we don't have the room?" Asked Ruby. He stops to realize the only place left is...

"The floor..."

 **The next day. Reds dorm.**

Grif took several shots so he was in a massive state of panic all night, so he didn't even sleep at all. Sarge awoke and pulled out something from beneath his pillow, walked over to Grif, and pushed the button right next to his ear. The loud noise caused Grif to jump into the ceiling and fall face first into the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Yelled Grif as he rolled over.

"A wake up call, numbnuts."

"But why?!"

"Morning sir!" Said Simmons as he got up.

"Disabling sleep mode." Said Lopez who stands up while sleeping. **(The best way to explain Lopez sleeping is like computers sleep mode. He never truly shuts off unless required. This also explains earlier in the series, if you look.)**

"Morning sarge." Said Donut as he got up.

"Well my teams all awake!" Said Sarge. He sniffs. "Even in a new world, they still know what orders I would say."

"Don't get cocky Sarge." Said Tucker as he, Jones, and Violet all come in with team RWBY. "After all, these assholes took me away from the one person I would be happy with." Directing that torwards Violet and Jones.

"Not happening." Said Jones.

"What do you want, Blue?" Said Sarge. He then realized that Simmons jumped out the window. Sarge runs to the window. "You insubordinate bastard!" He yelled. Jones then sticks his hand out the window and Simmons comes through a portal on the ceiling.

"Damn it! I get nervous around girls and you know that!" Said Simmons.

"So... Are you ready to go shopping guys?" Asked Violet.

"Shure. As long as I get away from him." Said Grif pointing to sarge.

"We are all going as teams Grif." Said Yang.

"Fuck you bitch! He makes me suffer every single night ever since I joined the military! You are fucking nuts if I'm going with him!" Said Grif. Everyone stops and looks at Grif, Yang especially who's eyes went red.

"And people say that I'm gay." Said Donut in a sarcastic tone. Everyone slowly leaves the room except for Grif and Yang and when they shut the door, they can hear shotguns being fired and Grif screaming for mercy.

"That escalated quickly." Said Ruby.

"No shit..." Said Tucker.

"Wonder what got into him." Said Jones.

"Probably Sarge." Said Blake.

"Well, since JNPR and Maine are down, I asked Maine for his sizes and now I know what to get him." Said Violet.

"Where's Mr. Washington?" Asked Weiss.

"Trying to find Caboose before he detonates something in the school." Said Felix from behind them.

"Makes sense. Should we get going?" Said Blake. There is then a shotgun blast, shattering glass, and a screaming Grif. Yang then opens the door.

"Let's go." She said in a hostile tone.

"No arguing here." Said Tucker.

 **To be continued...**


	12. The grim reaper

**Vale. Two and a half hours after leaving Beacon...**

"Welcome to vale." Said Violet as he showed the soldiers around the town. Jones and Lopez stayed behind to do armor maintenance so all of them had uniforms on. He picks up his scroll. "Huh. Yeah Doc? Shit, let him know to stay still and breathe slowly. Med should be on its way. Thanks for letting me know Doc." He hung up. "Someone got pinned in a wall and it completely collapsed on him."

"That's mental." Said Donut.

"Yeah, the shops are by the docks. We should start to head there." They head to the docs and they all smell the fish.

"God it smells like Grif..." Said Sarge as he plugged his nose.

"I'm right here jackass." Said Grif.

"How did Yang not kill you?" Asked Felix.

"Stop that faunes!" Said a man in the distance. A man with a tail and unbuttoned white top came running through the soldiers. They start to chase him until they run into team RWBY and have to stop because Grif collapsed.

"Ah, son of a... Damn." Was all that Tucker could make out.

"Wash, go take them to this shop for clothes." Said Violet. He then handed Wash a wallet and a piece of paper with Maines sizes and the shop location.

"Why?" Asked Wash as he looked at the paper.

"If tensions rise between them even more then they have already," said Violet pointing to Weiss and Blake who where starting to go at eachother. "... I need to defuse it before it turns into a, how do you say... Twins fight."

"Agreed..." Said Wash as he remembered the Dakodas. He takes the rest of them and Violet stays in case of problems that might occur.

 **39 minutes later...**

"This is so cute!" Said Caboose as he held up a white shirt that said 'cats are my friends' with a cat and child playing together. He picked tan cargo shorts and a pair of light up sneakers. "I love cats. They remind me of freckles.".

"I don't remember cats trying to kill me." Said Grif. He had a black shirt that said in orange, 'I'm on break' witha pair of jeans and what looked like Nike's. Considering how fat he is, the shirt was super-sized. "That and they usually don't have guns.".

"Don't forget that Violet kicked our asses." Said Simmons. He got a green polo with a black baseball cap, cargos and sneakers.

"Oh god don't remind me." Said Tucker. He picked a black hoodie with a tank top, jeans, and black sneakers. He made shure the hoodie had pockets for his sword.

"And considering that my team almost killed me..." Said Sarge. He had camouflage pants, military boots, and a tank top. He also had a dog tag with his rank, name (as if), and cereal number. "I'm still a little pissed.".

"Stop bitching." Muttered Felix. He found clothing similar to his old merc outfit (from season 14).

"Hey Wash, wad y'all think?" Asked Donut. He had fully black formal wear with a fedora hat and cane.

"It suits you." Said Wash. He took a t-shirt that had red on one side, blue on the other, and in grey words, 'split down the middle'. He also took jeans but preferred to keep the boots he already had. "You think Maine will like the clothes we got him?" Wash asked as they all started to head torwards the rest of the shops.

"Hell if I know. He tried to kill us." Said Simmons.

"He will love them! Or we will make him!" Said Caboose, still holding his tee.

"Anyone else hungry?" Asked Tucker as they passed some shops.

"I like the way you think, Tucker." Said Grif.

"Man it's been ages since you said that." Said Tucker, remembering the dig site with all the aliens.

"Ok then. Where to?" Asked Felix. They ended up going to a place called...

"Grilbies? God this place and undertale are driving me nuts." Felix said regretting his earlier comment.

"Just ignore it and find a menu." Said Grif. God was everyone hungry. Tucker had some pizza, Caboose had a junior burger, Simmons took a shake, Wash ordered a salad, sarge had brought an MRE, Grif 'tried' to order everything, Donut... The fuck did he order... And Felix had fries. They all sat with their partners except for Wash who's partner needed to make a call. To whom was not said.

 **TC PoV.**

"So Caboose, what do you think of your new friends?"

"That yellow one that Grif called a bitch?"

"Her name is Yang Caboose."

"She scares me."

"Yeah, what about the others?"

"I like the cat person."

"Besides Violet."

"I didn't mean him! Stupid Tucker."

"Then who... Did you mean?

 **SD PoV.**

"This is not right Donut."

"What isn't sarge?"

"First, you in that hat. Second, I don't trust those kids we work with?"

"Why don't you trust them?"

"On the first day, they tied up our CO (commanding officer) and put him in a closet!"

"That was a mistake!"

"How?!"

"Tucker was pissed at him and snuck his tied up body into their closet."

"Makes some sense I guess..."

 **SG PoV.**

"Fat ass."

"Kiss ass."

"Same old, same old?"

"Indeed."

"I got cards."

"Your on!"

 **Wash PoV.**

 _How the hell did Nebraska get so much money?_ Was one of the many questions that Wash had at the moment. _Who is Felix even talking too?_ He then looked at his friends. _Ya know what? I don't care. If they're happy, I'm happy._ Wash grew a small smile at this thought.

 **Several hours later at Beacon.**

"Can you even take of that armor?" Asked Jones as he finished with Grif's massive armor.

"I could but then I'd basically be one of those damned endo things." Replied Lopez as he finished Tucker's armor.

"From FNAF?"

"Basically yes, but not as messed up." That's when they heard a door slam open.

"Blake..." Said Ruby as she went torwards the door.

"Just let her go." Said Yang, putting a hand on her sisters shoulder.

"The Hell just happened?" Said Jones as him and Lopez came out into the hall.

"Ice queen just ran Blake out. And I'm more than pissed as well." Said Violet as he got into the hallway, his body language reading pissed the fuck off. "I'm going to find her."

"The police could help with that." Said Weiss with a sarcastic tone.

"No, they won't." Said Violet as he began walking down the hall.

"You know who she is, Nebraska." Said Weiss. This caused Violet to stop. "Like all animals, she needs to be put down!"

"Take. That. Back. Now." Said Violet, getting more and more violent.

"Your not my true leader." She said in retaliation.

"Now."

"No wonder your so stubborn. Your hore of a mom-" she then faced the Shinigami, Violet's blade, and she is sent to a state of panic as it was gold, as well as Violets eyes which where glowing the same color.

"You will learn," Violet said with a low and sinister voice. "... I can be your best ally," The sword and his eyes started to glow black instead of gold. "... or your worst nightmare." He then realized what he was doing and retracted the sword. His eyes came back to their normal golden color. "I... Shit." He then began to deeply worry for Weisses sanity. "Computer, activate protocol 7267." His left eye then began to glow blue and in a flash of black, he disappeared without a trace.

"Did he just go Sans on us?" Asked Tucker as he came up the hallway to see a shaking girl and four others. "Fuck. Wash! Come here now!" The two then run to them and start to guide Weiss to her room. "The hell happened to her?!"

"Maine warned us..." Said Weiss in a shaky tone. "And I didn't believe him..."

"'Beware the eyes of gold, for they are the key to life and death'. He is the grim reaper in living form." Said Lopez.

 **Air pad.**

"God damn it!" Said Violet as he swung his blade hard enough causing it to trail off. He then stopped and took heavy breaths. He then realized that Blake and a certain indivisual where behind him. "I... We need to go." He then stood straight up and began to walk.

"Names Sun by the way." Said the monkey faunes.

"Whatever..."

"What happened?" Asked Blake.

"She pushed me to the edge." Said Violet turning his head to where they only saw one gold glowing eye. "And she paid the price."

 **To be concluded...**

 **Note: usually when I say concluded... It means something special is about to happen... You'll see...**


	13. It grew on me

"So that's why you hid yourself among others." Said Violet. Him, Blake and Sun where all siting at a cafe table discussing what had happened last night and why. "The same reason I hid my 'other' semblance."

"Aren't you discouraged at Beacon?" Asked Sun as he took a sip of coffee.

"We all are. Even if we don't know it." Violet turns to spot Simmons ordering a drink. He was in his new clothes so Violet almost didn't notice him. "Shit, grab my hand now!" He wispered as he put his hand on the table. They look at each other and take his hand. There is a small flash (that Simmons didn't notice) and in Violets place was a fully cloaked person. Simmons then came over with a cup and sat down across from the hooded person.

"Hey, have you seen a kid? About 15?" Asked Simmons, who then took a picture and gave it to the man.

"No." Said Violet through a voice mod. "Although that weapon... I saw it on the other side of town on the ground. I planned to give it to Ozpin and see if he knew who's it was, but since your here, maby you could give it to its rightful owner." He then handed Simmons 'Shinigami'.

" _What are you doing?"_ Said Blake.

 _"Throwing him off our trail."_ Thought Violet.

"What about a girl with a black bow?" Asked Simmons.

"Age?" Asked Violet.

"About 17."

"You just missed her."

"Damn. Here's my number, please let me know if you see them again." He then handed them a piece of paper.

"Shure thing Dic." Said Violet as he looked at the paper which had a number and name.

"Please, Simmons will suffice. Your name?" Violet lifted his hood to reveal cat ears, blonde hair, and purple eyes.

"Sun."

" _Really dude?"_ Said Sun.

 _"He doesn't know you, ok? I panicked!"_ Thought Violet.

"Thank you and goodbye." With that, Simmons took his leave and left them to their thoughts.

" _We need to go now!"_ Said Blake.

" _Agreed!"_ Said Sun.

"Computer. Protocol 7267. Escape mode." Violet wispered. He then vanished in a tenth of a second.

 **Outside the shop.**

"Sarge, I might know where they went." Said Simmons on the scroll.

"Good. I found one of Violets projects and I think you might like it." Said Sarge through the receiver.

"What project?"

"It has a 50 caliber chaingun on the back."

"Shotgun!" Grif said from behind Sarge.

"Shot- Damn it!"

"Shotguns lap!" Said Donut from behind Grif.

"Oh hell no!" Said Grif. That's when Simmons heard a click.

"That's what you get fat ass." Muttered Simmons.

 **A couple blocks over.**

"Damn cats!" Said Felix starting to get frustrated.

"Calm down Felix, we don't need a riot." Said Yang. RWBY, along with Felix and Caboose where looking for their friends.

"Here kitty kitty..." Said Caboose. He brought a bag of cat treats... And apparently cookies.

"I hope JNPR isn't having as much trouble." Said Ruby.

"The police could help." Said a Sarcastic Weiss.

"No." Said Felix. That's when he heard Italian music. "Anyone else hear music?" That's when a Warthog came around the corner with Grif driving, Sarge in shotgun, and Donut on the gun. "Duck!" Felix yelled. Apparently Ruby didn't notice as Caboose pushed her out of the way and stopped the warthog. The backend came up and came back down.

"No one hurts pretty ladies!" Yelled Caboose. He had red and white patterns on his arms and shadow claws where his nails should be. The comment however made Ruby gain a small blush and the impact caused Donut to go flying.

"Vehicle disabled, captain Caboose." Said Freckles as he projected himself.

"His semblance turns him into a grim?!" Said Yang at a mode of disbelief.

"Seems so." Said Sarge as if nothing happened.

"Out. Now." Said Felix. When they got out, Felit got in the driver seat and drove off at a significantly slower speed.

"Bastard!" Yelled Grif as Felix drove off.

"Your the one who almost ran me over!" Yelled Ruby.

 **Beacon**. **Student garage.**

"How the hell did he get blueprints to these?!" Said Maine as him, JNPR, Wash, Tucker, Jones and Lopez all looked at the two passenger warthogs. It seemed like one was missing though.

"If I remember correctly, we where trained in vehicle maintenance. We where given the blueprints as a way of plans for how to fit them." Said Wash.

"How did Ozpin not know about this?" Asked Jaune as he observed the one marked 'ALPHA'. Each warthog had a driver, passenger, and six seats in the back where the gun old go.

"No idea. These where used in the war as civilian evac." Said Tucker.

"War?" Asked Nora as she observed 'BETA' which was identical to 'ALPHA'.

"Humanity versus the covenant. The reason project Freelancer was formed to begin with." Maine concluded.

"That's rough." Said Ren as he took shotgun.

"It was. Let's go." Said Wash. Tucker and Lopez took driver while everyone else just got in. They start the jeeps and begin to drive torwards vale to look for the reaper.

 **The docs. Several hours later.**

"What is... What is he doing here?" Asked Violet with quite a lot of disbelief.

"This makes no sense, the white fang would never ally themselves with a human." Said Blake with as much disbelief.

"Who is he?" Asked Sun.

"Roman Torchwick. The damn bastard that found me..." Said Violet as he remembered...

 **7 years ago. The Emerald forest.**

Roman had been scouting the forest for Grimm and had heard crying of some kind. "Who's there?" He said. He then began to head torwards the sound of tears. "It's ok. No one is hear to hurt you." He then turned past a tree to see a small kid crying. When he looked around, he saw bullet holes as well as two dead Grimm. Roman went up to the kid and the kid recoiled. "It's ok. I'm here to help." The kid let loose a bit. "My name is Roman, I'm a good guy. What's yours?"

"V-Violet." He said as he gripped his right arm.

"Can I help?" Roman asked as he stretched his arm out. Violet grabbed his hand with his left arm then Roman realized why the kid was crying. "It's ok. We can fit that."

 **Present day.**

"He took care of me, and I have this as a reminder." Said Violet, who took off a glove on his right arm to reveal that it's all metal. "His devotion for faunes only got worse as the years went by..."

 **Beacon. 6 years ago.**

"Leave him alone!" Roman yelled as two human adults tried to beat up Violet.

"Make us!" Yelled one of them as he pushed Roman to the ground. "You need a lesson on what happens to 'their' protectors." He then proceeded to get kicked in the abdomen. That's when Violets eyes glowed gold and he used his prosthetic to punch the man in the face, then backslap him so hard that he became unconscious.

"I'm out of here!" Yelled the other one. Violet then helped Roman up.

"You shouldn't of done that. After all, humans are the worst. They will beat up kids like you just for their amusement." Said Roman as if he considered himself non-human.

 **Present day.**

"Time for him to remember who he really is." Said Violet. That's when Blake took her chance and held Roman at blade point. After they had their confrontation, things got hectic. After about four minutes however they all stopped because of someone playing music and hearing a car.

"What is that?" Asked Roman as they all stopped fighting and heard it.

"Move!" Yelled Violet as a warthog with the Reds came through a crate and began to fire at everyone.

"Suck it Whites!" Yelled Simmons as he concentrated fire on the white fang. That's when two more jeeps without turrets came through with everyone but Ruby in them.

"Get them!" Yelled Wash as everyone got out of the jeeps and began to either run or shoot at the white fang. That's when Violet took off and grabbed all of JNPR and fused. He then charged at a group of white fang and began to hack and slash at them. The Reds drove into a group of them, Caboose went Mr.Rage, The other soldiers took cover and took shots at the enemy. Everyone else made quite a lot of damage.

"Enough!" Violet yelled as he defused. When he did so, he had a black cloak with gold detail, his eyes where lit up, and his sword was gold when Simmons threw it back to him. When it extended, the blade was gold as well and he had a sniper rifle in his other hand. He then jumped high into the air, fired highly accurate shots into the group, and when he landed moved extremely fast to eliminate the threat.

"Hey!" Ruby yelled from atop a container. That's when Roman fired at her and a different girl came down. Blades extended from the girls back and she chopped at two enemies before two bullheads came in and began to fire at all of them.

"Take cover!" Yelled Jaune. Caboose of course didn't understand and just stood there.

"Damn it Caboose!" Yelled Violet as he fused with him. "Maximum armor!" His suit then fully expanded to where he looked like an ordinary soldier to the Reds and Blues. That is when he took all the fire and then collapsed to the ground. That's when they all notice what the new girl was doing because she fired two green lasers at the warships. Violet was then dragged to safety by Tucker.

"There's another one!" Hollared Grif. Simmons then fired at the incoming ship which picked Roman up and flew off.

"That's right! You better run you son of a bitch!" Yelled Sarge as he stood on the warthogs roof holding the Spartain Lazer. "It ain't firing."

"I wonder why Sarge." Said Grif. That's when Ruby ran over to join them.

"Let's just go before someone dies." Said Pyrrah as she looked at everyone's injuries.

"It's too late for you." Said a mysterious voice.

"You!" Yelled Felix. That's when a grenade is dropped and they all split. A second grenade is dropped and half the group is gone.

"Come with me now and I only kill the mercenary." Said Locus as he reappeared.

"Fuck you bastard!" Yelled Jones as he formed a portal underneath them and the rest of them dissapeared without a trace...

"You may live to fight another day, but you won't survive the coming storm." Said Locus as he pulled out another portal grenade.

 **Chorus... Unknown location...**

Tucker rested on a bed with is helmet off with Felix and Kimball standing next to him. Tucker then began to stir, that's when shit went down outside.

"If we are where I think we are you'll all need these." Said Violet as he handed Jaune, Blake, Nora, and Weiss the skin suits and then prepared the armor he set up. "These people won't hesitate to kill kids and after seeing some of their weapons you'll need the armor."

"How are we supposed to put these on?" Asked Weiss.

"I don't really know!" Said Violet in defense. His armor expanded over his clothes so he really didn't, that and he already had full armor on. There is then an explosion. "Damn it Caboose! I said no tanks!" Yelled Violet. He the got up and ran to the explosions.

"Although I believe we can help." Said Kimball as she and Felix came up to them.

"Pipsqueak your with me." Said Felix as he pointed at Jaune.

"Wait. What?" Asked Jaune. Felix then leaned in.

"They will kill you if you see them get dressed." Felix wispered.

"Right..." With that, they split up to get armored up.

 **37 minutes later.**

Violet dragged Caboose out of the tank and tied him to a poll for as long as it took for them to disable the auto ignition system. Tucker fully awoke and went to check up with Simmons and Grif. Jones was to stay by Felix till they could get spare armor ready to identify him as friendly. They are all then called to the command center.

"What's needed?" Asked Tucker as he, Simmons, Caboose, Grif and Violet walked up to be meeted by five soldiers, Felix and Kimball.

"The kids are now official Privates, and Jones is now a double agent for the New Republic." Said Kimball. "And now you five must make your team to train and make a formidable force for us."

"Wait, more teams?" Said Violet.

"Indeed but seeing how these four are only kids, you may want to use caution with what you do." Said Felix as he twirled a knife between his fingers. "After all, we can't have them use their conventional weapons and powers or the Feds could clone them and we could have a problem." That's when everyone realized something, each of them where color specific, Jaune had light brown stripes and a pistol (since he never shot a gun before) , Blake had black stripes and a DMR, Nora had pink stripes with a Gravity Hammer and Railgun, Weiss had white stripes and a pistol (same deal with Jaune).

"This suit is tight..." Said Jaune as if he was being choked to death.

"You'll be fine." Simmons said.

"What about you three? Any problems?" Asked Tucker, being serious instead of... Himself.

"Nope."

"All good!"

"Perfect."

"Jaune your a fucking baby, you know that right?" Said Violet.

"I'm not used to this armor and you don't hear me complain." Said Jones sarcastically.

"OKAY!!!" Snapped Felix. "I guess we should get to work then." He then tossed a training sniper rifle at Jaune who caught it and then panicked. "First training exresise is breach and clear of an enemy base. You got fifteen minutes to prepare. Go!" They all then left Felix and Kimball to talk.

"How the hell did seventeen and fifteen year old students from a far off galaxy get caught up in this? And what with the animal features?" Asked Kimball, who really wanted to know what was up.

"Locus tried to take us and they got caught in the middle. I can't blame them. And the animal features just to let you know, that's normal on their planet." Said Felix as he pulled a hard drive from his helmet. He plugged it into the nearby computer and showed Kimball what had happened in the past week.

 **End of volume one. To be continued...**

 **Welcome to Chorus kids! -D**


	14. Caboose

" _static_ All teams this is blue team, check in over. _Static_ "

Goldshow studios presents...

" _static_ Blue team, this is red team. We are in position over. _Static "_

With no affiliation with Rooster Teeth...

" _static_ Safire checking in. We are in position. s _tatic "_

 _" static_ Team Violet reporting in. Ready to move. _static "_

 _" static_ Gold team. Report. What's your status? _static "_

 _" static_ Uh yeah, this is gold team. _static "_

Gold team. What is your status, over?"

"Uh yeah, could we have our name changed to orange team?"

"... What? What difference does it make?!"

"You tell them it makes a big difference bitters!" Grif screamed into his mic. "Because I am orange! I am not gold I am not yellow! I am fucking orange!"

"Simmons, permission to disable Grif's mic." Said Violet. He was elsewhere with Jones.

"Permission granted after the operation." Said Simmons thought the com. "Wait, aren't you also a captain?"

"Fuck you!" Said Grif.

"Shut up Grif! They might hear us!" Said Simmons as he picked the computer lock.

"Kitty!" Said Caboose as the four students came up.

"Be glad your basically a kid." Said Blake as she loaded her DMR.

"Doors opening." Said Simmons, that's when Caboose ran in and began to fire his full clip into another door. He apparently spelled his name with two 'S'.

"Me yelling into a mic and I get snapped at but that happens and everything's fine?!" Said Grif as Simmons began on the other lock.

"Grif! Shut off your damn mic! No one can coordinate with you yelling every five seconds!" Said Violet thought the coms.

"No."

"Doors open." Simmons said again. Caboose then ran in and unloaded a full clip again.

"Captain Grif? We have a visual on the enemy compound." Said Bitters through coms.

"Ugh. How bad is it?" Said Grif.

"On a scale of one to ten, I'd say we're pretty fucked."

"I have a hammer for a reason." Said Nora as she switched to her 'hammer'. They are all sneaking down a hallway, then when they get to an open tunnel, Simmons freaks out when talking to Jenson on the radio.

"Don't tell me you've never talked to a girl before." Said Weiss as she checked her mag.

"I have to agree. What the fuck was that?" Said Grif as he looked at Simmons.

"Yeah for a second you sounded like Caboose." Said Jaune.

"If he's me can I be him?" Asked Caboose.

"So I have a problem talking to girls, big deal." Said Simmons.

"Or church... I miss church." Said Caboose.

"It is! Expecially when you work with them on a daily basis!" Said Grif. "Everyone get ready! We're going on my mark!" He then began to count down as the seven of them prepared for a fight. They all run out to be met by a group of Feds and after a moment of silence, Grif screams "Every man for himself!" Into the coms and they all scattered as they fired their guns in random directions.

"What is going on?" Asked Bitters as another gave suppressing fire. Everyone is screaming and running in all directions and this annoyed the snipers.

"God damn it Grif!" Said Violet as he and Jones tried to cover Caboose. There is then a jeep, Nora sent a man flying into the cave ceiling, Jaune and Weiss stayed behind cover, Blake was taking one after another, then there is a buzzer and everyone stops in place. They can see Kimball walking torwards them in a pissed motion.

"What, the hell, was that?" She said very loudly. Everyone then notices Caboose still running.

"AAHHHHHH- oh we stopped." He said in a cheery tone.

"That has had to of been the worst training exresise I've ever seen!"

"We still made it work though, didn't we? Washington would have helped us instead of-" Said Jaune. There is then a sniper shot and Jaune was knocked unconscious by the training round.

"I swear to god you better start checking your mic's before you talk. Grif already gave me a damn headache, and I don't want anyone talking about my step dad." Said Violet through coms. That's when they all shut their coms off.

"You had a plan. You where organized, yet you cracked under pressure." Kimball continued.

"We where doing just fine!" Said Weiss as she took a step forward. Kimball also took a step.

"If you where 'Just fine' then that wouldn't have happened!"

"Then why are we here instead of looking for our friends?" Asked Blake as she backed Weiss up.

"Because without us, the Federal Army of Chorus would have killed you already!" Kimball said. Everyone, including the soldiers, took a step back. "Lieutenants! Report to your captains! Kids, same! Everyone else, gather all training weapons and equipment! Move!"

"What the hell?!" Yelled Grif. "How are we supposed to tell them that they suck?"

"You tell them the truth, or they'll find out the hard way." Said Kimball. That's when she left to do work. The soldiers turn to face their lieutenants and students.

"You wanted to see us sirs?" Asked Andersmith.

" _Sigh_ I hope Tucker has it better." Said Simmons. "Any idea how Wash is?" There is then another sniper shot and Simmons is knocked unconscious.

"What the fuck did I say about Wash?!" Said Violet through coms. They can then hear struggling "give me the gun! Violet! Give me the damn gun!" There is then a gunshot.

"Don't worry. I knocked him out." Said Jones through coms. "I'll drag him back."

"Good! He won't stop injuring us!" Said Nora, who literally launched a man into a cave ceiling. That's when the ceiling began to crumble and the man fell screaming in agony. When he hit the ground he put a thumb up then gave up on trying and dropped it.

"That... That shouldn't be possible. He doesn't have an aura." Said Weiss. That's when the soldier began to stir.

"What is an aura?" Said the soldier, who didn't give a shit about physics.

"Not good!" Said Blake.

"Caboose." Said Grif as he pointed to the soldier.

"Ok!" Said Caboose. He then walked to the person and dirt kicked him in the head.

 **The next day.**

"God damn it Caboose!" Said Simmons. Caboose hijacked the tank and was taking it for a 'joyride'.

"Caboose! I need your help!" Yelled Violet as he braced for the sweet taste of death with an armor lock. The tank then turned to face Violet, but before it could fire, Nora fired a Railgun round into the engine and the entire thing powered down.

"Awww man!" Said Caboose as he got out.

"This can't get any worse, can it?" Asked Violet as he exited armor lock.

 **The next day...**

"Who let Caboose into the students weapon crate?!" Asked Kimball as she stormed into the bunkers. "I want Shnee, Rose, and Grif on the double!" The three go and face Kimball while everyone else in the bunker just watched. "Who gave him the codes to their crate?" That's when they got a glance at what was happening outside.

"I AM CABOOSE!!! THE WEAPON MASTER!!!" He said as he held Jaunes shield and Gamble Shroud (sword form). "I will slay the dragon and save the princess!" He then runs off. They all turn to see that the radio tower, mess hall, and vehicle depo where all set on fire.

"We don't have flame throwers, so the only other option is he got into your dust or whatever it is." Kimball said as she directed it torwards Weiss.

"Why can't Tucker be here to help?" Asked Grif. Tucker still wasn't back from their trip.

 **The day after that...**

"Caboose... Give us the hammer, and I'll give you a cookie." Said Violet as he, Blake, and Nora where trying to get Nora's grenade/hammer from him.

"I'm good." He said as he raised it in his hand.

"Two cookies." Said Nora as they began to circle him.

"That's tempting..." Said Caboose as he lowered the hammer.

"Get him now!" Yelled Blake as they all charged him. They ended up in the hospital wing.

 **Do I have to say it?**

"Jones," said Violet as he laid on the medical bed. He then handed something to him. "Put this in alcohol and give it to him. Say it's juice if you have to."

 **Two hours later.**

Caboose was in his bed as he snored to the intoxication.

"Glad that's over." Said Jaune as he cleaned his magnum.

"I can agree, he is one hell of a handful." Said Jones as he checked his AR mag.

 **To be continued...**


	15. Armor Maintenance

**I realize I forgot to start a new act so as of last chapter, "act 4: old memories" has begun. Sorry!**

 **Announcement deck.**

Grif was telling everyone the story of how they took down the META while the students, Simmons, and Jones stood idle nearby.

"So how long does this usually take?" Asked Weiss. She was allowed her rapier to perform maintenance on it.

"If it isn't Caboose, about thirty minutes." Said Simmons as he fiddled with his armor plates on his leg.

"Does he ever get tired?" Asked Jones. He was Just sitting there. Violet and Simmons crack up a bit.

"Good one." Said Violet. He was calibrating his sniper scope.

"Grif? Tired? Get real, he's always tired." Said Simmons. "He'd probably make a good manager though."

"What would he even manage?" Asked Blake. She was fixing her helmet as Caboose decided to dump water on it. "He joined an army!"

"Pancakes!" Said Nora as she slept in her chair.

"Even when asleep, still makes jokes." Said Simmons. They all chuckle a bit then Simmons looks to see that Grif changed topics. "Better see what he's doing." He then gets up and walks over to Grif's meeting. About a minute later and the intercom comes on.

"Captain's Simmons, Grif and Caboose. I need to speak with you." Kimball's voice rang out "Commander Violet, you are needed in the barracks for armor check." There is then a click. (FYI, Captain is a higher rank then Commander)

"Talk later." Said Violet as he stood up. He then looked at the three soldiers and thinks _"reminds me of Carolina, me, and Wash."_ He then takes his leave torwards the barracks.

"They grow on you, don't they?" Said a voice.

"Shure do. When should I tell them?" Said Violet.

"When we need to." Said a different voice. When he gets there, he is met with soldiers running around everywhere trying to check their armor for any mishaps.

"Commander on deck!" One soldier yelled. They all fall into two rows on each side of the entrance.

"Uhhh... At ease?" Violet said unsure how it goes. All of them loosen up but never move their right foot. Violet begins to inspect all the armor then realized something. "Everyone, activate your flashlights." They all do so and some turn on while a lot of them just flicker and die. "Ready thrusters?" Some of the soldier's back panels on their legs and arms open up and a blue flame comes out of them, but some of the soldier's thrusters malfunction and send them flying into the ceiling.

"Commander? Our evaluation, sir?" Asked one of the soldier's who had the rank of Private first class. Violet had a hand on his helmet and was shaking it.

"Time for class!" Said Violet who knew the most about armor maintenance. "Fallout to the announcement deck!" They all take their leave and go to the platform that Grif was originally talking on. Violet then connects to the screen behind them and pulls up armor blueprints. "All of you will be learning how to perform armor maintenance."

"Fuck you!" Said a soldier from the crowd. Violet eyed the soldier, pulled out a pistol, and shot him in the arm. The man began to scream in agony. "What the hell was that?!"

"You either listen to what I have to say, or the prototype shields I'm working on wont work when you expect them too." Violet said in a cheeky voice. This made all of them uneasy. "Now, let's begin." He said normally. For the next thirty minutes, it's Violet explaining the ins and outs of the armor. That's when Grif came back with Caboose, Simmons and...

"Dude. Seriously?" Said Tucker.

"Everyone back to the barracks. Move!" Violet yelled. He then looked at Tucker. "Armor maintenance class."

"Ah ok." Said Tucker, confirming he understood. Violet then took his leave torwards the barracks.

"He's a commander now?" Asked Tucker.

"Yeah. He also suffered all of Cabooses injuries met for you." Said Simmons.

"Ok." Said Tucker. That's when the students and lieutenants came up and gathered up for the meeting.

"So, how is this going to go?" Asked Jenson.

"I-I-I-I gotta go!" Said Simmons who ran off with his hands on his visor.

"I don't get it." Started Jaune. "He talks to them just fine." He said pointing torwards the other students.

"I don't get it either, Jaunie boy." Said Grif.

"I LIKE PIE." Said Caboose. That's when Simmons came back.

 **An hour later. After the team leader dispute.**

"Who feels like there are nails being pressed into your body?" Asked Violet as he came up with ash and oil on his armor.

"Me!" Said all the students and Caboose.

"God damn it Joanis!" Said Violet as he walked up behind Nora and began to mess with a fuse box on the back. "I need you to tell me if it feels like their digging deeper." Nora then nods.

"Hey Violet?" Asked Tucker.

"Yes captain?" Replied Violet, not looking up.

"While your working on their armor, could you-" Said Tucker who was then interrupted.

"There is no way in hell is giving them neutral implants! Especially with you being... You." Said Violet as he looked up.

"I was going to say put cameras in their helmets." There is then a moment of silence.

"I swear to god I was about to kill you." Said Violet as he got back to work. "Wait what for? And make it SFW."

"We plan to record our training," started Tucker.

"And replay it to see what we can do better." Finished Grif.

"Ok give me about an hour or two." Said Violet who finished with with the back and asked for Nora's helmet to install the camera.

"So will they be recording all the time or..." Asked Weiss.

"God I hope it's not all the time." Said Jones as he walked up to the crowd.

"If it is... We will have a problem." Said Blake.

"Is the problem blue with an orange visor?" Asked Caboose. Everyone looks at him and questions his stupidity. "I meant Church."

"Now that makes sense." Said happy go lucky Nora.

"Ok next!" Said Violet who gave Nora back her helmet. He began to work on Blakes armor next.

 **An hour and a half later.**

"Finally!" Said Violet as he finished Jaunes helmet. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to have a chat with Joanis about messing with woman's armor." He then walked off torwards the armory. "Come here Joanis!" He yelled as he loaded a training shotgun shell.

"Well that was... Interesting to say the least." Said Jones.

"No shit." Said Jaune.

"When have you cussed pipsqueak?" Asked Bitters.

"Preferably never."

"So who is ready to train?" Asked Tucker. "Today we will apprehend an enemy soldier."

"One guy?" Asked Nora.

"Well that got tight." Said Palomo.

"First off, no." Said Tucker. "Second off, the person is Felix."

"What?" Said Smith and Blake in unison.

"Think of it like this, if we can apprehend this sides most powerful fighter, we can definitely stand a chance against the Feds." Said Jones.

"Weren't you also a Fed, Jones?" Asked Felix as he walked up.

"I'll get someone to set up the training weapons for us." Said Grif as he walked off.

"I'll help too." Said Blake as she went with Grif.

 **To be continued...**


	16. Pop shots

**Garage.**

"It's all set, guys." Said Violet through coms. "I'm going dark so if you need anything, ask Kimball first. Or better yet, ask Felix." He then logged off.

"Dramatic much?" Asked Bitters.

"So welcome to my helmet cam guys!" Said Palomo. "Today we will be taking down and apprehending Felix!"

"We know what we're doing, Palomo." Said Smith. That's when the students showed up.

"So why talk to yourself and seem crazy to everyone else?" Asked Jaune who was lended a training DMR by Violet.

I'm talking to the viewers!" Palomo said in defense.

"What viewers?" Asked Blake. "We're the only ones watching the footage."

Palomo thinks for a moment. "Oh... Well shit."

 **Thirty minutes later. Behind a bunch of rocks.**

"I've got eyes on!" Said Tucker as he barley poked his head out to scope out Felix.

"Bitters! Give me a flash bang!" Said Grif as he crouched down.

"Flash bang?" Asked Weiss.

"Does exactly what it's named." Said Simmons.

"Yeah, I didn't bring them." Said Bitters with a guilty expression.

"You what?" Said Blake.

"Worlds. Worst. Manager." Said Simmons quite sternly.

"He's getting away! Does anyone have a fucking grenade?!" Said Tucker as he crouched.

"I gave mine to Caboose!" Said Nora.

"You what?!" Said Palomo and Tucker.

"Fire in the hole." Said Caboose as he threw the grenade. It hit the Rock and bounced back at them, and when it went off, all of the cameras went fuzzy and they all yelled in pain or reaction to the blast.

 **12 minutes later.**

"Next person to give Caboose a grenade gets to fit the cameras." Said Violet as he walked off from fixing their armor again.

"I think it would be best if we went with him for target practice." Stated Jaune. He really wanted to avoid Caboose as much as possible.

"Good point." Said Simmons.

"It would be easier to train a group at a time." Stated Smith.

"Then it's settled." Said Blake.

"Violet! Hold up!" Said Weiss as they began to follow him.

 **27 minutes later. Target range.**

Violet decided to train them with guns and with the Reds and Blues getting messed up by Felix every five minutes, he decided it would be good to avoid them. They where all using DMR's with Jaune and Weiss having the most trouble trying to use them. "Jaune and Weiss, stop for a second." This gets their attention.

"Yes?" Asked Weiss.

"What is the problem with the gun?" He asked as he took his helmet off.

"The gun keeps going up whenever I fire it." She said as she also removed he helmet.

"That's called recoil. You'll learn to control it in time." Said Violet. "Wait, your shure? Ok then." He said. "Guys, someone wants to help you."

"Who?" Said Jaune. This caught Blake and Nora's attention.

"Say hello to Zeta!" Said Violet as a fully white AI projected itself from his armor. The AI looked female but the white glow didn't make it easy to tell.

"Hello everyone." Said the AI named Zeta. It was definitely female.

"What is that?" Asked Blake rather calmly.

"Soooooo pretty..." Was all that Nora could say.

"She will help you while I deal with armor class for today." Said Violet. "If you have questions, she most likely knows the answers. See ya in a bit." Violet removed an AI chip from his helmet and put it in Jaune's helmet, then took his leave torwards the Barracks.

"So what are you exactly?" Asked Blake.

"I am an AI fragment from project freelancer code named Zeta." She said as she reappeared in front of them.

"Fragment?" Asked Weiss. This basically led Zeta to explain the creation of the fragments and what each of them resemble from the alpha.

"I am an almost pure copy of the alpha. The alpha was based off of the director of freelancer who was male, so guess what happened." She said, almost embarrassed.

"Ok then. Shall we continue practice?" asked Jaune.

"Shure! Now, when firing a weapon..." She started. This is when the girls got together and began to discuss.

"Violet is just a well of secrets, isn't he?" Said Weiss who was very suspicious.

"If he was hiding her, it must of been for good reason." Said Blake who was still on target with her shots.

"But why?" Asked Weiss.

"We already know one of his secrets." Said Nora who was almost on par with Blake.

"Didn't she say that freelancer didn't want rogue AI?" Asked Blake.

"That is correct!" Said Zeta as she came over. They then noticed that Jaune was missing

"Where did Jaune go?" Asked Nora.

"It appears that his close range combat style is suited well for spread weapons like shotguns." She said. "I sent him to the CQC training room."

"Ok. So what is with Violet and all his secrets?" Asked Weiss.

"He's... Not a normal kid, and the director took advantage of that." She said. "I won't intrude his privacy, but he has a reason for keeping secrets."

"I can respect that." Said Blake. "After all, I know what happened when he got back to Remnant."

"So, Weiss is it?" Asked Zeta. "Need help?"

 **CQC training room.**

"Alright Arc." Felix's voice boomed through the speakers. "Let's start with a shotgun then move over to assault rifles."

"Alright person who sounds a lot like me." Jaune muttered as he cocked the shotgun. The buzzer begins and Jaune starts to run the course. Every time he was me with a target, he fired dead on and moved on to the next. When he got to the end, he received a time of 1:47 and all targets hit.

"Nice going Arc. Head back to the start and swap out for an AR when you get there." Said Felix. "Hold on a sec. I have to do something. Come here Grif!" He said. There is then Grif screaming in pain as he was punched in the face. "Ok we are good. Go!" The buzzer rang and Jaune finished with a time of 2:14 and several shots missed. "Ok, after evaluation, you seem more suited for shotguns. I'm filling a request form for you now."

"Ok! I'm going to Check on Jones." Jaune said. He then left.

 **Armor maintenance class. Announcement deck.**

Every soldier not on duty had their armor off and where working on them in their skinsuits. While this happened, Violet would occasionally ask a soldier a question revolving around what they where doing.

"If your radar isn't working, what can you do to fix it?" He asked a soldier.

"Check your communication antenna and make shure it isn't bent." The soldier spoke up.

"Correct." Violet confirmed and tossed the soldier a pair of pliers. He then spotted another soldier working on thrusters.

"If your thrusters aren't working, what could be wrong with them?" He asked Him.

"The fuel lines could be blocked and or cut, correct?" The soldier replied.

"Correct, and if cut or damaged, needs to be replaced." Said Violet as he tossed a wrench at him and he caught it.

"So Nebraska is just a code name for handy man?" Asked Kimball. Everyone was surprised to see her away from her office.

"Not really." Said Violet. He then leaned in to wisper her something. "But when you have a cat tail, you need to modify the armor from time to time." He wispered. He then leaned away.

"So a fifth teen year old can teach an army about armor maintenance." She said almost astounded. "Remind me to hire you for experimental armor modification."

"I will look into it." He said. He then gets back to work with the other soldiers.

 **Garage.**

Jones was working on a something under a tarp as Jaune came in to ask a question.

"Jones?" He said. Jones then came out from under the tarp.

"Yeah Jaune?" He said.

"I've got something to ask you."

"Hit me up. What is it?"

"I need your advice on girls."

"... What? Why the sudden interest?"

 **Three days later.**

Violet walked into a heated argument between Simmons and Tucker. "Am I interrupting?"

"No your not." Said Tucker. "As a matter of fact, can you Hotwire three warthogs for us?"

"If your leaving I'm coming with." He said. "And by the mention of three, you plan to take the others as well."

"Your not wrong." Said Simmons.

"Get the kids." Said Grif. "We are leaving."

 **To be continued...**


	17. Friend Or Foe?

**_Part one: Rescue Operation._**

Jones was walking to the command room as there was a commotion that he was sent to investigate. When he got there, he was met with the lieutenants and Kimball. When he saw them and looked at the screen, he knew what had happened. "Son of a bitch..."

"They left to protect us..." Said Jenson, sounding on the verge of tears. That's when Jones went up to comfort her.

"They'll be back." Said Jones. "They always come back."

"B-But without them..." Said Smith.

"We will pull through." Said Kimball, putting a hand on Jenson's shoulder. "We always have."

"Bow chicka bow- OW!" Said Palomo who was then pistol whipped by Bitters. "What the fuck man?!"

"Now is not the time, nor the place." He said. "Tucker is going to have a good time with this one."

 **Old gas station. Several hours after leaving.**

"The ability to fly, north." Said Simmons as they stopped and got out.

"I don't know..." Said Nora as she kept on the gun.

"No I like it." Said Violet. "Super inconvenient if your up north already."

"Whatever." Said Grif. "Im going to see if the slushy machine still works."

"I'm coming with!" Said Nora as this got her attention. She hopped off the gun and Jaune took her place. She and Grif both went inside.

"I'm going to scout the area." Said Tucker. "Blake, care to come?"

"It would prove to be beneficial." She said. "Ok, I'm coming with." They then walk off.

"I get to stay with ice queen?!" Yelled Caboose as he hopped up in the air.

"Remind me again. How old is he?" Asked Weiss. "Also, don't call me that."

"Physically, he is about thirty-two." Said Simmons as he kept outside with Violet, Caboose, Weiss and Jaune. "Mentally... About two."

"Makes sense." Said Jaune who checked the ammo belt. "Didn't you say he also liked animals?"

"Cats." Said Simmons.

"Speaking of which, Caboose, why did I have a ball of yarn on my chest this morning?" Asked Violet. This made all of them look at the blue idiot.

"Uuuhhhhh... cookies?" He said in an almost innocent voice.

"No more yarn for you, ok?" Said Jaune.

"Awwww man!"

 **With Grif and Nora.**

"So Nora, I got a question for you." Said Grif. "Is it being lazy if your on break?"

"I don't think so!" Said Nora as she looked through the empty rows of shelves. "Then again I don't take breaks."

"Then what do you do to relax?"

"Beat Ren with my hammer." This caused Grif to gag in his helmet.

"Thank god Tucker isn't here... Or Donut for that matter." That's when he walked past an open locker and saw a rotting body. "Uh... That isn't good."

"What isn't..." She then saw the body. "Oh. Well he's dead."

 **With Tucker and Blake.**

"Hey, Weiss was curious." Said Blake. "Do you know any of Violets secrets?"

"Remember what happened in the arena?" He said. She nods. "I try to avoid that from happening to just me."

"Why not just ask Maine... Right." She said as she corrected herself. That's when they heard something in the caves nearby.

"Not good." Said Tucker as he chambered a round. When they get to a hiding spot, they spot four soldiers in black armor.

"...Locus wants us to report to control." Said one of them. "Apparently the sim troopers will be arriving soon. Keep on guard." He finished.

"Are they a threat?" Asked another.

"Those assholes? They aren't a problem." Said the third one.

"Can it. We need to go." Said the first one. He then pulled out what looked like an orange cube and the four of them vanished without a trace. A moment later, they could hear tires.

"What the fuck was that?!" Said Grif as the rest of them came up with the warthogs.

"They know that we are on the way." Said Blake as they got out from hiding.

"Why the fuck did they look like Tex?" Asked Violet who was on gunner.

"Special ops?" Said Tucker. " let's just go before they come back. "Also, they mentioned Locus."

"Why is he always involved with something?" Asked Jaune. "Actually, why are WE always involved in something?

"Let's just go find our friends, and worry about him later." Said Simmons. The rest of them then get in the vehicles and they drive off.

 **New Republic shooting range.**

They where all taking pot shots at cones while Jones stood idle nearby as he thought about what happened. " _Did they really have to leave?_ " He thought to himself. " _Why? Was it even worth it?_ " He then realized that Felix was heading toward the garage. " _Actually, who gives a fuck? Felix will get them back!_ "

 **Back entrance of FAC facility.**

"How to cross a giant door without being caught..." Said Jaune. "That sounds impossible."

"It is impossible." Said Weiss, being so negative.

"One step at a time guys." Said Violet.

"So, any ideas?" Asked Tucker.

"Climb it?" Said Simmons.

"Too risky." Said Blake. "Go around it?"

"To obvious." Said Grif.

"Climb it?" Said Caboose.

"We where joking, Caboose." Said Nora.

"Well if you where joking, I thought the plan deserved more thought." Said Caboose.

"What about under it?" Said Grif.

"How?" Asked Jaune. "It's covered by snow."

"Oooh!" Said Caboose. "We could melt it! Like evil ice Cream! And strawberries!" Caboose then went on to rant about strawberry ice cream.

"So, what can we use to melt the snow?" Asked Weiss.

"How about friction?" Said Tucker. "All the ladies say I light a fire between their legs!" Everyone is silent for a good few moments.

"Remember how I had my sword at your throat?" Said Violet. Tucker slowly nods. "Never say anything like that, again. Especially if you want to live."

"Besides mr sex-addict," said Simmons. "It's too cold for friction to work."

"What about plasma?" Asked Violet. Simmons and Tucker look at each other. That's when Tucker took his sword and shoved the blades into the snow. "Ok then. Weiss, fire dust please." He said. She takes a vile of red dust and tosses it to Violet. He then put the vile into a hole on the bottom of the hilt, and when he activated it, it came out red with flames. When he shoved it into the ground, it took five seconds for the combined plasma heat to melt the snow and have all of them fall through into a hallway.

"Oh god that hurt." Said Jaune.

"Stop bitching, vomit boy." Said Grif.

"What was that?" Said a soldier from down the hall. This caused the soldier's to freak a bit. "I better check it out." They freaked out even more. "Just a few more steps." That's when Grif said he had an idea. The Fed turned the corner to see nine snowman in the hall. He then walked up to one of them. "Oh! It's just a couple of harmless snowman. You weren't the ones making all that racket, now where you?" He then chuckled a bit. "Well, time for target practice!" That's when Tucker and Violet stuck their arms out of the snowman and impale the Fed in the stomach with their blades.

"Not today bitch." Violet wispered.

"But why?" Said the Fed

 **Fifteen minutes later.**

"How?" Asked Weiss. They hid the Fed in a mound of snow and Simmons was wiping himself off.

"I hid from Sarge all the time with that." Said Grif.

"In a hot gulch..." Said Jaune.

"I'll make shure to tell you later." Said Tucker. This is when Simmons came over.

"So apparently there is nothing between us and the detention center." Said Simmons.

"Isn't that good?" Asked Blake.

"No I mean there is literally nothing between us." Said Simmons as they look outside and see that there is 'nothing' between them.

"No one is outside. We can run!" Said Blake. That is when a horn sounds and everyone is amazed at the death zone that was made.

"Damn it!" Said Violet. "Any ideas?"

"Those pipes look important." Said Nora who equipped the gravity hammer.

"What could that possibly do?" Asked Grif.

"Ya know what?" Said Tucker. "Fuck it, Caboose do your thing."

"Time to clean the pipes!" Said Caboose as he went over to them. About a minute later, every Fed was running torwards the barracks to save their shit, from the shit.

"Move!" Said Tucker. They all run torwards the detention center and stop at a locked door. "Simmons, get the door!"

"How?!" Simmons said in defense. This sparked an argument that is until the door opened and all of them ready their weapons at...

"Tucker?" Said Wash.

"Wash?" Said Tucker.

"Maine!" Said Weiss.

"Nora?" Said Sarge.

"Where's Ruby?" Asked Violet.

"She's not with you?" Asked Yang. "Why are you here?"

"We're here to save you!" Said Simmons.

"That's not right..." Said Ren.

"The fuck does that mean?" Said Grif.

"We're supposed to save you..." Said Donut. There is a moment of silence before Caboose says something.

"Bum, Bum, Bummm!" Said Caboose.

 **To be continued... Not! Welcome to the FanFic special!**

 ** _Part two: Detention and Betrayal._**

 **F.A.C. Detention center. Weeks earlier.**

Wash, Yang, Donut, Pyrrah, Sarge, Ren, and Maine where all in hand cuffs as they look torwards an empty room with one screen. The students where stuck with their clothes.

"You won't keep me retained!" Yelled Sarge. "I will get out of here! I will have my revenge! Starting by beating that guy over there to a pulp!" He said as he looked at the Fed guard.

"For the love of god, shut up." Said Yang.

"Don't worry Sarge!" Said Donut. "I'll back you up!"

"Good man, Donut!" Sarge replied.

"How about we play the quiet game?" Said Ren.

"Agreed." Wash and Maine said together.

"You are on!" Said Donut.

"Commander on deck!" Said the guard. A man with superior armor to the guard came in and faced them.

"Agents Washington and Maine." Said the man. "I am so sorry!"

"Wait... What?" Asked Pyrrah.

"Guard! Remove these cuffs and return their weapons!" Said the man. The guard did so and struck a quick conversation with Sarge.

"Why are we being given our weapons if you wanted us captured?!" Said Maine, letting loose a low growl as he does.

"You better tell me what is going on or I'll-" said Wash as he pointed a gun at him.

"Oh dear..." Said the man just before he fell to the ground. A moment past before donut called him a weeny

 **24 minutes later. Atop the CC building.**

"This... Makes no sense." Said Maine. The Students where still inside because no one accounted for their clothing and zero degree weather.

"So the students informed me of what had happened at the crash site, as well as the weeks after that." Said Doyle. "Any idea who 'Ruby Rose' is?" This caused them to look at each other.

"She wasn't with us?" Asked Wash. "That makes no sense, when we where brought back, I saw her before I blacked out."

"Maby you where hallucinating." Said Sarge. "She could still be at Remnant, or with the others."

"Well," Started Doyle. "What do you know about the New Republic?" He asked. This started the conversation that went on for a few minutes.

 **Downstairs.**

"Who needs armor?" Asked Grey. No one says a word. "That was retorical. You'll need it to survive this war." This gets the three students moving.

 **Later. The scrapyard.**

"Lopez!" Sarge said as his bot loaded up.

"Oh shit." Lopez said after booting up. "The META system will now activate." He said.

"META system?" Said Maine.

"Mechanical, Erotic, Telepathic, Asshole." Said Lopez with a sarcastic tone.

"You son of a bitch!" Said Maine as he went torwards the robot.

"Not now." Said Wash, stopping Maine in his tracks. "We already have Freckles so let's go check on the others."

 **Present day.**

"And that's what happened to us." Finished Maine.

"That's explains the three color coded Feds behind you." Said Tucker.

"But why?" Asked Violet. "If Ruby is missing, and we are on he other side, then why fight? Wouldn't they want us to work together to solve the problem and bring her back?"

"That's just the problem." Said Pyrrah.

"For our understanding, both sides have done things that are unforgivable." Said Ren.

"Uh guys?" Asked Donut. "What happened to the alarms?" That's when they all went outside and noticed everyone missing and the alarms off.

"Where the fuck did they go?" Asked Violet. That's when they heard screaming on the other side of the base followed by gunshots.

"Move!" Yelled Jaune. They all run torwards the yelling to see people running and others being incinerated. That's when they get to an area and lasers start to be aimed at all of them one by one.

"Like sheep to the pen." Said Locus as he became visible while coming down to them.

"Of course it's this asshole." Said Maine. This is when Tucker snuck a grenade out of his belt.

"Of course like all sheep..." Said Locus. He points his sniper at Maine. "They all die in time!" Felix then comes from nowhere and pulls his shield up to block the bullet for Maine.

"Felix?!" Yelled Weiss.

"Tucker! Grenade!" He yelled. Tucker then tossed the grenade to him, but instead of throwing it... "Ahhh. That was close! Nice throw Tucker." He said as he lowered his shield and looked at all of them.

"Hold up! Am I missing something?" Asked Violet. Felix then tossed Violet a flash drive and Violet hesitates but plugs it in.

"There is only one file on there." Felix said. "Watch it."

"Zeta." Violet says. "Open it." He then stops moving a moment later as if he saw a ghost.

"Who's Zeta" asked Simmons.

"Now is not the time, I'm afraid." Said Felix

"You see..." Said Felix. "While you guys have been playing hero, we have been watching the kill count rise for all of you."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Yelled Blake.

"It means that we've been played for fools..." Said Violet with a shaky voice. "And I'm forced to help him..."

"What..?" Asked Weiss.

"You where all wondering where Ruby is?" Said Felix. "He doesn't help us, she gets 'hurt' until she is dead."

"You..." Yang started. "You Bastard!" She snapped and her eyes went red.

"Enough!" Snapped Locus. "If you want them to suffer, you do it quickly and efficiently!" They then hear a click and look at a mercenary holding a grenade with no pin out.

"That's all I need to hear." She said. She then dropped the grenade, jumped off the platform, and drop kicked Violet rendering him unconscious.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Yelled Tucker, and after a minute of fighting, the woman dropped and pulled a orange cube. It detonated and they all dissapear except for Violet.

"Report to control." Said Locus. "And bring him with us." He said as he pointed to Violet.

"That girl is the key to his control." Said Felix. "You!" He said as he pointed to a merc. "Move the girl to the jamming tower! That is the most secure place we have to control him."

 **Elsewhere.**

"You son of a bitch!" Said Tucker as he tried to drop onto the hologram.

 **To be continued... For real this time... Why are you still reading this? Goodbye!**


	18. Nice Job!

**Act 5: Welcome back!**

 **Abandoned research facility.**

"Well if it isn't Carolina." Said Maine who remembers throwing her off a cliff. "Surprised to see me?"

"Considering you killed my girlfriend in front of me..." Started Church, appearing as he said that. "I'm still a little skeptical on trusting you."

"Epsilon. It isn't his fault for Sigma." Said Carolina. "Now Grif... We just want to see it." She said as the group of seventeen people tried to disarm Grif of the space laser.

"That's what the UNSC said about the Grif-shot, and I never saw it again!" He said.

"The what?" Asked Yang. "Only shot I could recall was me shooting you out the window."

"Maine's weapon." Said Simmons. "Grif kept it like a trophy. Cried about it when he lost it."

"He did what?!" Yelled Maine.

"Childish much?" Asked Weiss.

"More than Caboose." Carolina said.

"C'mon Grif!" Nora said. "I'll give you my gun!"

"Oh hell no!" He said in retaliation.

"Grif!" Yelled Sarge. "I order you to drop that space laser this instant!"

"You can't tell me what to do! I out rank you, again!"

"What the- well let's see you out rank the end of my shotgun!"

"Done! Space laser bitch!"

"This is getting annoying." Said Maine. He turned transparent and went into Grif. Grif shuttered and then dropped the laser gun. "Anything to get back at the asshole who lost my gun." He then reappeared outside of Grif and turned solid again.

"What... What just happened?" Asked Grif before he toppled over.

"I only thought the alpha could do that..." Said Tucker who began thinking. "...Unless turning into an AI is your semblance."

"Oh please." Said Church/Epsilon as he reappeared from thin air. "If he can turn into an AI, then 'I' will have a problem." He said he floated over to Maine.

"Well doctor," said Carolina. "Let's go see how that gun works."

 **Forty-five minutes later. After team departures.**

Maine and Yang stayed at the research facility with Grey, Maine to avoid power fluxes with the cubes, and Yang because her eyes where still red from the FAC outpost.

"How could he just betray us?" Asked Yang as her and Maine sat outside. They both had their helmets off.

"He didn't 'Betray', per say." Said Maine. His mouth barley moved due to the voice box mod being on his throat. "One time, the same thing happened with Carolina and York. Carolina was captured, and York surrendered to keep her alive long enough for us to get her."

"But why?!" She yelled as her hair began to flame up. "He could have stayed with us to help get her back!!!" Maine waits a moment.

"Remember my warning to you guys about him?" She slowly nods. "Ruby is his controller. She lives, he does what he's told. She dies, and he will just collapse into nothing, eventually turning into everyone's worst nightmare."

"Bu why her? We are all important to him..." She is clenching her fists real tightly.

"He always stood up for his family. Even more so people who didn't deserve punishment." Maine then takes Yang's shoulder. "He wouldn't do it without a reason." She didn't let loose. "The only reason I'm alive is because my friends trust me." He then proceeded to tell her about what had happened to him during project freelancer, leaving out Violet's story.

"So the AI's changed you..." She slowly said. Her eyes finally turned back to normal. "And now... You want to fix it." That's when they heard a bang and Church yelling.

"You fucking idiot!" They could hear from him in the distance.

"Time to see them." Said Yang. They both get up and equipped their helmets. She then stops Maine in the chest. "Everyone has their reasons. Let's hope his is a good one." She said. As they got back to them, they saw an unconscious merc and Carolina on the ground with blood on her leg.

"Ah! My life flashed before my eyes!" Yelled Caboose.

"What happened?" Asked Maine as he checked Carolina.

"Ask them!" Said Blake as she looked at Yang but pointed to Tucker and Church.

"Where's the Reds and JNPR?" Yang asked as she Calmed Caboose down, but before she knew it, she got put into a bear hug. "Caboose..."

"No idea!" Said Wash as he and Maine helped Carolina up. Both her arms where around them and they started to carry her to the research facility, and Grey.

"So how'd it go?" Asked Yang who escaped Caboose.

"That asshole!" Said Church as he pointed at Tucker. "Cost us our entire mission!"

"If we stayed any longer we would have died!" Tucker said in retaliation.

"And what about her?!" Church yelled as he pointed at Yang. "I'm pretty sure finding her sister is worth any risk at this moment to her!"

"Oh my god your just as bad as the alpha!" Yelled Tucker. That's when there is a bang and the Reds and JNPR appeared.

"One intact hard drive filled with mercenary secrets!" Said Sarge. "No need to thank us." Weiss, Yang, Caboose, Church, Tucker and Blake just look at him.

"What... Took you... So long?" Asked Blake real carefully.

"A lot of bullshit." Said Jaune.

 **Thirty minutes earlier. Crash site bravo.**

"This was your base?" Asked Nora. Grif and Simmons where outside red base with Nora and Ren.

"Yep." Said Grif. "Biggest mistake we ever made."

"Hey assholes!" Lopez yelled from inside the base. "Sarge wants us to meet him on the ship!"

"Tell him I said yes sir!" Yelled Simmons.

"Better get going." Said Ren.

 **Ten minutes later. Inside the ship remains.**

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Yelled Sarge. Violet was at the terminal transmitting data onto a hard drive. It finished and he unplugged it, walked up to sarge, and put it in his hands.

"I have to help them, or they will kill her." He said in a low voice. "But if the Reds and Blues beat me to the data, well that's not a problem I can solve." He said normally.

"And what's to say you won't stab us in the back?" Asked Donut.

"I could have killed you in that arena if I really wanted too." He said. He turned to walk down the hall "you might want to go. They 'really' want you dead." and a moment later, they hear a cube explosion.

"Sup faggots?" Said Grif as they came in.

"Violet just gave us the entire ship manifest." Said Pyrrah.

"Well good job everyone!" Said Simmons. "Now let's go before assholes like him show up."

 **Research facility.**

"I believe Violet." Said Weiss. Carolina was up and 'interrogating' the mercenary.

"Blake." Grey said coming to them. "Care to help me with the prisoner? Carolina is getting... Mad."

"Gladly." She replied. They both walk off leaving everyone coming by to form the massive group of trained killers and students.

"So what's going on with Grey and Blake?" Asked Jaune. That's when they heard the merc screaming and Grey singing.

A moment pasts... "Sarge?" Said Weiss. "I'm scared..."

"We all are." He replied. "I mean besides me."

"Uhhh... I suddenly have second thoughts on Doc." Stated Yang. "And my partner for that matter."

"Twenty bucks says that Blake and Grey are basically the same person." Grif stated.

"I'd take those odds..." Started Jaune. "But two Blakes would scare me." That's when the screaming stopped and the terrible two walked up to them.

"His name is Joel Hayman, he is ex-special forces, and he tried to act like Caboose till I started to cut him!" Grey said as she wiped blood off her armor.

"He also knows the location of a Jamming station which appears to be where Ruby is being held." Said Blake as she did the same.

"Well... Wash? Maine?" Asked Carolina. "Care to come?" They nod and all walk to the facility, leaving the rest of them behind. They all look at the terrible two.

"What did you do to make him scream that badly?" Asked Ren. He and his 'Colorful' book collection was nothing like that.

"We took him apart and glued him back together." Said Grey.

"Your serious?" Said Tucker.

"No she's Doctor Grey!" Said Blake. They where definitely alike in too many ways.

"So, what next?" Asked Jaune. That's when laser shots where being fired at them and Carolina ordered them into the facility. They all charge in.

"Ceasefire!" Yelled someone from outside. The firing stops and Violet comes inside holding a cube. His prosthetic was replaced with one that looked like the cubes but retained the shape of an arm. "They want you all dead. I suggest you make like a leaf, and go!" He said out of mercenary earshot. He handed Carolina th cube.

"Why not come with us Nebraska?" Asked Carolina.

"Are you kidding?!" Said Sarge. "Today is a good day to-" he was knocked unconscious. No one knows who did it.

"I have to keep her safe." He said. "When I jump outside, detonate the grenade." Carolina nods. Violet runs out the door and dives to the ground as the grenade went off. The mercenaries close in and notice the sim troopers where gone. "Bastards almost took me alive!" He lied as he stood up.

"They know about the jammer." Said a merc. "Time to go defend it."

"Agreed." Violet said. The lights on his prosthetic that where visible under the armor turned to a very dark purple.

"Move out!" Yelled the merc. "Everyone to the capital! All assigned soldiers are to go to the jamming tower!"

 **Old gas station.**

"I think I'm going to throw up..." Said Jaune. He then took his helmet off and ran torwards the rocks.

"How do they keep finding us?" Asked Donut.

"I know what it is." Said Church as he looked at the students in fed armor.

 **To be continued...**


	19. Rescue mission

**So apparently I messed up my knee. Guess what I have for inspiration? He he he... -D**

 **Gas station.**

"Give it to me straight, Church!" Said Caboose. "Will pretty girl be ok?!"

"Be glad your just a kid." Church said as he appeared. "Or I'm shure they would kill you." That's when Blake was walking up to them.

"I don't know." She said as she grabbed Cabooses shoulder. "He can be comforting sometimes."

"Bow chicka bow- OW!" You know who said from a distance. "What the fuck Carolina?!"

"Although he might die if he isn't careful." Said Yang. That's when her armor triple beeped.

"And we are good!" Said Church. "My question is how did Locus get those into the armor? My bet says Tucker did it."

"What is your fucking problem with me?!" That is when they got into an argument and it went on for five minutes. That's when all their radios started screaming.

Blake clutched her helmet and yanked it off. Her cat ears where folded down from the noise. "What was that?!"

"Good evening folks!" Felix said when the coms calmed down.

"I don't want what ever the fuck your selling." Said Jaune.

"But you want this. For a limited time we are giving you and your little nightmares a one way chance off of Chorus." They are all in shock at what they heard. "Interested now? How about I handed over to our partner and he gives you the details?"

"They have a ship at crash site bravo ready for your pick up and immediate departure." Violet's voice rang out.

"I don't believe a little shit like you." Said Lopez. That's when a ship flew by them and they heard a grenade launcher. A pod landed thirty feet in front of them and it opened to reveal a tele-cube.

"You have a choice." Locus voice rang out. "Leave us to our work, or we will find you and we will kill you. You have one hour." That's when Violet came back on.

"I'm sorry. You know what happens if you don't leave." There is a hint of sadness in his voice. "Don't come for me. It's for the best, for all of us, and for Ruby." That's when the coms went off, and the nineteen where left to their thoughts.

 **Forty seven minutes later.**

The freelancers where coming up to the group and discussed their options, that's when Jaune spoke up. "I'm not leaving." They all look at him. "I'm not leaving, unless all of us are. Stop me if you want, no one comes between me and my friends." That's when they all joined him except for the freelancers and Grey.

"Fuck it, I want revenge." Tucker stated.

"I'm with him on this." Said Pyrrah.

"Well then' time to settle old scores."

 **The Jaming tower.**

"No contact at bravo." Said a merc over coms.

"They didn't trust us..." Said Felix. "Violet, get that arm of yours ready." Violet nods. This is when Felix saw five mercs walking around.

"I brought four just to let you know." Said Locus. "Paranoid ass." He the saw the five of them. "Recal back to the tower." He said on coms. When they all get there Felix pulls a pistol and put a shot in a merc's foot. The armor changes rapid color until it reveals to be Carolina.

"Old trick huh?" He said.

"Put the gun down." Wash said with a gun behind Felixes head.

"You dissapoint me, Washington." Said Locus as he did the same to Wash.

Maine growled as he put a gun behind Locuses head.

"Don't you dare Maine." Violet said as he pointed at marines head.

"Because if anyone shoots," Felix pulled out a detonator. "We all go sky high, and that girl will be the first one."

"What...!" Said Violet as he pointed at Felix. "You said you wouldn't touch her if I helped you..."

"Surprise! I lied!" He replied. That is when Violet removed his helmet and his eyes glowed. "There we go!" He then clicked a button and a merc in solid black armor came up on an elevator. The merc forced themselves into Violet and they both flew off the edge of the platform. "Now! Where are our other idiots?" That's when the heard gunfire.

"Not my fault!" Yelled Caboose.

"Well that was easy." Felix said. "Get them!" The mercs go to the caves and when they where Luton range, they all start brawling.

Maine took the first shot and threw Locus off the platform which Washington followed. Felix turned to shoot Maine but was pulled down by Carolina. When Maine turned to help Violet, he is met by Torchwick and blocks a punch to the face. "Surprised to se me?" He asked. He had full EVA (halo 4) and was white with orange stripes. "We struck a deal. I help them, they help me."

"And that's why your a _shisno_." Maine said. He then tackled Roman to the ground and began to throw rapid punches. Roman kicked him off and they both recover to each pull a pistol on each other, Romans one being one of the merc lasers.

 **The caves.**

Four freelancers versus four mercenaries. What about the others? Two of the mercs where entering the cave when they saw an AR on top of a crate and turned just in time to see Blake yell "Now Freckles!". The AR comes to life and fires at the mercs by itself, killing them both.

"Targets eliminated, miss Belidana." Freckles said through the gun.

"Oh my god!" Caboose then yelled. "Freckles killed someone!" He then takes his gun/bot and pets it like a dog. "Good Freckles! Very good!"

"Just like a kid." Blake muddered under her breath.

Else where, a merc was chasing donut. Yang turned to face them and took a shot to the shoulder while Lopez head got shot off behind her. Donut then tripped and when the merc pointed his gun at Donut, Yang pulled his shoulder and mega-fisted him in the side jaw. "Bastard!" She yelled as Lopez put himself together.

"Nice arm!" Donut said as they pulled him up. "You good with grenades?"

"Work now, talk later." Lopez said. They both nod to him and begin to move.

From behind a rock, Simmons appeared and got a merc to follow him. When the merc turned the corner, everyone toppled on to him and after Grey yelled repeatedly, they killed him by punching him in the throat, courtesy of Ren and his ninja books. "Target eliminated!" Zeta said, appearing in front of them.

"What's that?" Asked Simmons.

"Later." Said Weiss. "What's happening with the others?"

"Wash and Carolina where forced to the deep caves." Zeta replied. "Violet has engaged an elite mercenary, and Maine appears to be fighting Roman Torchwick. From what I got from his data drive, the white fang made a deal to help them for help in return."

"Well let's go help them!" Said Sarge getting up. "Today is a good day to kick mercenary ass!"

"Sarge? Helping a blue?" Said Grif in disbelief.

"Stuf it Grif!" Said Jaune, taking charge and standing up. "They need us, now!"

 **With Violet.**

"They've been informed sir!" Said Zeta as Violet avoided a direct punch to the face. He redirected it and the merc hit themselves in the face. Violet then took this opportunity to high kick them, launching them back and putting them in the dirt.

"Scan armor, look for a weakness!" Violet said as he took a breath. The merc then got back up and charged him. Violet didn't see the fist though and took one to the head. The merc got on top of him and began to blow punches while Violet blocked it. Violet then kicked him off and got up. The merc began to charge him again. Violet cocked back a fist and all the lights on his prosthetic turned purple, and when he punched them, the merc was sent flying through a wall. "Who the fuck are you?!"

"My name..." Said the Merc as he came through the hole in the wall without a scratch. "I'm just a suit. A walking prison. The real person in the suit?" He then stops and removes his helmet to reveal...

"Ruby?!" Yelled Violet. He stood straight up as he looked at the unconscious girl with bruises on her face and breathing heavily, in the self aware Spartain suit.

"Correct." He then puts his helmet over her head, putting her back in the walking prison. "Call me 'Legion', as I am one of many."

"You sound like that damn Geth from Mass Effect." Said Violet as he cracked his knuckles. "Come here bitch. Let me show you what happens when you mess with my family."

 **With Maine.**

Maine and Roman where throwing punches at each other to the point that Maine knocked Roman off the edge. When Maine walked over, he was almost shot in the head by a light-rifle. This is when Maine went invisible and began to flank him on the ground. Roman got real cautious until he took a massive punch. Maine then activated the TDU and got to Roman. He forced Roman into the ground and caused him to go a foot into a he mud.

"Nice hit..." Roman said between grunts. "Do that often?"

"It's in the job." Said Maine. He then yanked Roman out of the ground and threw him away. "Try messing with that, _shisno_."

"Regroup at the tower!" Carolina's voice rang through the coms. "Tucker needs help with Felix!"

 **Back to Violet.**

Violet was wrestling Legion, trying not to break Ruby in the process. That's when he noticed a notch in the armor between his helmet and neckpiece. Before he could get to it however, Legion kicked him off. Violet stayed on the ground trying to think of a plan. "Your pathetic, Violet." He said. He then kicked Violet across the ground. "And your sister will pay the price." He then blended his arm in an unnatural direction. Violet could hear muffed screaming and in a fit of rage, threw himself at Legion, grabbing his neck and having a silver light pulse through his good arm. He then lit up in a storm of gold and silver.

 **The tower.**

"Take it down!" Yelled Carolina. They all fire at the jammer and cause it to pulse, destroying the entire device. Church then transferred the recording and after a minute, they lock onto Felix. After he pulls up a shield, Locus and Roman showed up. That's when they notice that Legion got launched and he landed next to them. After a moment of mercenary talk, they all dissapear and rush to Tucker. They then turn to reveal about seventy-five lasers pointing at them. The guns fire but before they're hit, a flash of light deflects all the shots.

"You will not touch them." Said Violet. He had red highlights mixed in his hair with the purple ones. When he looked at them, one eye was silver while the other glowed gold. His blade also glowed gold and silver.

"Oh my god..." Was all that any of them could say. The mercs retreated and Violet collapsed to the ground, completely unconscious and still fused with Ruby.

"Tucker!" Joneses voice rang out. "Where are you?! We need a location! Tucker!!"

 **To be concluded...**


	20. Back to the tower

"What..." Was all that Ruby could say about the rescue mission. Her arm was in a cast and she had bandages everywhere else. Everyone else, except for Yang and Violet, was scattered outside.

"Not kidding." Said Violet. "As a matter of fact..." He moved hair from his eye to reveal that it was still silver. "It's more freightening than you wish to believe." There is then an explosion outside and Violet darts torwards the door. "God damn it... GOD DAMN IT CABOOSE!!!" He yelled as he ran out torwards the tank, leaving Ruby and Yang to talk about the past weeks.

"So." Started Yang. "What happened to you in the suit?"

"I can't Really remember." Said Ruby.

"I don't expect you too." Said Wash as he came in. "According to Violet, Legion is a walking prison." He sat in a chair and took his helmet off.

"So what do we do?" Asked Ruby. "If he lost it with me, what would happen if they got all of us?" This caused Wash to grab his head.

"A death wish."

 **Fifteen minutes later. Next to the tank.**

After Violet took a tank round to the chest, while in armor lock, he dragged Cabooses ass out of the tank, leaving him to be dealt with by Ren and Tucker while he took the tank back to the garage. "Really Caboose... Really?" Asked Ren.

"I want Shiela!" He Yelled at the top of his lungs. Tucker took out a paper bag and Caboose eyeballs it.

"You see these?" Asked Tucker. Caboose nods, and Tucker throws the bag into the algae lake. "That's for touching the tank."

"This is why I don't like you!" Balled Caboose as he ran torwards the med bay.

"What a baby." Said Ren.

"He shure is." Said Tucker. He begins walking and says "I'm going to find Church."

"Have fun with that." Said Ren.

 **Sarge and Weiss at the observation tower.**

"What's a rank higher than Captain?" Sarge straight up said.

"Ummm...Cornel?" Said Doyle confused.

"Promote us to Cornel." Weiss said.

"Oh! Umm... Very well." Doyle started. "In honor of the federal army of chorus, I promote you two to Cornel Shnee and Cornel... Uh... Sarge!" Sarge then ran to the edge of the tower.

"You hear that numbnuts?! I out rank you! Again!!" He yelled at Grif.

"I don't believe you!" Grif yelled back.

"Believe it! We both are!" Yelled Weiss as she ran to the edge.

"WHAT?!?!"

 **Barracks.**

Donut and Nora where talking to each other as Grey helped the injured. "So as I was saying, make shure to not get shot there again." Grey said to a soldier as he patched his leg.

"So yeah. Me and Doc lived in a shack, in the middle of a box canyon." Said Donut.

"What happened?" Asked Nora. "Wouldn't you want to stay?"

"I led a rescue mission that almost got me killed." Said Donut darkly.

 **Kimball's thinking spot.**

"So, how's it going?" Asked Pyrrah. Both her and Carolina where waiting for Church to finish his decryption.

"Not much." Carolina replied. "Those kids up there shure have a connection."

"The 'Roses'?"

"I was thinking Caboose. Although..." Carolina pulled out a locket. She opened it to reveal a picture of her, York, Wash, Violet, the twins, and Maine. "Violet seems to piece us all together."

"Wait..." Pyrrah looks up at the tower expanding to the main complex. "How is he connected to all of us?"

"His semblance. It connects all of us."

"Well aside from Violet, what can you tell me about yourself?" This led to the fifteen minute talk between each other until church got something.

"Hey!" He said appearing. "Get me to Violet. I need a radio frequency."

"What you find?" Asked Carolina.

"After we confront 'Control', we need to go to Remnant or whatever the planets called." He said.

 **Communication room.**

"So what's up?" Asked Ruby as they all gathered in the room. She spotted Violet and he had a revengeful grin on his face.

"Time to make a death threat." Said Violet. As they gathered, Church and Zeta patched into a communication signal. After a minute, Caboose gets 'Control's attention and Church takes over.

"Dear Mr. Hargrove, it has come to our attention that you want to commit mass genocide on two planets, and after reading your files, we are aware you know what our powers can do thanks to a little girl. You seem to have forgotten however, that keeping her as a prisoner, you pissed off the most dangerous person in the universe." Violet steps up and Maine walks up behind him.

"Do you honestly believe that a kid can defeat a military more powerful than your 'Atlas'?" Hargrove asked. "My allies on that planet are more than capable of killing each and everyone of you."

"That's where your wrong." Church said. "You fail to realize what this kid can do, so I ask you, what do you plan to do against an unknown threat?" That's when Violets chest pulsed a gold color and all of them move in a blur of speed torwards him. In a flash of gold, a Gold and Silver armored soldier in Violets place and when he spoke, everyone's voice spoke in union all saying the same thing.

"You will not win against us." The soldier with many voices spoke. "Call us God, because if you think that you can take us, your horribly mistaken. You want to stop us? Then bring it on, mother fuckers!" All of the voices said together. "We're ready! And we're coming!" This is when Church reappeared.

"From the incredibly awesome and super attractive, Red and Blue freelancers, and students of Beacon." He then stuck a middle finger at the screen. "Go fuck your mercenaries Hargrove. Seems better suited for you." That's when the screen went blank and everyone returned to their normal state, although Violet was collapsed to his knees and was breathing heavily.

"Never again... Ok?" He said between breathes. "I can only handle four maby five people."

"I order you to collapse to the ground." Sarge said. Violet did so and didn't move except to breathe.

"Thanks... I think in blacking... Out..." Violets said. His head rolled to the side as he continued to breathe.

"I got him." Said Maine as he picked Violet up and put him in a fireman carry.

"So why do we need to return to Remnant?" Asked Pyrrah. This got everyone's attention, including Cabooses.

"Sigh* well apparently they set up merc bases on Remnant." Said Church. "The bases are basically robot manufacturing plants. They plan to invade the schools and kill all the students." This got them concerned. "Thanks to the intelligence they got off of Ruby being their prisoner, they can have new upgrades for the soldiers at anytime, starting at insane speed."

"So we destroy the bases-" Yang started but was interrupted.

"Won't work." Blake said. "If they work for the white fang, they could be hiding anywhere as they produce those robots."

"Point is, we need to go." Church said. "Pack your shit, and say goodbye, we are going to Remnant!"

 **Several hours later...**

"Ozpin!" Violet said as he came into the room through the elevator. "Everyone's back and I have information for you."

"Violet..." Ozpin started. "Where did you all go? We brought your jeeps back but you where missing."

"Felix betrayed us and I connected with lost family." This got Ozpin thinking.

"You where sent to chorus, where your teams got armor to disguise themselves." Oz said. "Correct?"

"That, and we learned that our betrayer has made friends with our enemies."

"Well then, time to eliminate the friend of our enemy." Oz then received a message. "...after we stop a food fight."

"Considering Ruby's arm is broken, I don't see her as the cause of it."

"Well if she is your sister, I suspect you would keep her safe from hostile food." Violet thought about this and Panicked.

"Computer! 7267-Escape mode-cafeteria." His eye glowed blue and in a black flash, he dissapeared.

"Well... I'll give him a couple of minutes." Ozpin said to himself. He turned to look outside and thinks. " _Who does he belong to? Me? Washington? Tai? It's his choice but that choice... It could lead to something more dangerous than he already is."_ The elevator opened to reveal Maine.

"So... I have a question for you." Maine said.

"Go ahead."

"Well... Have you ever noticed that you and Wash act basically the same way?"

"He started the food fight, didn't he?"

"He helped, yes."

"Just like when I was younger..." Ozpin then noticed Maine didn't have a weapon. "Do you need a weapon?"

"I have designs for one, if you would like to help with something that doesn't involve staring out a window twenty four seven."

"Well... Seems like that might be... Fun. Let's go." Oz gets up and they both walk torwards the elvator and it closes, leaving the office empty, with the gears still turning, and time going forward...

 **End season 12. To be continued...**

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I need some inspiration on where to take the story, as well as some filler ideas so I am open to suggestions. -D**


	21. Halloween special: part 1

**Several weeks after the chorus incident.**

"It's my birthday!" Ruby yelled as she bounced around the room. While bouncing, she bounced into Violets hammock which was hung on the ceiling and tipped it over and Violet fell face first onto the floor.

" _Morning commander_." Zeta said on the private channel. " _Today is October 31st, 2017. Happy Halloween! And might I advise seeing Doc about your nose? You have a bit of blood coming from it."_

"It's... Halloween?" Violet was able to get out as he got up.

"And my birthday!!!" Ruby yelled louder than before. The rest of RWBY got up and looked at the hyperactive girl.

"Hold up." Weiss said. "Your birthday is on Halloween? Which is today?"

"Welcome to my life." Yang said sarcastically.

"So... What to do with the birthday girl..." Blake said.

"And since it's my birthday, I get presents and candy." Ruby said. Violet fully gets up and dusts himself off.

"I'll go get the Reds." He said walking torwards the door.

"Please do." Weiss said. "I need to have a chat with Sarge."

Yang and Ruby look at each other and nod. "Weiss and Sarge, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-" They where cut off by the door slamming open, Sarge, Carolina, Tucker and Donut coming in, then them slamming the door closed and blocking it. They where all out of their armor and their expressions showed that they where panicking.

"Are any of you bit?!" Carolina snapped out.

"...I-N-G..." Yang finished.

"Uh... Bit?" Ruby asked. She looks to her roommates and they just shrug.

"Good!" Sarge said. "Are your Warthogs good to go?!"

"Yes! Why?!" Violet snapped. "What the hell are you not telling us?!" Their is then banging on the door.

"Let me in, let me in, let me in, let me in, let me in!" A man yelled outside the door. Carolina opens the door and Cardin comes falling through it.

"Cardin?!" Blake said as she checked her bow. Carolina closed the door again.

"I was- then he- they all- I hid-" he studred out.

"Pull yourself together!" Violet said before slapping him with the prosthetic.

"ZOMBIES!!!" He yelled. "They took everyone!!" He then collapsed against the wall. "The nine of us are all that's left!" He was basically crying now.

"You have got to be shitting me." Violet said.

"If we where, and we aren't." Tucker started. "We wouldn't be this panicked."

"So... Do we get out of here, or..." Ruby asked.

"Zeta." Violet called to. She projected herself and Church did the same. "Ok I have both of you... Zeta, prep escape plan A. Church, look for the least populated way to the student garage." They both nod and dissapear.

"Escape plan?" Blake asked.

"We set up the Warthogs to be self started by the AI's." Donut said.

"Get dressed girls." Sarge said as he cocked a shotgun. "We are leaving."

"Why can't we just use Violet's 'Sans' thing?" Weiss asked.

"Someone by then name of Caboose switched by juice with beer last night." Violet said. "System got fried when the drunk me used it too much."

"Well I'll be in the bathroom getting dressed." Yang said. The rest of them hold the front door until they can leave.

"Wait, you weren't intoxicated when you went to bed!" Carolina stated. This caused everyone to look at him, including Cardin who had straightened up.

"Uuuhhhhh..."

 **The night before.**

Violet was in the bathroom with Wash as he threw up into the toilet. "I might kill him- ugh-" he threw up again.

"He doesn't know the difference." Wash said.

"I still might kill- ugh-" he threw up again.

"Just wait till tomorrow. You'll feel better."

"By the way... My armor got broken."

"What? How?"

 **Present day.**

"It passed me by?" Violet said.

"I could care less at the moment." Tucker said. Everyone was dressed and Violet gave all of them prototype armor-less shields. They all exit into the hallway to see it littered with blood. There where no bodies though, which made it much more terrifying for them.

"Cardin?" Weiss spoke up. "We are the only ones alive, right?"

"Right." He replied. Zeta appeared and started to speak.

"Warthogs prepped and ready to go!" Zeta said. Church then appeared.

"The fastest way will be the rooftops." He said. "Getting to the rooftops will be the problem."

"Uh guys?" Donut said. They all look to where he's pointing to see an infected Maine. He growls like the META and charges them. Violet grabs the nine of them, fuses and begins to sprint from Maine. He turns a corner and turns invisible. Maine turns the same corner and after seeing nothing, begins to walk the same way he came.

"Whatever you do..." Violet said to "himself". "Do NOT freak out. I am getting us to the roof." Said the invisible Violet. As he navigated the hallways, he saw more infected. He recognized a couple such as Caboose and Jaune but mostly avoided everyone. When he got to the roof top, he closed the metal door and locked it.

"Why is it always us that gets in these situations?!" Tucker said as they defused.

"Simple!" Velvet said as she stood up. "Your the unluckiest group of people in the world."

"Velvet?" Ruby said. "How are you alive?"

"The zombies apparently don't like the smell of bunny." Velvet said. She hopped down from the ledge and joined the group.

"We have seventeen seats with all three vehicles." Violet said. "Where's the rest of your team?" This caused Velvet's ears to fall down and they knew the answer.

"We have another problem." Blake said. They all look to where she's pointing to see that the path on the roof to the student garage was flooded with zombies.

"That's not good." Caboose said from behind them. They all jump back then realize he isn't infected.

"Caboose!" Carolina said. "How are you alive?!"

"Oh well they bit me a lot of times on my arms but I think it's because I'm too smart for them to make me play along with them." He said.

They all just look at him and wonder at him until a UNSC falcon flew over the school and caught their attention. It landed at the air pad and out of it came-

"Felix and Locus?!" Tucker snapped. "I bet you fifty lien they caused the outbreak!"

"They're looking for something." Ruby stated. They see Locus aim at them but before they could do anything, Locus fired a shot and it hit Tucker dead in the face and he fell to the ground without so much as a last breath.

"Tucker!" Blake yelled as she checked him. The rest of them fired at the mercenaries but where unsuccessful in killing them.

"God fucking damn it!" Violet said. He went over to Tucker only to see that he was gone.

"Even for a blue, that was messed up." Sarge said.

"Pay your respects." Carolina said. "We have to get to the garage."

"Are you shure it's clear?" They heard a muffled voice say from behind cover.

"Who's there?" Weiss asked as they readied their guns.

" _Sigh_ * it's clear." Felix says as he comes from behind cover. Locus follows him out. "Your going to ask so I'll just say it. We're here, because we're tracking a 'teammate' that ran off with a super disease."

"Then... Who killed Tucker?" Yang asked. "They looked an awful lot like you."

"Probably the assholes who sided with our betrayal." Felix said.

"Where the fuck is Legion?" Violet asked as he leveled a shotgun to Felix's face.

"Woah! Hey, he is here, but he's preoccupied." Felix said.

"He better be." Violet said before lowering the gun. Before they could move, they heard screaming and turned to see Weiss being bit by the infected Tucker on her shoulder. "You son of a bitch!" He yelled as he charged Tucker. The lights on his prosthetic turned light blue and when he punched Tucker, Tucker was sent off the roof in a burst of electricity.

"That's right you damn zombies!" Violet yelled over the roof. He turns to see Weiss up against a wall and bleeding badly.

"Locus." Legions voice rang out on coms. "It is clear that the infected can't infect others with mere bites. They have to kill their victims for the infection to take affect." This got everyone around Weiss and trying to stop the bleeding.

"Shit,shit,shit."

"Why's her aura not working?!"

"C'mon, stay with us!"

"So, how's it going, icequeen?"

"Everyone move out of the way!" Violet said. They move and Violet grabs Weisses hand tightly. In a soft flash, Weiss is gone, and Violet's hair turned pure white. He gripped his shoulder and realized it was bleeding at a slower rate.

"That's not good." Ruby said.

"Legion." Locus said into coms. "Get to the garage and elimenate as many infected as possible."

"Yes si- _bang* static* click*"_

"What the hell was that?" Donut said.

"Red." Sarge said. Carolina and Yang give him a very off look. "Blood." Blake and Violet are now looking at him even more off than normal.

"Do you have a plan Sarge?" Violet asked, blood slowly soaking his shirt.

 **Main hall.**

"Your shure the sim troopers are here?" A mercenary asked another. Carolina, Locus and Blake where spying on them to figure out how the infection occurred.

"Doesn't matter. This school is going to be a graveyard when we're done."

"You and me are the only ones that could survive the infection."

"Which means they can't get us." That's when a snipershot pierced one mercenaries leg and another in the other merc's head. The three go down the stairs.

"If it isn't Jackson." Locus said as the three circle him. Blake and Carolina hold him up and leave Locus to the interrogation.

"Fuck you!" Jackson yelled. "You wanted them dead, this was the best way!" Locus punches him in the face and Jackson recoils.

"We will start from the beginning."

 **The clock tower. Ozpins office.**

"Zeta, activate the OMEGA protocol." Violet said. The gears in the office start turning and moving away to reveal a Spartain suit. The glass seems to dissapear and the suit comes up.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sarge asked.

"What is that thing?" Cardin asked.

"An OMEGA Spartain class battle mech!" Sarge stated as they all looked at it. "Heavy titanium armor plating, built in rocket system, advanced heads up display, and an external ammo belt capadable with any UNSC chaingun."

"And with me keeping Weiss alive for as long as I can..." Violet starts. "This suit needs a pilot." They all look at each other.

"Ruby is the youngest..."

"Yang is a death machine..."

"Sarge knows what it is..."

"Donut has a good arm..." They all then look at Cardin.

"I don't even know what a Spartain is!" He said to them.

" _Sigh*_ Help me in it!" Violet said. They all gather around the suit and begin to get Violet into it.

 **Main hall. Three minutes later.**

Jackson's face was bruised and bloody from Locus, Carolina and Blake's interrogation.

"Where's the God damn cure?!" Locus yelled.

"There is no cure!" Jackson yelled back. "You have to survive, that's it!"

"Then I guess you already died." Locus said before unloading a round in Jackson's head.

"Head to the garage." Sarge's voice said on coms. "We have a way into there."

"And it's an absolute powerhouse." Felix added on coms.

 **To be continued in part 2...**

 **Why for the multiple parts on Halloween when it's a Halloween special? Internet issues cause uploading problems and inaccessibility of files. I post it today or a day late. I'd prefer to atleast have one part up on Halloween.**


	22. Homecoming

**Act... Ah, just... Fuck it.**

Being MIA for weeks without warning will raise a lot of suspicion, expecially when it's technically the biggest team in the school. The Reds told everyone to "FUCK OFF." and this allowed the four teams and Maine to get some lunch. They all entered the cafeteria, school uniforms and all, although it seemed that Caboose didn't get the helmet memo. The Blues sat with RWBY and Maine, and Reds with JNPR. Sarge then spoke up.

"Well that was a fun trip!" He said. Nora then threw a strawberry torwards Yang and she ate it.

"I'll say." Jaune said as he rubbed his arm. "That happen a lot with you guys?"

"Good question." Ren said. He had a book that donut noticed almost instantly.

"Wait..." Donut interupted. "Isn't that Blake's book?" Grif took notice of this and dropped his pizza.

"You read smut?!" Grif said as his face showed mixed emotions.

"No I'm not!" Ren said quickly and more high pitched as he hid the book under the table.

"Uh huh." Nora said just before throwing another strawberry.

"Care to explain this... 'Ninjas of Love' that you have?" Simmons said as he messed with a metal plate on his jaw.

"Yes, that book seems intriguing." Pyrrah said.

"Yeah." Jaune ended. "So our earlier question?"

"Yeah that shit happens to us on a daily basis." Grif stated. Nora threw a third strawberry and a moment later, an apple hit Ren right in the face. They all turn to see Wash sitting down and Ren gets a nasty look.

"Do it." Sarge said. Ren took a nearby pie and threw it as hard as he could. Everyone looks to see that he hit 'Ice Queen' in the face. Maine got up and left the table while the Blues and RWBY look at Nora pointing at Ren, Ren face palming, Jaune and Sarge with their heads down, Pyrrah and Donut with their hands up, and Grif and Simmons pointing at each other.

"FOOD FIGHT!!!" Grif yelled at the top of his lungs before taking cover under a table.

 **Several minutes later.**

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora yelled from atop a pile of tables. The rest of JNPR as well as the Reds where surrounding Nora.

Down the cafeteria, Ruby put a foot on a table, raised a finger and yelled "Justice won't be swift! Justice won't be painful! It will be... Delicious!" She yelled as her team and the Blues yelled with her.

"Off with their heads!" Nora yelled as she hopped down. R-team (JNPR and RED) started to throw fruits at B-team (RWBY and BLUE). They all see Violet appear from nowhere and a watermelon nails him in the head and he was sent back to the door with Sun and Neptune.

"Someone got hit." Sun said sarcastically.

"Who's this?" Neptune asked.

"The names-" Violet started before taking another watermelon to the face, and becoming concussed.

"That's not good..." Sun said.

Back with the Blues, Wash had loaded sausage links into a shotgun and began to fire at them. Donut grabs soda cans and begins to toss them. And for the next couple minutes, it's sixteen students going at each other like an all out war. They of course, didn't know what was happening in vale...

 **The book shop.**

"Did you seriously have to kill him?" Emerald asked as she looked at the diseased faunes on the floor.

"Did you want to drag a sleeping body?" Mercury said back.

"Stuf it." Locus said. His armor was off, revealing his muscular structure and dark skin. The biggest giveaway however, was the X scar over his entire face. "We are 'helping' you. We don't have to keep this quiet."

"Ignore him." Felix and his white, scrawny build said. "Him? He doesn't understand teamwork."

"Let me guess... Cuss jar?" Mercury said.

 **Several years ago.**

"My god your such a fucking prick." Felix said as a very full cuss jar was in front of him.

"That's another dollar." Locus said with an almost empty jar.

"Screw you ya fucking bitch!" Felix said Ashe inserted a dollar.

"Another two dollars." Locus teased Felix with.

 **Present day.**

"Something like that." Felix said as they left the building. "What's that?" He asked motioning to the book in his hands.

"Heh, I like the pictures." Mercury said before closing the book.

 **The cafeteria.**

"I don't have time for this shit." Lopez said as he walked out the same way he came in.

B-team was winning, that is until R-team 'convinced' Caboose to 'help' Carolina. After that, Simmons was able to outsmart Tucker and knock him out with a VERY STIFF LOAF OF BREAD. Wash was overwhelmed with Donut's soda cans. Caboose knocked Carolina out cold then played dead while church pitched a bitch at him.

Eventually it was just Ruby, against the Reds and JNPR. "End of the line, Rosie." Sarge said. Before they could react however, Ruby got into a running position and blasted torwards them with her semblance. The Reds and JNPR where caught in a spinning shockwave as they flew torwards the back wall. Ruby stops in place and the wall completely shatters. She jumps up in the air.

"Oh shit!" Grif yelled as they all hit the wall and where soon pelted with food and cans. Ruby lands and R-team all fall out of the wall onto the floor, all painted in food and soda.

"I love these guys." Sun said as he looked at the food covered Neptune.

"Told ya." Violet said as he held an ice pack to his head and held a 'people like grapes' soda in his other hand. Glynda then busted through the door and when she waved her wand, everything moved back into place. She then gave a mean glare to the 16 students/soldiers.

"Children. Do not play with your food." She said. Sarge then stood straight up and looked at her.

"I'm forty-seven years old lady!" He yelled. The group chuckles a bit, that is until Yang fell through the ceiling and Glynda sighed. Ozpin then came in and put a hand on their shoulder and said something that no one could hear.

"So Violet." Ozpin said to him as he turned around. "Jones was looking for you."

 **Blues dorm.**

"Wad ya need?" Violet asked Jones as he stared out the window.

"You remember Rias, right?" Jones said in a somewhat shaken tone.

"Yeah." He said as he set down his soda. "Why?"

"Well when I came here, there was a red glyph on the floor." Jones looked a way from the window. "Except it had a pentagram in it."

"Uh..."

"My semblance isn't working." Jones said as he motioned torwards Washington's bed. "Guess who's stuck here?"

"Look, I understand your semblance isn't working." Violet said before he looked at the bed. He saw a woman with long blood red hair, piercing eyes, and devil like wings. "Hey Rias. But you shouldn't be- RIAS?!" He said as he looked at the woman.

"Hello, Violet." She said. Violet then took his helmet, and rammed it into his head. He then collapsed to the ground and his helmet fell beside him. "Does this happen a lot?"

"Usually it's because of memories coming back to him, but yeah." Jones said before turning back to the window. "But what are we to do with Tucker? He will go nuts if he sees you again."

 **Port's class.**

"So this is the weapon?" Port asked Maine as he was shown the blueprints for a weapon.

"Yes." Maine replied. "It's called the brute shot. I use to have one, but some jackass lost it."

"So," Port said as he grabbed some metal samples from his desk. "Which should we use for the blade? That seems like the strongest part."

Maine tapped the metals and pulled one out. "This." He said. "Light. Durable. Cleanable, and can be modified to be dust compatible."

"Well... Let's get started then, shal we?" Port said as he pulled out an entire box of the same metal. Maine was able to see that the box was marked-

"Ion Crystalite?" Maine asked.

"A very strong yet light metal!" Port said as he set the box down. "Violet uses the same stuff in his armor. Took some work, but now that armor represents what we can accomplish with teamwork."

"I thought he made it himself."

"Nope!" Port said as he took the metal out. "He supplied the blueprints, and all of the teachers pitched in to make one of this schools greatest accomplishments." Port then noticed that Maine was in a bit of stress. "Ok. What's wrong?"

"I almost killed every last freelancer." Maine said. "Now I have three old friends, and a life of regret. It pains me to think of what would happen-"

"Your not a monster." Port said, grabbing Maine's shoulder. "Violet is a kid that look's up to you. Wash is one of your oldest friends who forgave you. And Carolina? Well... She seems guilty of something and probably regrets it."

"Your point?"

"My point is... You need to learn to let go. The past is over. Done. You go back into those memories, and you'll just create another monster." Maine comprehended this thought for a moment.

"Your right..." Maine said. "So, care to help?" Port just smiles at Maine and they get to work.

 **Blues dorm.**

"What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?" Violet said as he paced.

"Chill the fuck out Violet!" Jones yelled.

"Oh!" Violet snapped. "What if I used my semblance to hide her until your portals started working again?"

"Won't that tire you out?"

"At this point, I don't give a shit!"

"I'm still here you know." Rias said as they brainstormed.

"You can trust me, right?" Violet said. Rias nods and Violet firmly grabbed her arm and a moment later, Violet had short, blood red hair.

"Won't they get suspicious?" Jones asked.

"Who the fuck cares?!" Violet said. That's when Tucker walked in.

"Sup assholes?" He said. He then took notice of Violets hair. "When did that happen?"

"Well..."


	23. Movie night

"Why didn't you tell me she was here?!"

"Don't shout at me, Tucker." Violet said. Jones and Violet had to explain to Tucker why Violet's hair was red and it wasn't ending well. "We didn't bring Rias here. Let Jones tell ya. He's the one with the camera."

"Do you expect me to believe that?!" Tucker yelled.

"Nope." Violet said right before walking out of the dorm.

"Agh! You and Ruby with those damn 'Nope's!" He then noticed Violet already gone. "You bastard..."

"Uh... Why's Nebraska's hair red?" Carolina asked as the rest of blue team walked in.

" _Sigh*_ it's a long story." Tucker said in defeat. "Jones? Care to tell us?"

"With pleasure." Jones replied. A screen appeared in front of him as he began to explain.

 **JNPR's dorm. 3:29 PM.**

"Ooooohhhhh..." Nora got out as they all gazed at Maine's brute-shot.

"Dust compatible grenade launcher with a massive blade." Maine said. "I had help."

"It doesn't look like it." Pyrrah said. "Who help make this?"

"Port."

"The story teller?" Ren said. This caused Nora to giggle a bit.

"What ever you do," Jaune said almost instantly. "Do NOT go to 'Fort Port' if he brings it up."

"Uh... What?" Maine asked.

"Just don't go, ok?" Jaune almost begged Maine.

"Some place you don't want us knowing about?" Pyrrah asked as she leaned closer to him.

"I hope not." Ren said. "Nora would probably destroy it like she does everything."

"Hey!" She said in defense. "I don't destroy 'everything'!"

"Well you destroy a lot of things." Pyrrah said, adding insult to injury. They all share a laugh at this.

" _Well, you made a good choice Maine._ " Charlie said. " _It takes a lot of focus operating your suit. Cant talk too often. Must go."_

 _"Shure thing Mordin._ " Maine thought, although Charlie was right... Taking the four teams was a good idea. Although the Reds are a problem sometimes...

 **RWBY's dorm. 4:14 PM.**

"Well isn't this eventful?" Violet said. He had the hole room to himself, so naturally he talked to himself through the open window. "I get hit in the head with a watermelon, then I find out that a devil is stuck here until we can fix it."

"Don't get too cocky, Violet." Zeta said as she appeared. "After all, it is your teams that hit you with the melon."

" _Sigh*_ A devil, Gremory I think, is stuck here until we figgure out the problem... And she's on the loose with no way of tracking her." He then felt his hair, which had returned to normal.

"And your the God with uncontrollable power! It will be fine, just like initiation!"

"I fainted due to a voice in my head, remember?"

"Right..." The door the busts open and the entire team rushes in before closing the door.

"Ruby has a metal chip on the back of her neck!" Yang said in a state of worry.

"And when we tried to remove it, we drew blood from it!" Blake added.

"And it hurt!!" Ruby yelled.

Violet looks at Zeta. "Put Felix, Locus and Legion on the top of my hit list." He said before hopping down. He went over to Ruby and observed the chip.

"I swear I could hear it beeping!" Weiss said. Violet then noticed the hardened blood around the chip, and there was a lot of it.

"Neural implants..." Violet said. That's when Ruby shuttered a bit. "Uh, sis? You ok?" She then grabbed Violet by the throat and lifted him up. "Knock-knock!" He chocked out. Yang understood this and knocked her out. Violet fell to the ground as he began to cough.

"What was that?" Weiss asked as she helped Violet up.

"Mind control! " Violet said as he got up. "Unless it's hard-wired into her head, that shouldn't be possible!" He put his prosthetic hand on the implant and his arm began to light up white, signaling that the connection was made.

"Who... Why?"

"Felix, probably to kill us in our sleep. DO NOT PANIC." They all nod and Violet crippled to the ground next to Ruby, his hand still connected to the implants.

When Violet got up, he could see that he was in pitch darkness and could only see himself and a growing tower in front of him. He began to walk torwards Itami when he reached it, there was a terminal. He accessed it and started to look for any files relating to the mercenaries.

He eventually came across a file known as "God killer." And when looked into, saw that it was to elimenate all four teams and then herself. Deleting the file, he could see more files and began to delete as many as he could. He then heard a footstep behind him and turned.

"Ruby? Zeta? Church?" There was no answer... "Maine..." Violet thought it best to sweep, clear and leave as fast as possible. He had deleted the final file then thought of something. "Safeties... File safeties..." He said to himself before initiating a safety protocol. When that happened, he felt as if he was being pulled from his body as his sight faded.

Violet re-awoke and could see Ruby in her bed, and Violet on the floor next to another bed. "Well my jobs done." He said as he stood up. The rest of them let out a sigh of relief.

"Out of curiosity, how did you do that?" Weiss asked. They all looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well..." Violet said before tapping the back of his neck. They can hear a small chink with each tap. "Freelancer wasn't nessisarily a peaceful organization."

"It's also the only way any freelancer could handle an AI." Zeta said as she appeared. They all just look at them.

"That has to be the dumbest reason ever..." Blake said.

"Of all time..." Yang added.

"Expecially compared to Caboose..." Weiss finished.

"Cut me some slack!" Violet said. "It's more of a problem than you think!"

"How so?"

 **Reds dorm. 8:42 PM.**

It was currently the Reds watching a movie on the TV. Grif supplied the food and drinks, Sarge set the TV up while explaining the importance of "inverted vehicle controls. "and Donut bought some movies that came in bundle packs. Simmons found a dart board and even blind folded, still hit perfect bullseyes. Lopez... He was the only person with a DVD player, and it was a built in to his armor.

"Your semblance works while blinded?" Grif asked his partner. He had a can of soda in his hand and they all had their normal clothes on (except for Lopez, who was dismantled next to the TV).

"Aim-bot biiiotch!" Simmons said before landing another bullseye.

"Shut the hell up and come here." Sarge said. "Time for a movie night!"

"And I got the movies!" Donut said. "Now, which one do we watch?" He said as he presented the movies.

"Fifty shades of red?" Grif asked. "What the hell... I don't want to know how."

"Donut, where the hell do you find this stuff?" Simmons asked.

"Probably from Tucker." The head of Lopez said in Spanish.

"What?" Donut asked. "I did not get that from Tucker!"

"Shut the hell up!" Sarge yelled. They all look at him and he picks out a movie. "22 jump street. I've been saving this for a long time..."

"What, like '21-" Grif got interrupted.

"Not at all! Let's watch a movie!" Sarge said. He put the disc into Lopez's chest DVD player, Picked up Lopez (just his helmet), and sat down on the floor with the head of Lopez.

Grif grabbed some food and got into his bed, setting his drink on the night stand, and stretching out across the bed.

Simmons grabbed a metal chair and sat in it with a bag of chips. He threw one more dart and it finally missed the bullseye. "Meh"

Donut sat on his bed with a bowl of ice cream and snapped his fingers. A blow horn went off and they all jumped. Nothing spilled but the three soldiers looked at Sarge. "Oh yeah, I switched the do-hickys around so I wouldn't clap to wake you up."

"Whatever." Grif said before clapping. The lights went out and they began the movie. About halfway through the movie, Grif had fallen asleep along with Donut. Soon Sarge even fell asleep, and eventually Simmons.

 **Outside the dorm. 9:08 PM**

Maine was walking down the hall when he heard the TV on in the Reds dorm. He penned the door to see the room somewhat messy with the Reds sleeping in different places. He turns off the TV and looks at the soldiers. He remembers them for freeing him of the urge for power and with that hopeful thought, leaved the Reds to sleep the night away.

"Your not so bad Maine." Sarge muttered in his sleep. Maine hears this as he closes the door.

"You helped me." Maine muttered back to the sleeping Sargent. "It's the least I could do." He said before fully closing the door.

"I beg to differ..." Sarge muttered again. His hand slipped and Lopez rolled upright in front of the soldiers.

"There once was five Reds, who lived in a school, who dreamed of home, and their new friends too..." Lopez wispered before entering sleep mode.

 **To be continued...**


	24. Sort-of good news

**RWBY's dorm.**

"Hey Prophet." Violet said into his scroll.

"So, me and Shepard where wondering..." Prophets voice rang out. "Any chance we could get a Chrismas special?"

"I don't know man." Violet said back. "I got the tablet working but it's still extremely temperamental. I don't think I can even get my own up in time."

"Oh..."

"Plus I still have to get your citadel chapter up, remember?"

"I know."

 **SSV Normandy cargo hold.**

"I only asked because they already decorated the ship from top to bottom." Prophet said. He wasn't wrong as the entire cargo hold was decked top to bottom in Christmas festive items.

" _Sigh*_ I will se what I can do." Violet said. "Bye." There is then a click...

"Shepard!" Prophet yelled to the commander. "We might be good to go!"

 **Yes the tablet is somewhat fixed and at the least, useable. I can't say that I will have a Chrismas special for either of my fan-fics, but if I do, it will probably have to be a cross over due to the lack of time I now have to make them. If you don't like this idea, then tell me and I can make a change. Just a warning though, after the 23rd, if no one rejected this proposal, I will go through with it regardless of what people say. I am NOT wasting my time on a scrapped project.**

 **Dearest regards, Dazigolding581**


	25. Zero heroes

**2:17 AM...**

The dorms where quiet as each student/soldier slept the night away. The Reds watched a movie to sleep, JNPR dealt with another 'hyper-active' Nora and the Blues where talked to sleep by Tucker on the topic of Devils and his future wife (cough- not really- cough- cough-). RWBY was a different story...

Violet tossed and turned in his hammock as his nightmare continued, but after waking and getting a look at the quiet surroundings, he he closed his eyes. Only moments later, however, he could feel a hand on his face as he couldn't breathe. He opens his eyes to reveal Wash holding a finger up just before moving his hand. "How do you take your coffee?" Wash wispered.

"Cream with two shugars." Violet wispered back. "Why?"

"C'mon." Wash wispered. Violet gets down and they both leave into the hallway. Violet was the first to break the silence as soon as they got into the floor's kitchen area.

"Ok, I'll bite." Violet said as he flicked the lights on. "Why are we awake?"

"So someone who shal not be named told me Ruby had implants." Wash said as he poured two cups of coffee.

"Damn it." Violet said in defeat. "What do you want to know?" Wash handed him a cup and he took a sip.

"How did she choke you out?"

"Wait, what?" Violet said surprised. "I thought you wanted to know why she had it."

"She was with Felix." Wash said as he took another drink. "That speaks volumes on what could of happened."

"Yeah, fair enough." Violet said before something dangerous came to mind. He shook the thought away though.

"So... Tucker told me about Rias." Violet almost chocked on his coffee.

"What did he tell you?" Violet said almost too fast.

"Oh... Just that she is a devil who can enlist anyone into her house."

Violet stares Wash down. "Your not thinking-"

"Yep."

"Damn you and your peer pressure!" Violet then put a hand out and concentrated real hard. A red circle appears in front of him with a pentagram in it.

"Told ya."

"Well all Grimories can do that." Violet said right before he was shot forward in a burst of rose petals into the opposite wall. "What the hell..." He said as the wall cracked and he slid down. Wash just stared at the rose petals as they fell to the ground. "I'm not the only one seeing a massive bird, right?"

" _Sigh*_ Back to work."

 **7:21 AM.**

"Mimick!" Wash said. "Your ability thanks to Rias is mimick!"

"And it allows me to use semblances from people I've fused with?" Violet said as he observed the glyph in his hand.

"Basically yes, but only one semblance can be mimicked and it's muck weaker than the original."

"Those could still be useful." Violet said as he created a shadow of himself and observed it. "Expecially with all of us."

"Well then, time to discover our semblances." Wash said right before taking a punch to the face. He recoils then counters with a backhand right into Violets cheek. When Violet looked back at Wash, his eyes where red.

"Well..." Violet said before his eyes turned gold again. "You aren't wrong."

"Hey, to release tensions, wana play a prank?"

"On who?"

"How about all of them?"

"Yeah, no."

 **Noon...**

"Maine, Violet."

"Ironwood."

"James."

They all entered the elevator and James pressed the uppermost button. The door closed and for the next minute, it's elevator music and three trained huntsmen. The door opened and the three walked into Ozpin's office to see no one in it.

"We have a guest..." Maine said.

"He said he would be here." James said with just as much confusion as the others.

"What do we have here?" Violet said. He saw a note on the desk and when he read it, it said as follows.

" _To Maine, Violet, or James... Who ever finds this first..._

 _I have been requested, along with Glynda, by the Vale security force, as well as the Atlas military, to help secure peace between several villages spanning Vacuo's deserts. Maine is to be in charge of maintaining the school until I'm back. Violet is to keep the teams in check, specifically his own as well as the trouble makers. James is trusted by Glynda (surprisingly) to teach combat class with Maine and Violet's help. I should be back before the week is over._

 _Good luck to you all, and please don't destroy anything. -Ozpin."_

"I wasn't informed of this." James said as he looked at the letter again.

"I'm no good at security!" Violet said as he paced back and forth. "Why isn't team SLVR on security? They're the best!"

"And why am I in charge? I'm perfect for combat class!" Maine said. He walked to the glass and saw a shine in the distance right before he ducked and a bullet shattered the glass.

"The hell?!" James said as they all took cover. "Who would attack a school?!"

"Felix the douche!" Violet said as more bullets flew. "Maine!"

"Yeah?!"

"Falling torward the sky!" Maine nods, gets to Violet, and after they fuse, sprint out the broken window.

"Psychos!" James yelled.

"Lopez!" Violet yelled as he free-fell to the ground. "Bring the gun jeep to the courtyard!

 **Elsewhere...**

"-and I said 'now that's a katana.'." Ruby said as each team headed to their respective dorms.

"Guys?" Church said. "Hate to stop the jokes but my new girlfriend needs us in the courtyard ASAP." They all look at each other and turn to head torwards the courtyard.

"What's the problem?" Ren asked as they walked into the main hall.

"Remember what I said on-" Church was interrupted by a bullet piercing some Windows. They all get outside and see Maine and Violet popping in and out of cover as they fired at incoming mercenaries.

"What the hell?" Tucker said. The warthog came into the courtyard with Lopez in driver. They all get into cover and get their weapons.

"Later!" Violet said before getting on the gun. "Suuuuuck aaaaaaaaa diiiiiiiiiick!!" He yelled as the turret fired. Several mercenaries fell to the ground as sparks flew from their bullet holes.

"Bots!" Simmons yelled. They can see snipers right before Violet's shoulder got popped. He fell off the gun and Wash dragged him to safety.

"Nora..." Violet moaned. She looked to him right before he fired an SMG with electric dust right at her. She stumbles back, feels the electricity, then looks to the bots and charges them with her hammer.

"Charlie!" Maine said. "Discontinue all suit functions except for armor supports! Activate Wasp system!" There is a beep in his head and everything on Maine's HUD dissapeared.

"Wasp?" Pyrrah asked.

"Nora! Get to cover!" Yang yelled. Nora here's this and sprints back to them.

"Look to the sky!" Maine said. Everyone looks to see a small gunship firing upon the merc/bots with rockets and a chaingun. Eventually there was nothing but smoking suits.

"Nice show!" Cardin said from behind them. He held his scroll up with a flashing red light on it.

"Ozpin's office!" Maine said. "NOW!"

 **Ozpin's "destroyed" office.**

"So you mean to tell me..." Wash said. "That you heard a fight..." He said, getting louder and more angry. "Grabbed a camera, got outside, LIVESTREAMED THE ENTIRE FIGHT, AND THATS YOUR IDEA OF GETTING HELP?!" He yelled at Cardin.

"Well aren't you bossy?" James commented.

"It's in his job description." Grif said, holding a soda.

"Assholes!" Felix yelled from outside. They all get to the shattered window to see Felix holding a girl with a gun to her head. "Get down here now!"

They all look at each other and Violet takes over as security. "Wash, Maine. Stay up here and get into a sniper position. Ruby, get everyone in the school locked and loaded. Everyone else, with me. Stay behind cover and don't fire until you hear 'checkmate' on coms."

 **The courtyard.**

As they approached Felix, Violet alone stepped forward and faced Felix. When he saw the girl, he didn't recognize her.

"Who is that?" Violet asked. The girl was seen as very weak.

"You don't know?" Felix asked.

 _Purple highlights..._

"What do you want?"

"Your sister."

 _Gold eyes..._

"Why?"

"To elimenate you."

 _Prosthetic arm..._ Violet knew who it was.

"What's in it for me?" Violet said as he inched forward his holstered magnum.

"I don't kill you." Felix said. "Now don't even try. If you do, you die along with this girl." He then heard a click from behind his head.

"You where saying puta?" Violet said as the hologram in front of Felix faded. "Let her go, and you can leave without a hole the size of a golf ball in your head."

"Oh ho ho ho..." Felix said as he let the girl lose and fall to the ground. "On the contrary actually. I believe it was Shakespeare who said 'To be, or not to be'. You won't kill me and you know it. To be dead, or not to be dead."

"Now lower your pistol." Locus said, leveling a shotgun.

"Shit..." Violet said under his breath.

"Lower. The. Gun."

"So this is the part where you say 'checkmate'?" Violet asked as he lowered his pistol. Mercenary bots began to come into the area.

"Um... You could say that." Felix said, hoisting the girl back into a hostage hold.

"No, I mean 'checkmate'."

"Are you insisting that you want to play chess?" Locus asked, very confused.

"No! I mean, 'Checkmate'. 'CHECKMATE' damn it!"

"That's our cue!" Everyone could hear Grif yell. Two shots are heard as Felix and Locus recoil, Felix dropping the girl, Violet ducking for cover, and both Felix and Locus begin to run for cover.

"Fire!" Ruby yelled as about 200 huntsmen exited cover and began to trade fire with the robot army. Violet crawled torwards his look-alike and took cover as bullets and sparks flew through the sky. He fuses with the girl and after a break in the firing, got up and sprinted full speed torwards the school. He has no idea what happened next as he suddenly just appeared behind cover and Tucker dragged him down.

"How the fuck did you do that?!" Tucker yelled at him as bullets began firing again.

"Do what?!" Violet yelled back.

"That!" He said as he pointed. Violet looks and sees that there was a line of rose petals leading to his exact spot.

"That... I'll explain later. Right now, we need to defend this school!"


	26. Guardians

**Act Six- Manhunt.**

 **Violet Rose: Hunter Class.**

 **Subclass- Gunslinger.**

 **Tool of destruction- Ace Of Spades.**

The TV blazed to life..."-Witnesses say they heardgunfire and smoke coming from Beacon academy that day. Atlas was quick to defuse the situation, however four teams at the school, have been reported missing. Violet Rose, one of the survivors of the attack had denied interview access on the account that teams RWBY, JNPR, RED, and BLUE where all missing. There was only one survivor of each team, and they will embark on a manhunt tomorrow." The TV was shut off...

"And we will bring them all home." I said, as the four of us, Me, Jones, and Maine prepared for the coming raid. That girl that Felix was holding hostage... That was me, from another dimension. She hasn't woken up from a coma, which has lead us to call her Saphire as to avoid confusion. We left Lopez to watch her. But no matter what, Caron was hanging over us like a black shroud, and we where all prepared to end it.

"All our friends, very last one of them, and they just sit back and watch." Maine said. The Titan. He was pissed ever since that day, and it's been me and Jones keeping him cool through most of it. After the capture of the teams, he upgraded his bubble and turned his assault rifle into what he calls the "Fabian Strategy". He's been wanting payback for weeks.

"And that's why we are the ones going to stop them." Jones said. The Warlock. His semblance was completely blocked that day, and the only glimpse of it was a short distance "blink". His armor was damaged, but this allowed for him to transform his suit into a hovering, electrical shock shooter, which we nicknamed "Stormcaller". His DMR was turned into a plasma gun known as the "Talok", after he came across a shielded mech half the size of a Mantis.

"But Oz?" Maine asked. "I'd expect him to help!"

"No one wants to help with what is considered a lost cause." I said. The Hunter. I've cut all ties to any of the Gremory house hold, but that didn't get rid of my Mimick ability, which now without the teams, made it feel like a curse. I learned how to charge power from my arm into a gun, which lead me to take Was-... David's exotic gun, the Ace of spades. "I'm going to bed." I said before walking off.

"Wait." They said before I fully left the hallway. I stopped halfway through the door and looked at them. Jones spoke up. "We all want revenge. Please don't beat yourself up over this." I thought on this before giving a reassuring nod and walking out into the hallway.

While in the hallway, I saw many students who gave me looks of sorrow along the way, those who felt the loss of many friends. They where not like me though... I lost more than just friends. I got to my room, and went straight to the window, at which was opened and had the nights cold wind coming through. Then, I felt a cold chill on my neck as I saw red light coming from behind me. I didn't look at who it was, because I already knew.

"It serves you right." A familiar voice told me. I sighed as I continued to stare out the window. "Cutting all ties." I continued to not care. "You don't even say goodbye?!" I could feel the sinister shadows tarting to come off me. Reaper was awaking. "You may be a devil, but your not a-"

"I am not one of your pawns for you to play with, Rias." I said, turning around with a sudden jerk. "I cut all ties because of what you did to me. Something I will never forget." I began to give off dark, sinister shadows from my body as my eyes glowed a sinister purple. She steps back, but immediately steps forward as Maine and Jones bust through the door with weapons raised. "Thanks Zeta." I said to the AI who told them.

"If it isn't the curse bringer." Jones said. Maine stood idle, as he had never seen Rias before now. "Tell me. What brings you from your house just to try taking Violet?" He asked with hostility. It's official, we are all extremely pissed off. "I'm certain it would take all of your house to even get close to him. After that, I don't know." Jones tightened his grip.

"Your very smart Jones." She said. I drew my revolver and activated my Gunslinger, giving it a warm glow. I aimed it at her and she summons an occult circle. We stare each other down. "Why won't you just join us? You know what the Reaper can do to them." We don't break very aggressive eye contact, but there was something off about her, almost like a hint of worry.

"Why would I want to help you?" I said. "All you have done is give me a curse."

"Then let me fix it!" She said, taking a step forward and dropping her symbol.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, bitch." I said, tightening my grip on the trigger. She then dissapeared without a trace. I holster my gun, as do the others. I knew we had to leave now as not to be taken by her, and save the others a quick as possible. "We need to leave so she doesn't get us."

"Are you shure?" Maine asked as I open one of the drawers in the desk. I deployed my armor, except for the helmet, thighs and upper arms. I pull a red cloak from the drawer. It was tahered near the bottom, but it was all I had left to keep hoping I'd find them. "We still need to load the hog." I draw the cloak over my shoulders, and I have a sudden memory of the team, and a certain little girl...

"We need to leave tonight, where no one can stop us." I said. They looked at each other and nod before Jones suddenly blinks out of the room. Maine comes up to me and draws the hood over my head. He then says something I never considered.

"You look so much like Ruby, so why not fight for them?" He said. He was right. RWBY was my family. JNPR was my family. Hell! Even the Reds and Blues where my family! So why not fight for them?! "It's time to go." I nod as I get into a running position. "Hey, could I get a lift?" He asked, before I used Ruby's semblance to grab Maine, and get to the garage in four and a half seconds.

"Aaahhhh!" Jones yelled as we startled him, making him drop a box of ammo. The jeep we where using had the turret removed so that we could fit cargo on it. Currently, there was enough room for Maine and several more boxes. We chose to have Maine in back in case we got attacked so he could pop his bubble. "Why?!" Jones asked quite loudly.

"Sorry!" Maine said, picking up the box and putting it in the jeep. I hopped into the passenger seat and got secured, while Maine hooked his chest plate to the metal frame. Jones got into the driver and I passed him the keys. He turns on the warthog and the garage door opens up, and standing in the way is Oz. We drive up next to him and we all wondered why.

"Going somewhere?" Was all he asked. We all look at eachother and did the bitchiest thing we've ever done. I took out a flash bang and covered my eyes as it detonated. We floored it and completely took off. I turned around and saw that he was just standing there with his head down. We headed off road and into the forest, where we took a short cut through the trees that lead to Vale. But while driving, I took a branch to the head and fell back in my chair. Slowly, my vision faded...

" _Run!"_

 _"We aren't going to make it!"_

 _"Aaaaahhhh!"_

 _"Violet!"_

 _"Violet? Who's that?"_

"Ah!" I suddenly woke up, and got a good look at my surroundings. I was in the warthog which was turned off at some rundown area of Vale, with Jones holding my shoulder, looking like he was trying to wake me up. It was still night and the wind had died down. I climbed out of the warthog, and realized where we where. We where at the entrance to Juniors bar. "Yang's informant?"

"Correct." Zeta said as she appeared. The Ghost. She's been hellish quiet since the Epsilon version of Church was taken along with them. She developed a form of self stasis that rapidly healed and revived anyone in a suit. She however, would never talk about any of the teams. "If we are lucky, he will let us borrow atleast two of his men."

 **Cut to inside**

"Take the two guards behind you." The bartender, Junior said. We had told him what we planned to do, and that we needed support, at most two people. He gave us a data drive as well, which I had Zeta do a rundown on. We knew that we could have Lopez come here and help Junior, and he could bring the warthog for the extra seating. We made the trade, support for assistance. I backed from the counter, allowing the others to talk.

"The information Junior gave us suggests that most Dust robberies have been traced to the mountains." Zeta told me. That could only mean that they've most likely taken the teams underground, into the mountains where it's most secure. As for the dust, that much could only mean that they're arming for war.

I get on my scroll, call Lopez, and wait for an answer. "Lopez-" I said before getting snapped at like a crazy person.

"She's awake!" He exclaimed. "Saphire is awake!" My heart dropped as fast as it arose. My 'twin' was awake. After the hostage situation, she hadn't woken up. I give a quick question.

 **Lopez: Gunsmith/Decrypter.**

"What do you mean she's awake?" Violet said through the scroll. I look torward Saphire who was sitting in the corner of the Blues room, clearly shaking and wide-eyed afraid, not looking away from me. I turn back to the window and reply.

"She woke up and yelled 'Who are you?!' before covering in the corner." I said. I ran a quick self diagnose of her and she showed signs of perfect memory loss. She didn't know what anything was. "I believe she has memory loss, full coverage. She probably doesn't even remember her own name."

I waited for a reply... Which didn't come to what I expected. "Put me on speaker." He said. I remove the scroll from my ear (metaphorically, since I'm a damn machine) and press the speaker button. He waits a moment and asked something. "What's your name?" He asked slowly and calmly through the scroll. Saphire didn't answer. "My name, is Violet-"

"Rose?" She replied. "T-That's all I remember, is Rose." She really was Violet from an alternate reality. I waited for something to be said. "Lopez, get the gun jeep and bring it to Juniors bar." Violet said. I searched for the location and found where it was. "Bring her with you, and if you find Oz, don't let him stop you." I confirm to him before hanging up and kneeling in front of the slightly less shaken girl.

"Hey." I said. "We need to leave. Do you know what a car is?" Referring to the warthog as a car was something I rarely ever did. She stopped shaking and slowly nods, signaling that she trusted a machine. She got up with my help and I got a better look at her.

She had one of Carolina's T-Shirts on which was too big for her, as well as what I assumed to be Violet's pajamas. She was barefoot, Ruby's height and body size, a tail that went up to her shoulders, a prosthetic right arm, and God forbid you tried guessing the two based on their golden eyes. The only thing that seemed off was her aura, which wasn't there... Almost like it was stolen from her. We begin to walk and I immediately equipped a fire-dust shotgun, incase I ran into Oz.

"Who are you?" Saphire asked me as we walked down the midnight hall. It was dark, and I was on extremely high alert. We get to the stairs before I answer her. "My name is Lopez, the machine of the Reds and Blues." We get down the steps to the bottom floor and she asked another question. "I heard something in my sleep about team RWBY and JNPR. Who are they?"

"They are my actual friends who went missing." I said as we headed down the hall torwards the garage. We get it through the door and get to the warthog. "They are the most dangerous individuals you will ever meet." I exaggerated as I got her situated in the passenger seat. I went around and got into the drivers, started the vehicle and then accelerated to sixty miles an hour as we set sail for Vale.

"Who am I really?" She asked as we slowed so the wind didn't make us deaf. I took an exagerated sigh and put the warthog on auto-drive, a feature I imputed into the GPS system incase I was alone.

"Your real name is Violet Rose, and your the embodiment of the grim reaper... _Long ago, the reaper was the decision as to who died and who survived. When the reaper died, his soul was fragmented into the hearts of so many people. Violet Rose, the one we came to know, is that embodiment. He survived the impossible, saving as many as possible, but he was overwhelmed by an unthinkable force. You are his alternate reality, where in this reality he is male, you are his opposite. The true reaper is only a fragment of anyone's memory now..."_

I apparently got too far into it as we where at most a minute away from the bar. We quickly get there but before we stopped I asked something. "You don't remember what you did, or how you got here, do you?" She looked at me with a scared look, but that's expected from someone who doesn't remember anything. She simply shook her head. While she did that, I spotted a neural implant and put my fingers on it.

She quickly recoiled, and then stopped momentarily. "I-... What's this?" She asked. I had installed a ICD (Instant Communication Device) into her head. I simply looked at her and said. "If you ever need someone to talk to, call me. And please do remember, we call you Saphire to avoid confusion." I said before I stopped the warthog and we both get out of the vehicle. We walked torwards the bar in time to see five people walking out of the bar, three of which I recognized super fucking fast.

"Saphire." I said before kneeling down to Her height. She stops and looks me dead in the visor. "This world is cruel and unforgiving. Please, stick to the ones you trust and avoid the ones you don't. I don't want to lose another friend." She is very quiet about this before suddenly giving me a hug. I actually felt... Human. She let go before joining the others, and I was just there... Human for the first time.

I stood up, and walked forwards to my new job. If that's what it felt like to be human... No, I am, and always will be a machine.

 **Jones Martinez: Warlock Class.**

 **Subclass - Stormcaller.**

 **Tool of vengeance - Talok.**

 **17 minutes before Lopez arrives.**

I turned my head to see Violet walking out of the building as Maine, Junior and I all conversed about the strange shit that has happened in the last three months. First I betray the federation, then meet four extremely dangerous teams, go to school again, join the rebels... So much has happened as of late. And we where talking about it. "As I was saying..." Someone said. I turn back to the group and listen in.

"Covies! Nearly a hundred of them!" Maine said, describing one of the many battles in the Great War. Considering that Junior helped us, might as well give him a bit more info. "Of course, me, being a well respected soldier took care of all of them with a single punch!" He said before slamming his head on the counter and leaving it there. I leaned over to Junior.

"Is he drunk?" I asked Junior. He nodded before replying, "Apparently he doesn't drink much." which prompted me to ask for something light. I ended up just getting a beer, which I took several gulps before continuing the conversation. "So, Junior." This gets his attention. "What prompted you to become a bar tender?"

Junior set a glass down and leaned on the counter. "My parents where total drunks, but that got them through some tough times." We both make eye contact and I could tell he was very happy with his position. "Normally I would have stayed out of this business, but seeing all the people I can make happy is something worth living for." He waves a hand out at the crowd behind us, and he was right.

"Well..." I began. "You shure made a beast happy." I said, putting a hand on Maine's shoulder.

 **Maine... While drunk...**

IM THE PRETTIEST UNICORN!!! NO ONES GONNA TELL ME ANY FUCKING DIFFERENT! IM TALKING TO YOU ANDERSMITHerjigoer.

 **Jones.**

"I bet." Junior told me. We shared a couple more stories before a strange man in a black tuxedo and red tie grabbed my shoulder and told me to get lost. I ignored him and he pulled me up by my armor and looked me square in the face. He was drunk.

"I told you to get lost." The man said. I activated my Stormcaller, but waited to do anything dangerous. "Who are you?" I asked. "For your information, I'm a level ten huntsman. Now get out of my bar!" He yelled. He tried to throw a punch at me, however I was faster and ended up shooting him with nearly a hundred volts of electricity.

This sent the man flying backwards which gained the attention of the crowd. The man stood straight up and charged me with a flaming fist, causing me to blink behind him and level my shock gauntlets to him. I warned him one last time to stand down, but he charged me again. I was about to collide an electric fist with the man, but there was a loud screeching sound as Violet rammed his prosthetic into my armor, and raised his sword to the mans throat.

There are a few quiet moments before Violet spoke. "It's time we left." He said. The man began laughing at me, but that ended quickly when I zapped him a last time. I walked back to the counter and paid in full the amount for our drinks, and for the reckage I might have caused. Junior thanked me for my good sportsmanship, and allowed me to take Maine's arm, hoist him up and get him outside with the two hired mercenaries.

We exited the building and I drop Maine on the ground. I then proceeded to reveal his bald head and splash some water on him. That woke him up, just not the way I expected it. "Fluffy unicorns!" Maine yelled as he woke up. I knew everyone was looking at him, even the new guys.

"Um... Ok?" Violet said. We could hear an engine as Lopez pulled up, and all attention went onto him. I quickly turned around and offered Maine a hand. He took it and I lifted the metric ton up on his feet. We all start looking at Lopez as he passes us and... He tapped my neck as he passed me, and I saw words appear on my visor. " _Protect the little girl. Someone or something has taken her aura."_

I turn around to see Lopez looking at me. I give him a faithful nod, and he nods back before walking inside. I then turn around to see Maine puting his helmet back on and we both head for the warthog. Violet, our Violet not Saphire, hitched a ride on the machine gun of BETA (the warthog that still has the turret). I went ahead and got in the drivers seat of BETA and one of the mercenaries got into the passenger.

I could see Maine getting in the back of ALPHA and clipping his armor to the roll cage. The second mercenary took driver and Saphire got into the passenger seat. I started driving and ALPHA rolled behind me. "Where to Rose man?" I asked as we began to power down the street.

"The mountains." Violet replied to me. "Something tells me that they're underground, out of public eye and way farther from us finding them."

"Sounds like a you problem." Maine said through coms. I turn a corner and we can barley see the mountains as we continued forward. We saw some smoke but decided not to investigate...

 **Maine: Titan class.**

 **Subclass - Defender.**

 **Tool of defense - Fabian Strategy.**

I saw the smoke and ordered the merc to head for it. When we broke from the convoy, I could tell they would be slightly upset, but someone could be getting hurt. We pull up to the smoking building and I unhook myself immediately and run inside as fire and rescue showed up. I kept my helmet on because of the smoke and fire, and began to search around the house. "Is anyone in here?!" I yelled.

I heard screaming above me and immediately fun for a staircase. I turned a corner into a living room and rush up the stairs. I find a hallway with several doors, and I opened all of them as I passed them. When I got to the last door, it was locked and took me a brute kick to open it. When I did, I could see a girl with blue hair and glasses being held up by a man with a gun in a hostage situation, a time limited situation.

"Who are you?!" The man yelled, pointing the gun at her head. I put my hands up and stepped into the room. I take my helmet off and look the man in the eyes with concern. "My name is Agent Maine of project Frelancer." I said, hazards starting to fill my lungs. "What is your mane?"

"M-Mathew." He said. He lowered the gun slightly. He was having a heavy emotional breakdown. "Ok, Mathew." I replied. "Can you Lower the gun please? I want to talk with you. Mono e' mono." I said, lowering my hands to my sides. He hesitates but let's the girl go, letting her run past me and out of the house. He lowers his gun slightly.

"What do you want with me?" Mathew asked. "I only want to protect those in need. You seem distressed, care to tell me what happened?" Fire was starting to consume more of the room. I looked back at him and I saw the gun at the side of his head. He then something that I knew would haunt my dreams.

"Let the Devils take me home." He said right before pulling the trigger on himself. I looked at the bloodshed in horror before grabbing my helmet and running out of the room. Before I found get to the stairs, wood pilots fell in the way, leaving me one option. I turned fully around and charged through the wall at the other end of the hallway.

I flew through the wall and began to fell as I realized that I rammed myself out of the house and landed in the street. I slowly got up and saw my suroundings, my blurry suroundings. At first, I thought Ruby was running towards me, but the blurriness faded and I saw a girl that looked just like Violet, Saphire. She tried to help me up, and when I stood up, I got asked a good question.

"Did you kill the man?" Saphire asked me as the house slowly collapsed. I slowly sat back down and slung my arms on my knees. I put my head down and tried to think of what just happened. "He... Took himself." I said. She sat next to me and leaned on my arm. I felt her breathing raise and lower her head, and it was a bit fast. My best guess is something familiar happened and she can't remember it... How did she lose her aura?

"Maine?" Someone said. I turned my head to see the woman from before walking towards me. I stand myself up, making shure Saphire didn't drop her head on the ground. "My name is Nikki... Uh, thanks for saving me." I then looked at my hands in a slight horror. I knew I could have saved him... But I didn't. What happend to me for me to get here? I took anger management classes, got a dumb AI (doesn't break itself), and even met an old friend... So what was wrong?

I nodded back to her in acceptance, she walked away and I helped Saphire back into the warthog before getting in back myself. I hooked my armor to the roll cage and I knew, Remnants of a Certain Past would come to light. It was up to us to get it back.

 **To be continued...**

 **It's been a while so I'll explain what's happening. The first thing you'll probably notice is the writing style and the second... The story has gotten darker. The reason is this is how I really wanted this story to go, and I knew it wouldn't happen unless something changed. This is what was supposed to happen.**

 **The subtle references I put in from now on can have an impact in the story later, and if anyone wants anything added into the story, so be it.**

 **Welcome to Remant, new and not-improved.**

 **Did you notice that the chapters are longer too?**


End file.
